Embarazadas
by Cristina13
Summary: Emma Swan, la sheriff, y Regina Mills, la alcaldesa, llevan casadas cuatro años y tienen a Henry un precioso e inteligente niño de 4 años pero ambas desean ampliar la familia y poder así darle un hermanito a Henry, cuando todo parecía casi imposible una noticia volverá sus vidas del revés.
1. Chapter 1

Antes de nada presentaros la nueva historia. Espero que os guste, la verdad es que llevaba varias semanas que me rondaba esta idea en la cabeza y decidí escribirla, no se por donde saldrá pero espero que os guste. Seguiré actualizando _La apariencias engañan_ como hasta ahora aunque las publicaciones de ambas historias serán cuando encentre tiempo pero intentaré que sean al menos dos capítulos por semana.

Disfrutad!

* * *

-¡Emma!- Gritaba la morena desde su dormitorio sin tener respuesta alguna de la rubia lo que la hizo enfadar aún más.- ¡Emma!- Volvió a gritar haciendo que su hijo apareciese por la puerta restregándose los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa, mama?- Decía el niño bastante molesto por haber sido despertado con los gritos de su madre.

-Estoy llamando a mama, ¿Sabes donde esta?- Preguntó sin levantarse de la cama.

-Y yo que sé, estaba durmiendo.- Soltó aún bastante molesto.

-Lo siento, cariño, no quise despertarte.- Dijo Regina que se sintió culpable al no haber pensado que con sus gritos despertaría a su hijo. –Vente, acuéstate conmigo un rato.- Regina abrió los brazos y estrechó a su hijo que se había colado entre las sábanas.

-¿Para qué quieres a mama?- Preguntó el niño acomodándose entre los brazos de su madre.

-No sabía dónde estaba y hace frío para salir de la cama, siento haberte despertado.- Dejó un beso en la frente de su hijo y se acurrucó con él en la cama.

-Pero me has despertado, así que ahora me quedo a dormir contigo.- Respondió adormilado.

-Claro que sí, pero sólo un ratito que tienes que ir al colegio.- Dijo Regina acomodando a su hijo sobre su pecho y acariciándole el pelo quedó dormido.

Regina disfrutaba de esas sensaciones, adoraba pasar momentos así con su hijo. Era un niño inteligente y muy cariñoso, había salido a su madre, Emma tenía el mismo instinto infaltil que Henry había heredado.

Regina nunca había sido tan feliz, tenía la familia que tanto había deseado y eso le inundaba el corazón de felicidad. No podía negar que eran una familia de lo más peculiar, Emma y ella eran como dos polos opuestos que chocaban continuamente pero a pesar de eso se habían enamorado locamente y se habían casado y ahora disfrutaban de una vida juntas con su pequeño hijo y esa alegría que invadía la mansión. Regina quedó dormida con esos pensamientos, una gran sonrisa adornaba su cara.

Emma apareció por la puerta intentando no hacer ruido, había tenido que salir de madrugada para hacerse cargo de sacar a Leroy del Rabitt Hole borracho. Al ver la escena una gran sonrisa salió en su cara, Henry estaba acurrucado con Regina en la cama y ambos parecía disfrutar de un sueño reparador, no quiso molestarlos y viendo la hora que era bajo a la cocina y empezó a preparar el desayuno.

-Hola, mama.- Dijo Henry que bajó en pijama a la cocina al escuchar a la rubia menear las sartenes.

-Buenos días, chico.- Se acercó a él y lo cogió en brazos dándole un beso en la mejilla y sentándolo en uno de los taburete para empezar a servirle su desayuno.- ¿Leche y cereales?- Preguntó Emma y vio como el pequeño simplemente asintió que parecía bastante adormilado.

-¿Me das un poco de chocolate después?- Preguntó poniendo esos ojos a los que Emma casi no se podía resistir por lo que tuvo que ceder.

-Está bien, pero no se lo digas a mama que luego se enfada.- Contestó Emma calentando un poco la leche del niño.

-¿Qué no tengo que saber?- Dijo Regina que entraba en la cocina poniéndose su bata.

-Nada mami.- Respondió el niño con cara de picardía mirando a Emma que asintió con una sonrisa.

-Henry Swan Mills conozco esa mirada mejor que cualquiera y sé que mama no es capaz de resistirse a ella, ¿Qué le has pedido?- Preguntó Regina que seguía apoyada en la puerta con los brazos en las caderas.

-Chocolate…- Confesó Henry agachando la cabeza con miedo a que Regina no regañase.

-Está bien, pero sólo un poco.- Accedió la morena al ver la carita del niño.- Buenos días.- Dijo acercándose a Emma dándole un suave beso en los labios.

-Buenos días, ahí tienes tú café y tus tostadas.- Emma señaló la encimera y Regina sonrió.

-¿Dónde te marchaste esta madrugada?- Preguntó sentándose al lado de Henry que esperaba su leche con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

-Una llamada de urgencia, nada grave.- Emma se sentó dejando la lecho de Henry sobre la mesa y dándole a Regina un cuchillo.

-Me asusté al no verte a mi lado.- Dijo Regina comenzado a comer.- La próxima vez deja un mensaje por fa…- Antes de empezar a comer la morena sintió ganas de vomitar y tuvo que salir corriendo hacia el lavabo.

Emma se quedó estática ante el movimiento de la morena, ni siquiera había probado el desayuno así que no podía haberle sentado nada mal, el miedo se apoderó de ella se levantó rápidamente no sin antes mirar que Henry también parecía preocupado así que a pesar de decirle que esperase allí no lo hizo y llegó unos segundos después de Emma al baño.

-Regina, ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Emma abriendo la puerta viendo a la morena reclinada sobre el váter.

-No sé lo que me ha pasado.- Decía esta sin levantarse.

-Iremos al médico después de llevar a Henry al colegio.- Dijo Emma acercándose a la morena que parecía haber dejado de vomitar y la ayudo a limpiarse y a ponerse en pie.- Chico, vete a desayunar mientras yo ayudo a mama.- Ordenó Emma con una sonrisa para tranquilizar al niño.

-¿Estás bien, mami?- Preguntó Henry antes de querer marcharse.

-Sí, cariño. Será algo que me sentó mal.- Contestó acariciando su cabello.- Ve a desayunar ahora Emma irá a ayudarte a vestirte.- Emma al ver marchar a su hijo cogió a Regina en brazos para llevarla al dormitorio.- Emma, estoy con vómitos pero mis piernas están muy bien.- Dijo pasando sus manos por el cuello de la rubia para no caerse.

-¿Alguna queja?- Pregunto Emma sonriendo.

-Ninguna.- Regina estaba muy cómoda en sus brazos.

Emma bajó después de dejar a Regina en la habitación cambiándose y comenzó a recoger la cocina ante la atenta mirada de su hijo que parecía no querer desayunar ya que tenía casi todos los cereales en su tazón, cosa que extraño enormemente a la rubia pues Henry comía muy bien siempre.

-¿Qué te pasa, chico?- Preguntó Emma sentándose a su lado y dejando un trozo de chocolate que tanto le gustaba.

-¿Mami esta malita?- Preguntó inocentemente el niño.

-Seguro que no es nada, yo la llevo al médico para que la cure rápido, te lo prometo.- Dijo Emma sonriéndole y acercándole el chocolate para que comiera un poco.

Emma se marchó arriba con el niño y tras ayudarlo a vestirse entraron en la habitación principal donde Regina estaba sentada en el borde de la cama algo mareada y un poco pálida, Emma se acercó y coloco sus rodillas en el suelo para quedar a su altura, pasó sus manos por los muslos de la morena para reconformarla y esta sonrió débilmente. Henry presenciaba toda la escena desde la puerta y comenzó a llorar suavemente, al escucharlo Emma se giró sobre si misma y le tendió la mano para que se acercara.

Regina abrazó entonces al niño fuertemente y le susurro algo para tranquilizarlo, surtió efecto pues Henry sonrió y tras coger a sus dos madres de las manos salieron de la casa hacia su colegio, a pesar de no encontrarse muy Regina puso su mejor cara para que el pequeño no se preocupase más.

-Regina tranquila.- Decía Emma que veía que sus piernas no paraban de temblar por los nervios.

-¿Has avisado que no ibas a trabajar?- Preguntó para mantener su cabeza un poco ocupada y así no preocuparse tanto.

-Claro, mi padre hará mi turno hoy.-Contestó Emma cogiendo la mano de Regina para que se tranquilizase un poco.

-Yo hablé con Ruby para que se hiciese cargo de cualquier cosa en el ayuntamiento, estoy nerviosa.- Reconoció Regina.

-No tienes que jurarlo, pero sabes no es nada, seguro que algo que comiste te sentó bien así que relájate y esperemos al doctor Whale.- Dijo Emma dándole un suave beso en sus labios.

Las dos estaban sentadas en la sala de espera, había llamado a la clínica una hora antes y les había dicho que les buscarían un hueco así que les tocaba esperar lo que no le hacía ninguna gracia a Regina que cada vez estaba más nerviosa, no solía enfermar por lo que le preocupaba que algo malo le estuviese sucediendo.

-Regina Mills.- Dijo una mujer pelirroja vestida con su uniforme de enfermera.

-Sí.- Contestó la morena levantándose con la mano de Emma entrelazada con la suya.

-Pasad, el doctor Whale la está esperando.- Las guió hasta la consulto y se marchó al entrar.

Emma abrió la puerta y Regina entró primero sentándose en una de las sillas que había enfrente de la mesa del doctor, Emma la siguió unos segundos después y se sentó a su lado cogiendo su mano. Whale las miró a ambas y sonrió ante el gesto, el doctor las conocía muy bien pues había llevado el embarazo de Emma y habían empatizado mucho en ese tiempo, Regina se volvió una paranoica y hacía que la rubia fuese muy seguido a verlo.

-Dime Regina, ¿Qué te sucede?- Preguntó Whale mirando atentamente a la morena.

-Esta mañana al ir a desayunar me ha dado una sensación bastante rara, el olor de la comida me ha molestado mucho y he tenido que ir a vomitar varias veces así que me he preocupado un poco. –Contó Regina bastante nerviosa.

-Tranquilícese, Regina. No parece ser nada grave, ¿Ha comido algo que pudiese sentarle mal? – Preguntó Whale apuntándolo todo.

-Cenamos lo mismo, doctor. Y tanto Henry como yo estamos bien.- Contestó Emma.

-¿Cuándo fue su último período?- Preguntó Whale incomodando un como a Regina pues sabía por dónde iba.

-Hace un mes, ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Regina.

-Son síntomas que pueden producirse al estar embarazada.- Dijo Whale sorprendiendo a ambas.

Emma se tensó por las palabras de Whale y miró a Regina que había perdido el color con sus palabras, sabía que no era posible pero la mirada de preocupación de Emma hizo que un pinchazo en el estomago la torturase. Pasaron unos segundos de tensión en los que nadie dijo nada, fue Regina quien rompió ese silencio diciendo lo que parecía más que obvio.

-Eso es imposible Whale, como sabes muy bien mi mujer no tiene esa capacidad aunque no me disgustaría que pudiese hacerlo.- Soltó con su tono de ironía haciendo que Emma se relajase.

Durante unos segundos Whale se giró a revisar el historial de Regina mientras que Emma sólo la miraba bastante confusa, durante unos segundos pensó que Regina podía haberla engañado y haber quedado embarazada pero esa idea le horrorizó tanto que prefirió sacarla de su mente cuanto antes para evitarse más sufrimiento. Regina al ver que Emma ser perdía en sus pensamientos y que arrugaba la frente como solía hacer cuando estaba preocupada apretó su mano para reconformarla.

-Regina, ¿Está segura que no está embarazada?- Volvió a preguntar Whale bastante confuso.

-Whale, ¿Te tengo que explicar cómo demonios se hacen los niños?- Soltó Regina que había perdido la paciencia con el médico.

-Regina relájese, aquí pone que se sometió a una inseminación artificial.- Dijo Whale que miraba todos los resultados que allí aparecían.

-Así es pero no resulto, estoy a la espera para volver a repetirla.- Contestó Regina que no recordaba ese hecho.

-Puede ser que hubiese algún error en la prueba o algo similar porque todo parece encajar.- Whale se levantó de su silla.- Túmbate en la camilla.

Regina obedeció y se tumbo, Whale llamó a una enfermera y le dijo que le sacase sangre para hacerle una analítica completa así sabrían si podía ser un embarazo o cualquier otra cosa. Emma permaneció sentada en su silla ya que no soportaba demasiado las agujar y prefería mantenerse alejada.

-Mañana tendrá los resultados, pásese a primera hora y mi asistenta le dirá todo ya que yo no estaré.- Dijo Whale acompañando a las dos mujeres bastantes conmocionadas por la posible noticia.

Emma y Regina saliendo de la consulta sin creerse realmente lo que estaba sucediendo, las sorpresa se reflejaba en sus rostros no podían creer que eso estuviese pasando, llegaron al coche de la morena casi sin pensarlo y sin dirigirse la mirada, no podían decir nada coherente los pensamientos se agolpaban todos en sus cabezas, Emma abrió la puerta del copiloto y esperó que a Regina entrase al coche y luego se subió ella, en lugar de arrancar para dirigirse a la mansión se quedó en silencio mirando al frente.

-Cariño…- Dijo Regina susurrando y girándose en el asiento para verle la cara a Emma.- Emma.- Insistió la morena haciendo que Emma se volviese para mirarla.- ¿Pasamos por la farmacia?- Preguntó viendo la cara de sorpresa de la rubia.

-¿Para qué?- Preguntó esta aún bastante sorprendida por la idea.

-Para comprar un test de embarazo, no puedo esperar a mañana.- Contestó Regina bastante más sobria que Emma.

-Está bien.- Emma arrancó el coche y no dijo nada más.

Ambas llegaron a la mansión en silencio después de haber pasado por la farmacia, ambas parecía nerviosas pero era Emma la que estaba más impactada con la noticia, por alguna razón se había hecho a la idea de que el tratamiento no había funcionado y que no tendrían otro hijo por el momento y ahora esa noticia la había descolocado, además la simple idea de que Regina la hubiese engañado le había producido un fuerte dolor en el pecho por lo que esta emocionalmente agotada.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Regina sentándose al lado de la rubia en el sofá.- ¡Emma!- Subió un poco la vos ya que esta parecía absorta.

-Sí, es que me ha impactado la noticia, me había hecho a la idea que tendríamos que esperar para poder tener otro bebe.- Soltó rápidamente para no preocupar a su mujer.

-¿Sólo es eso?- Regina sabía que había algo más aunque no quisiese presionarla para que se lo contase.

-Tengo que ser sincera… sabes que no puedo mentirte.- Confesó Emma teniendo un poco de miedo ante lo que iba a decir.- Pensar en que podías haber estado con alguien más me ha destrozado, es decir, no es que no confíe en ti, pero no se… es una tontería.- Acabó de decir Emma levantándose para ir a la cocina.

-Escúchame Emma, nunca te haría algo así. Soy inmensamente feliz contigo y con Henry no necesito nada más, además sabes que cuando hay un problema lo hablamos, nada es una tontería y me alegra que me cuentes las cosas así podemos solucionarlas antes de que sean un verdadero problema.- Regina había arrinconado a la rubia entre la nevera y su cuerpo.- Te amo, y eso no va a cambiar. Ojala y este embarazada porque no hay nada que desee más que tener otro hijo contigo.- Dijo Regina ahora besando los labios de la rubia que no pudo resistirse y enredo sus dedos en el pelo de la morena.

-He sido una tonta al pensar eso, lo siento.- Dijo Emma separándose un poco de la morena para poder hablarle.- ¿Vamos a comprobarlo?- Preguntó abrazando a Regina por la espalda y acompañándola al baño.

Regina entró al baño mientras que Emma esperaba en la puerta mordiéndose las uñas, esta tan nerviosa que sin darse cuenta había provocado una pequeña herida en su dedo al morder. Pasaron unos segundos y Regina seguía allí por lo que Emma comenzó a desquiciarse y a andar de un lado a otra como una loca.

-¿Te queda mucho?- Preguntó la rubia pegada ahora a la puerta.

-Ya estoy, pero habrá que esperar un poco.- Regina salió y le dio a Emma el test mientras que ella terminaba de arreglarse la ropa.

Las dos se fueron al sofá y se sentaron una al lado de la otra dejando la prueba sobre la pequeña mesita, entrelazaron sus manos y se quedaron mirando fijamente hacía la mesa, ninguna fue capaz de decir nada pero la tensión podía cortarse en esa habitación, llevaban tanto tiempo buscando el segundo bebe que la idea de se hiciese realidad les parecía un sueño.

Fue Emma la que giró el test y vio el resultado primero ante la expectación de Regina que casi no podía parar quieta.

-¡Emma!- Grito Regina al ver la cara de sorpresa que Emma tenía.- ¿Ha dado negativo?- Preguntó la morena con tono de desilusión.

-Regina… ha salido positivo.- Una gran sonrisa salió de los labios de la rubia que dejo caer el test de sus manos y abrazó fuertemente a la morena que había comenzado a llorar.- Aún no es seguro al 100% pero estos aparatos no suele fallar, Regina vamos a tener otro bebe.- Emma abrazó a la morena y la levantó girando las dos por el salón.

-Es cierto, tendremos que esperar a los resultados de Whale mañana y llamaré a la clínica de Boston para concretar una cita y ver que ha podido pasar.- Dijo Regina.

-Regina Mills, disfruta del momento y bésame.- Dijo Emma que había visto como Regina se ponía seria en un momento donde sólo debía estar feliz.

Emma posó sus manos en el culo de la morena mientras esta seguía besándola intensamente, las dos estaba extasiadas por la idea de tener otro hijo y la pasión y la tensión se hizo insostenible, Emma quitó la camisa a Regina en un rápido movimiento y de desizo de su sujetador segundos después dejándola desnuda de cintura para arriba disfrutando esa belleza a la que tenía el placer de llamar esposa. Emma continuó con sus manos posadas sobre el trase de Regina y hágilmente comenzó a quitar la cremallera de la falda para dejarla con sus bragas negras.

-Adoro este cuerpo.- Dijo Emma que seguía besando intensamente a la morena que sólo disfrutaba del tacto de la rubia en su cuerpo.

Emma caminó lentamente hasta el sofá y se dejó caer sobre la morena suavemente, tras abandonar sus labios comenzó a besar su cuello sabiendo cuanto excitaba ese movimiento a la morena que había cerrado los ojos y gemía disfrutando de las caricias de la rubia. Emma continuó bajando llegando a su ya más que excitados pechos y los succiono haciendo que la morena disfrutase aún más de todas esas sensaciones, cuando la rubia parecía estar más que satisfecha con pechos de la morena comenzó a besar su tersa barriga y a acariciarla dulcemente pensando que era muy probable que albergara a su futuro hijo. Cuando Emma notó que Regina ya no podía aguantar más terminó de bajar y tras quitarle la ropa interior se escurrió entre sus pliegues, estaba totalmente mojada por lo que facilitó mucho la tarea.

-Emma…- Suplicó la morena que no soportaba más las simples caricias de Emma, necesitaba mucho más.

Obedeciendo la súplica de Regina introdujo dos dedos en su interior mientras que acariciaba su clítoris haciendo que la morena se arqueara con sus movimientos, esa imagen la excitaba igual que el primer día. Regina era una mujer pasional que disfrutaba enormemente llevando el control en todo pero con Emma había aprendido que ceder ese poder la hacía disfrutar mucho más.

Emma seguía con sus lentos pero constantes movimientos haciendo que Regina quedase al borde del orgasmos pero sin llegar a alcanzarlo que estaba volviéndola loca. La alcaldesa desquiciada por la lentitud de la morena acercó su mano a su clítoris y comenzó a masajearlo un poco más rápido pero Emma se lo impidió.

-No tenga tanta prisa, alcaldesa.- Susurró Emma que se había alzado y le roba un beso en los labios y a la vez acallaba sus gemidos.

Al notar que la morena no aguantaría mucho más bajó su lengua a su intimidad y disfrutando del sabor de su mujer notó como sus dedos quedaban atrapados en su interior. Regina soltó un fuerte gemido provocado por el increíble orgasmo que Emma había provocad. La rubia salió lentamente de su interior y tras lamer sus dedos dejo un casto beso en los labios de la morena que aún estaba recuperándose.

-¿Más relajada?- Preguntó Emma acomodándose a su lado en el gran sofá.

-Muchísimo más tranquila, ahora me toca a mi.- Regina se giró sobre si misma quedando encima de la rubia que soltó una carcajada.- ¿Por qué llevas tanta ropa?- Preguntó fingiendo estar molesta.- ¡Quítatela!- Le ordenó saliendo de encima de ella para que pudiese levantarse.

Emma obedeció y tras levantarse comenzó a quitarse toda la ropa ante la atenta y pícara mirada de Regina que disfrutaba de la visión que Emma le estaba ofreciendo en ese momento.

-Como no te des prisa te vas a quedar con las ganas.- Advirtió la morena al ver el jueguecito de la rubia.

Emma entonces se desnudó rápidamente y se dejó caer con su cuerpo desnudo sobre el de Regina, y comenzaron otra apasionada sesión de besos y caricias siendo la morena quién acabase provocando el orgasmo a la rubia que gritó su nombre al acabar. Sus cuerpos cansados cayeron rendidos a manos del sueño en el sofá.


	2. Chapter 2

**Espero que os guste… me resulta que el capitulo es un poco caos pero la verdad es que no estoy teniendo tiempo para escribir… Perdonad cualquier error. Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Disfrutad!**

-¡Emma!- Dijo Regina mirando a la rubia que seguía durmiendo a su lado en el sofá

-Un poco más…- Gruñó Emma que sólo se removió un poco.

-Cariño, tenemos que ir a por Henry.- Dijo Regina sonriendo ante lo perezosa que era Emma.

-Es verdad…- Gritó Emma saltando del sofá al levantar la cabeza y mirar el reloj.- Yo voy a por y compro la comida en Grannys.

-Yo puedo preparar la comida.- Dijo Regina que sonrió al ver a la rubia desnuda buscando su ropa por todo el salón.

-De eso nada, tú no te levantas de ese sofá- Señalo el lugar ya con los vaqueros puestos.- ¿Dónde has metido mi sujetador?- Preguntó Emma que llevaba varios minutos buscando.

-Aquí.- Dijo la morena balanceando la prenda en su mano mientras miraba pícaramente a la rubia que sonrió.- Te lo cambio por un beso.

-Pides poco, señora de Swan.- Dijo Emma acercándose y dejando un beso en los labios de la morena que le devolvió la prenda.

Emma terminó de vestirse y tras darle un beso se marchó corriendo para poder llegar al colegio antes de que Henry saliese, Regina se quedó en casa recogiendo toda la ropa y volviendo a vestirse.

-¡Mami!- Gritó Henry entrando por la puerta y tirando su mochila las escaleras.

-Cariño no tires las cosas así.- Le regañó Regina que se agachó para darle un beso al pequeño.

-¿Estas bien?, Mama me ha dicho que el médico dice que estas bien pero no se si creerla.- Dijo Henry provocando un carcajada en la morena.

-¡Oye!- Gritó Emma dándole un suave golpe en el hombro al muchacho.- ¿Cómo que no me crees?

-Mama, es que tú nunca me quieres decir la verdad en cambio Mami si me la dice.- Dijo el pequeño con una gran inocencia en su cara.

-Henry, mama no te miente y yo tampoco.- Regina se había levantado y se había dirigido a la cocina seguida de los dos.

-Si, me dijo que Trevor que había escapado y en realidad se había ido al cielo. –Soltó el niño al recordar la muerte de su tortuga.

-Eso no fue una mentira, Henry. Mama sólo quería que no te pusieses triste pero ya no lo va a hacer más. Yo estoy bien.- Dijo Regina antes de que Emma hablase.

-Vale, lo siento mama.- Henry se acercó a las piernas de su madre y las abrazó para disculparse.

-Tranquilo, cariño.- Dijo Emma cogiendo al pequeño en sus brazos y dándole un fuerte abrazo. –Ahora coge los cubiertos y ponlos en la mesa que vamos a comer.

-Vale, pero necesito que me bajes.- Dijo Henry saltando de los brazos de su madre.

-Corre.- Emma lo despeinó y le dio los cubiertos para que ayudase a poner la mesa- Hola preciosa.- Dijo la rubia acercándose a la morena y dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

-¿Qué has traido de comer?- Preguntó Regina sacando la bebida del frigorífico.

-Una ensalada para ti y dos hamburguesas para Henry y para mi.- Contestó Emma sacando todo y colocándolo en los platos.

-Perfecto. Henry, lleva las servillestas.- Se las dio y lo siguió al comedor con una bandeja con toda la bebida.

-Aquí están los platos.- Dijo Emma dejando delante de cada uno su plato.

-Quiero un zumo- Henry se sentó al lado de Regina que presidía la mesa y la rubia en frente de él.

-Toma.- Regina se lo dio y a Emma le acercó una cerveza mientras que ella bebía agua.

Los tres empezaron a comer, Henry devoraba su hamburguesa, no estaba acostumbrado a comer ese tipo de comidas durante la semana por lo que la estaba disfrutando muchísimo. Emma estaba igual de entusiasmada con su comida, ambos eran adictos a la comida rápida pero Regina se encargaba de que comiesen mucho más sano, por suerte para ambos.

Emma se dio cuenta de que Regina casi ni había probado su ensalada lo que hizo que se preocupase. La rubia dejó sus hamburguesas y se puso a observarla, Regina estaba mirando fijamente a Henry y sonreía cuando este se mancha al comer con tanto gusto.

-¿No te gusta la ensalada?- Preguntó la rubia cogiendo la mano de la morena.

-Sí, está muy buena.- Mintió la morena que casi ni la había probado. Por alguna extraña razón no le apetecía comer eso y se quedó mirando la mitad de la hamburguesa de la rubia.

-Mami… no has comido nada.- Dijo Henry apoyando a la rubia que le sonrió.

-¡Henry!- Rio la morena al ver que su hijo le daba la razón a Emma.

-Toma.- Emma cambió los platos dándole su hamburguesa y comiéndose ella la ensalada.

-Pero… es tú hamburguesa.- Dijo Regina aunque en realidad le apetecía muchísimo comérsela.

-Regina, llevas mirándola un rato. ¿Tienes un antojo?- Le dijo al oído sin que Henry que percatase de nada.

-No digas tonterías, Emma…- Dijo Regina dando un gran bocado a la hamburguesa y dejando a Emma con la boca abierta.

-Esta ensalada no esta tan mal…-Emma dio una pinchada más a la ensalada pero no acababa de gustarle.

-Mama, no inventes. No te gusta nada.- Henry rio al ver la cara de la rubia.

Emma cogió un pedazo de pan y se lo lanzó a Henry que se movió rápido y pudo evitar que le golpease en la cabeza. Regina no se había percatado del movimiento ya que seguía concentrada en su hamburguesa.

-Eres rápido, deberías apuntarte a algún deporte.- Dijo Emma al lanzar el segundo trozo y ver que Henry lo volvía a evitar.

-No me gusta el deporte, me gusta leer y dibujar, y montar a caballo.- Se justificó Henry.

-Emma Swan, como vea otro trozo de pan volar te aseguro que te pasaras el día limpiando.- Regina ni siquiera se movió de su sitio, estaba disfrutando mucho de su comida.

-Está bien, ¿En serio, Henry?- Preguntó la rubia- 9 meses embarazada para que luego salgas como Regina. Me siento muy estafada en este momento.- Dijo haciendo que Henry mirase a Regina que le chocó los cinco y riendo.

-Mama, no te enfades yo te quiero mucho, además me encantan los comics y los videojuegos como a ti. Comparto cosas con las dos.- Dijo provocando una sonrisa tonta en la cara de ambas mujeres, a pesar de sus cinco años era un niño muy listo.

-Te quiero cariño.- Emma miro a los dos y su corazón se lleno ante la estampa que se les presento.

-Yo también os quiero.- Henry miró a las dos y se rió al ver comer a la morena.- Creo que mami quiere más a tú hamburguesa que a nosotras.- Soltó Henry haciendo reír a Regina.

Emma acababa de acostar Henry, quién quería que le contanse uno de sus cuentos así que se había entretenido bastante, cuando llegó al dormitorio se encontró con Regina ya metida en la cama con sus gafas puestas leyendo un libro.

Emma se marchó directamente al baño y tras darse una larga ducha volvió con su camiseta de tirantas blanca y sus short negro, se metió bajo las sábanas ante la atenta mirada de la morena.

-Adoro a ese niño.- Dijo Emma dejando un beso en el cuello de la morena.

-Te tiene totalmente dominada, hace contigo lo que quiere y los consientes demasiado así que deberías ponerte un poco dura con él.- Contestó Regina mirando a Emma que estaba sonriendo pícaramente.

-Eso no es cierto… yo soy muy estricta con él.- Dijo Emma que volvió a besar el cuello de la morena.

-Emma… En uno de sus experimentos quemó parte del jardín y en lugar de regañarle acabaste jugando a los videojuegos con él. Así siempre soy yo la mala.- Contestó Regina que no parecía molesta simplemente quería que se diese cuenta.

-Es que tiene esa mirada que es mi debilidad y estoy segura que si tenemos otro bebe con tus ojos será aun peor.- Aseguró Emma besando los labios de la morena.-Pero ahora… ¿Podemos irnos a dormir?- Emma dejó el libro de la morena sobre la mesita de noche y le quitó las gafas.

-Está bien.- Dijo Regina acostándose y dejando que Emma apoyase su cabeza en su hombro.- Por cierto, mañana pasamos temprano por la clínica y así luego podemos ir a trabajar, no puedo dejarte todo a Ruby otro día más.- Aseguró Regina besando la frente de Emma y colocando su pelo detrás de la oreja.

-Perfecto. Estoy muy nerviosa.- Confesó la rubia pasando su mano por la barriga de la morena.

-Yo también, pero ahora debemos descansar.

Ambas se acomodaron bajo las sábanas y se acurrucaron y se quedaron dormidas.

-Buenos días, soy Regina Mills.- Dijo la morena mirando a la enfermera que las estaba atendiendo.

-Hola, señora Mills. Voy a buscar los análisis, el doctor Whale los dejó aquí.- La enfermera se marchó y dejó a ambas solas que se miraban nerviosas.

-Te amo.- Dijo Emma mirando a la morena que seguía muy nerviosa.

-Yo también.- Contestó Regina que vio llegar a la enfermera con un sobre blanco en sus manos.

-Aquí tiene.- Dijo la joven mujer con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.- Contesto Regina.

Regina cogió el sobre en sus manos y ambas se alejaron de la mesa de recepción. Emma cogió la mano de Regina y la guió hasta una de las bancas para sentarse y así abrirlo más tranquilas.

Tras llevar un par de minutas sentadas mirando el sobre ninguna de las dos podía ocultar sus nervios, llevaban tanto tiempo buscando ese niño que abrir ese sobre era un gran paso. Regina llevaba dos años queriendo quedarse embarazada en sucesivas inseminaciones pero no lo había conseguido, después del último fracaso hacía algo menos de un mes habían decidido dejar de intentarlo por un tiempo así que esa pequeña esperanza hacía que ambas estuviesen nerviosas.

-Deberíamos abrirlo.- Dijo Emma para romper el silencio que se había instaurando entre las dos.

-Estoy nerviosa. Llevamos tanto tiempo deseándolo que me da miedo abrir esto y que diga que todo era un mero suelo.- Confesó Regina.

-Cariño, ha sido el mejor sueño que hemos podido tener, si eso dice que estamos embarazadas seré la mujer más feliz de este mundo y si dice que no también lo seré, porque te tengo a ti y a Henry además de que en unos meses podríamos volver a intentarlo o podríamos adoptar. Hay muchas maneras, pero te quiero y quiero estar contigo siempre. Así que abramos ese papel y veremos si nos podemos tomar una copa de champan o un vaso de agua.- Dijo Emma muy segura de sus palabras.

Regina no dijo nada más, simplemente comenzó a abrir el sobre y lo desenvolvió para poder leer lo que ponía en el interior. Tras unos segundos leyendo unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, Emma no podía leer lo que ponía a sí que se preocupo.

-¿Qué pone?- Preguntó Emma cogiendo los papeles de las manos de la morena.- ¡Regina!- Insisto Emma que no podía leer lo que ponía por los nervios.

-¡Estoy embarazada!- Gritó Regina levantándose de la silla.

-¡Estamos embarazadas!- Gritó también Emma levantándose para abrazar a la morena.

Emma la cogió en peso y giro con ella. Regina había dejado de llorar y en su cara se podía observar una gran sonrisa en sus labios, ambas daban vueltas por toda la consulta soltando carcajadas. Estaban totalmente extasiadas con la noticia.

-Te amo.- Gritó la rubia dejando a la morena en el suelo.- Creó que esta noche nos tocará beber agua. – Rio ante su propia broma y cogió la mano de la morena para salir de allí.

-Te amo, estoy muy nerviosa, me tiemblan las piernas.- Dijo Regina que no se había movido del sitio.

-Eso no es ningún problema.- Emma cogió en brazos a Regina y la sacó así de la clínica llevándola hasta el coche y dejándola en la puerta del copiloto.- Debemos preparar una cena para contárselo a mis padres y a nuestros amigos, pero primero debemos decírselo a Henry, se pondrá muy contento al saberlo.- Decía Emma al subirse al coche casi sin respirar.

-Relájese, sheriff.- Dijo Regina poniendo su mano en la rodilla de la rubia.- Ahora llévame al ayuntamiento y recógeme cuando haya que ir a por Henry.- Emma simplemente asintió y se puso en marcha.

Ambas ya había recogido a Henry y estaban en la cocina preparando el almuerzo mientras que el niño se había marchado a cambiarse la ropa y a lavarse las manos para comer.

-Pasame la servilleta.- Decía Regina a Emma que estaba preparando la ensalda.

-A tus ordenes, alcaldesa.- Bromeo Emma al escuchar el tono serio de la morena.

-Lo siento, es que estoy nerviosa.- Confesó Regina dándole un beso a la rubia.

-Tranquila, Henry se lo tomará bien.- Dijo Emma que seguía batallando con los tomates, a pesar de llevar años casada con Regina y de haber aprendido a medio cocinar era algo que siempre le costaba una barbaridad.

-¿Qué he hecho?- Preguntó el pequeño entrando en la cocina oyendo su nombre.

-Nada, cariño.- Dijo Regina dándose la vuelta para sonreírle.- Sólo que mama y yo tenemos que contarte algo.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó el pequeño bastante ansioso por escuchar la noticia que sus madres tenían que darle.

-¿Te gustaría que tuviésemos otro bebe en la casa?- Preguntó Regina con mucho tacto.

-Claro.- Dijo Henry sonriendo.- ¿Estas embarazada?- Preguntó mirando a Emma que parecía ser la más segura de las dos.

-Así es.- Dijo Emma cogiendo al pequeño en brazos para que le diese un beso a la morena.

-Entonces tienes a mi hermanito en la barriga.- Dijo el niño acercándose a la barriga de la morena poniendo su oído allí.

-Sí.- Sonrió Regina ante las palabras de su hijo.

-Entonces voy a ser el hermano mayor.- Henry hablo con inocencia.

-Va a ser un gran hermano mayor, porque vas a tener que cuidar mucho de él o ella.- Dijo Emma que lo había ayudado a sentarse en su taburete.

-Sí, ojalá sea una hermanita.- Henry sonrió muy contento.

-¿Te guastaría que fuese niña?- Preguntó Regina mientras servía los cereales a su hijo.

-Sí, así yo sigo siendo el hombre de la casa- Soltó el niño provocando una carcajada en Emma y una sonrisa en Regina.

-Tú siempre serás mi hombrecito.- Dijo Regina dándole un beso en la frente.- Pero ahora necesito que desayunes para que no lleguemos tarde.

-Vale.- Henry comenzó a devorar su desayuno.

-Henry, no puedes decírselo a nadie aún.- Dijo Emma sentándose a su lado.- El viernes haremos una fiesta para anunciárselo a todos pero no puede saberlo nadie.

-Vale, me gusta que tengamos un secreto.- Henry siguió desayunado.

Los tres se sentaron en la cocina y comieron entre risas y bromas, los tres disfrutaban de esos momentos juntos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí os dejo otro de mis capítulos caos pero espero que os guste. Espero poder actualizar pero no estoy muy segura.**

 **Disfrutad!**

* * *

 **6 semanas de embarazo.**

-¡Regina!- Gritó Emma desde la cocina- Cariño… ¿Dónde estás?- Decía la rubia desde la cocina ya que había terminado de preparar el desayuno.

Emma salió de la cocina y subió al cuarto de Henry para despertarlo y llevarlo al colegio. Al entrar en la habitación una sonrisa se apoderó de su cara, su hijo estaba totalmente destapado y tumbado boca abajo con su peluche de oso abrazado.

-Henry. Chico- Decía Emma traqueteándolo un poco para que se despertara.

-Un poco más, mama.- Dijo el niño que se revolvió y siguió durmiendo.-

-Venga… que llegaras tarde al cole y mami se enfadará.- Al decir eso el pequeño abrió los ojos y se giro para mirar a la rubia.

-No quiero que mami se enfade.- Se levantó restregándose los ojos y salió de su habitación en dirección a la cocina.

-Espérame abajo voy a buscar a mami.- Dijo Emma viendo como su hijo ponía el piloto automático y baja las escaleras con los ojos casi cerrados.

Emma entró en su dormitorio y se encontró la cama vacía lo que la sorprendió notablemente, la morena llevaba unos días bastante perezosa para levantarse pero esa mañana no estaba allí. Cuando se disponía a salir pensando que Regina abría bajado a la cocina escuchó ruidos en el baño por lo que se precipitó rápidamente abriendo la puerta.

-Cariño.- Dijo al ver a Regina reclinada sobre el váter con lágrimas en sus ojos.- ¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó arrodillándose a su lado y sujetándole el pelo.

-Estas malditas nauseas.- Soltó bastante enfadada la alcaldesa.

-Tranquila, toma.- Emma le acercó un poco de papel para que se limpiase y la ayudo a levantarse un poco.- Lávate la cara, te sentirás mejor.-

-¿Por qué tú no tuviste nauseas?- Preguntó mostrando su enfado aunque realmente no lo estuviese.

-No lo sé, cariño.- Dijo Emma recordando lo tranquilo que fue su embarazo, hasta la hora del parto cuando paso horas sufriendo esos dolores infernales.- Bajemos a desayunar.- Emma cogió la mano de Regina algo más recuperada y bajaron a la cocina.

Al llegar se encontraron a Henry durmiendo sobre la encimera con su oso como almoada, ambas sonrieron.

-Es demasiado parecido a ti.- Susurro Regina.

-Después de 9 meses creo que algo mío tiene que tener, aunque no sea jugar al futbol.- Soltó bastante risueña.

-Henry.- Dijo Regina sentándose a su lado esperando que Emma sirviese el desayuno.

-Buenos días, mami.- Henry se despertó de nuevo y se limpió los ojos.- ¿Cómo esta mi hermanito?- Preguntó pasando su mano por la barriga de su madre como ya era más que costumbre.

-Está muy bien.- Contestó esta.

-Aquí tenéis vuestro desayuno.- Dijo Emma sirviendo a los dos.- Leche y cereales para el hombre de la casa y zumo de naranja y tostadas para la mujer de mis ojos.- Emma despeino a Henry y dio un beso en los labios a Regina.

-Gracias.- Dijeron los dos a la vez riendo.

Después de un largo día de trabajo Emma llegó a la mansión bastante agotada, había sido un día horrible, aparte de todo el papeleo que le ha tocado rellenar había tenido que sacar a Leroy del Rabbit Hole un par de veces.

-Buenas noches, cariño.- Dijo Regina desde la cocina.

-Hola, preciosa.- Contestó Emma que había dejado su chaqueta colgada en la percha y sus zapatos en la puerta.

-Emma, recoge tus zapatos.- Dijo antes incluso de ver a la rubia aparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Emma mirando a su alrededor.

-Porque te conozco, y siempre que llegas cansada haces lo mismo. Mételos en el armario, por favor.- Dijo Regina terminando la cena.

Emma hizo lo que la morena le pidió y se acercó a la cocina para encontrarse a la alcaldesa con su delantal puesto y toda la comida casi lista, el olor había cautivado a la rubia que estaba hambrienta. Entró y tras dejar un beso en el cuello de la morena pico en uno de los platos.

-Llama a Henry y pasamos al comedor.- Dijo Regina llevando los últimos platos.

-A sus órdenes.- Emma corrió escaleras arriba.- ¡Henry!- Gritó la rubia entrando en su cuarto asustando al pequeño.

-Me has asustado.- Dijo enfadado.

-Lo siento. La comida está lista y estoy hambrienta.- Dijo Emma riendo.

-Está bien, voy a buscar mis zapatos.- Henry sabía que Regina le regañaría si aparecía sin ellos.

-No hay problema.

Emma se lazó a por él y lo cogió en brazos. Henry rio cuando su madre lo cogió por la barriga ya que tenía muchas cosquillas. Emma corrió escaleras abajo con el pequeño en sus brazos que reía a carcajadas. Al llegar al comedor lo sentó en la mesa bajo la atenta mirada de la morena que tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

-A veces no sé quién es más niño de los dos.- Soltó sirviendo un poco de zumo a Henry.

-Mama, que tiene 28 años y sigue jugando como yo que tengo 5.- Dijo el niño con inocencia.

-¡Oye!- Dijo Emma dándole un flojo golpe al niño en el brazo.- ¿Cómo sabes la edad que tengo?- Preguntó bastante curiosa ya que normalmente los niños olvidaban esas cosas.

-Tuve que rellenar los papeles y mami me lo dijo.- Contestó el niño comiendo un poco de ensalada.

-Regina… ¿Le dijiste mi edad? Podías haberme quitado unos cuantos años.- Dijo mirando a la morena que sólo disfrutaba de la conversación.

-Si me la dijo, y mami tiene 30.- Afirmó Henry muy orgulloso.

Regina estaño en carcajadas al ver la inocencia con la que hablaba su hijo, hacía unos días le habían pedido rellenar unos formularios para el colegio y como no quería que Regina lo hiciese ella tuvo que ayudarlo a escribir todos los datos que el niño parecía haber memorizado.

Los tres siguieron comiendo tranquilamente, la conversación se había centrado en el día de Henry en el colegio y en si Emma había detenido a algún malo, aunque Henry parecía decantarse más por la profesión de Regina le gustaba imaginar a Emma como un caballero con armadura.

-Cariño, creo que deberíamos hablar ya con tus padres- Dijo Regina cuando estaban tomando el postre.

-Tienes razón. Se enteraran antes o después, realmente sólo quería esperar para saber que todo va bien. ¿Te parece que preparemos una cena mañana?- Preguntó Emma.

-Está bien, es viernes y así no tendremos que madrugar el sábado.- Contestó está comiendo sus frutas.

-Mamas, ¿Mañana puedo darles yo la noticia a los abuelos?- Preguntó Henry que había estado centrado en comerse su natilla.

-Pues claro.- Dijo Emma mirando a Henry.

-¡Bien!- Gritó el niño.- ¿Puedo ir a jugar?- Preguntó después.

-Sólo mientras nosotras limpiamos, después a la cama. –Dijo Regina con una sonrisa.

-Yo aviso a mi madre mañana por la mañana.- Emma había dejado de comer su postre para mirar a Regina.

-Vale, deberías invitar a Will y a Bella.- Dijo Regina pensando en los invitados.- Yo se lo diré a Ruby y a Dorothy.

-Perfecto. Me gustaría decírselo a Killian también.- Dijo Emma que continuó comiendo.

-Emma, es tu amigo, puedes decírselo a quién quieras sólo dímelo para preparar la cena.- Dijo Regina que vio la cara de duda de Emma.

-Ya… es que después de lo sucedido con él no sabía si te molestaba.- Soltó Emma más tranquila.

-Emma, lo que pasó con él fue un malentendido. Yo me puse celosa sin motivos y ya me disculpé tanto contigo como con él.- Dijo Regina muy calmada.

-Y me encantaron tus celos.- Dijo Emma mirándola y guiándole un ojo pícaramente.- Creó que debería provocar más esos celos tuyos si acabamos con una noche de sexo como esa.

Regina sonrió y golpeó suavemente la mano de Emma que se rio al recordar la tórrida noche después de la aparición de Killian en el pueblo. Regina había tenido un ataque de celos horrible al ver cómo Emma trataba al hombre que era como un hermano para ella y al volver a casa la había acorralado en la cocina y acabó desahogando su furia con el mejor polvo de la historia.

Emma y Regina terminaron de fregar las cosas y subieron a acostar a Henry como ya era lo habitual. Ambas tras dejar al niño dormitando en su habitación entraron en su dormitorio y acabaron durmiendo abrazadas, Emma había tenido un día agotador y no había caído a las provocaciones de Regina.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo Bella al llegar a la mansión.

-Hola.- Emma se acercó y tras darle un abrazo la invitó a entrar al salón.- Buenas, Will. ¿Cómo va esa mano?- Preguntó la rubia que vio al hombre con el brazo en cabestrillo.

-Por suerte mejorando.- Dijo el hombre sonriendo y acompañando a su mujer al salón donde ya están Mary Margaret y David.

-Emma Swan- Escuchó Emma a su espalda y se giro sonriendo ante la llamada de su amigo.

-Killian Jones.- Correspondió la rubia abrazando a su amigo que la alzo en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo esta mi rubia favorita?- Preguntó el hombre bajando a Emma al suelo.

-Muy bien. ¿Cómo vas tú?- Dice la rubia cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

-Por suerte mejor.- Dijo Killian.- Todo ha sido un susto, el médico dice que solo es cansancio.

-Me alegro…- Dijo Emma acompañando a su amigo al salón.- Killian no digas nada del embarazo de Regina, lo vamos a contar después de la cena.- Emma bajo la voz para que nadie pudiese escucharla.

-Tranquila, soy una tumba.- Dijo el hombre alejándose de ella y dirigiéndose a David para saludarlo, se habían hecho buenos amigos desde que el moreno había llegado al pueblo.

-Henry- Llamó Emma al niño al verlo corretear por toda la casa con Kate por toda la casa.- Venid aquí.- Dijo Emma con autoridad para que los niños se acercaran.

-¿Qué pasa mama?- Preguntó Henry que había cogido Kate de la mano.

-Nada, sólo que no debéis correr por la casa así, seguro que os hacéis daño. Lleva a Kate a ver tus juguetes nuevos. –Emma dejo a los niños que subían corriendo por las escaleras.

-¡Emma!- Gritó Regina desde la cocina para que la ayudase.

-Dime cariño.- Se acercó por detrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Puedes servirles a los invitados otra copa de vino, la comida esta casi lista.- Dijo la morena girándose y dándole un suave besos en los labios.

-Está bien, yo me encargo.- Emma se giró y cogió una botella de vino.

-¿Quién quiere más vino?- Dijo Emma entrando en el salón.

David estaba charlando animadamente con Killian y Will sobre el último partido de futbol, mientras que Mary Margaret hablaba con Bella sobre los últimos libros que le habían llegado, Dorothy y Ruby habían subido a ver a los niños.

-Podéis pasar al comedor.- Dijo Regina apareciendo por la puerta.

-Voy a avisar a Ruby y a los niños dijo Emma que había visto entrar a Dorothy en el salón.

Emma subió las escaleras rápidamente y se encontró con Ruby, Kate y Henry sentados en la cama de este último viendo el último comic que Regina le había comprado al pequeño. Entró intentando no armar demasiado ruido para poder escuchar lo que hablaban pero los tres se dieron cuenta y levantaron la cabeza.

-Tía Emma, Henry me ha dejado el comic. ¿Me lo puedo llevar?- Preguntó Kate sonriendo.

-Claro que sí.- Contestó Emma riendo ante la inocencia de la niña.

-Ves, lobita.- Dijo Ruby mirando a su hija con una sonrisa tonta en su cara.

-Debemos bajar a comer ya, sino Regina vendrá a buscarnos y no sobreviviremos.- Dijo provocando la risa de los tres.

-Es cierto, mami se puede enfadar. Vamos.- Henry cogió la mano de Kate y salieron dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

-Son una preciosidad.- Dijo Ruby levantándose para bajar al salón.

-Nos tienen totalmente dominadas, Ruby.- Dijo Emma sonriendo.

Una vez que todos estaban sentados en la mesa Regina y Emma sirvieron la espectacular lasaña que la morena había estado preparando toda la tarde. Regina se sentó presidiendo la mesa con Emma a un lado y Henry al otro. Todos disfrutaron de la comida con una conversación relajada dirigida principalmente por los dos niños que estaban entusiasmados por una excursión que tenían la semana siguiente. Ruby y Dorothy habían intentado relajar a la niña pero le había resultado imposible.

-Voy a traer el postre.- Dijo Regina.

-No te preocupes yo me encargo.- Dijo Emma levantándose de la mesa terminando de recoger las cosas.

-Yo te ayuda, rubia.- Dijo Killian levantándose tranquilamente.

Emma y Killian salieron del salón mientras que el resto siguieron charlando tranquilamente. Bella y Will estaban muy contentos porque se habían comprado la casa que ambos tanto habían deseado mientras que David y Mary Margaret contaban que tenían previsto irse de viaje en unas semanas.

-¡Mami! ¿Nos podemos ir a jugar?- Preguntó Henry poniendo cara de corderito.

-Está bien, te aviso cuando vayamos a tomar una copa para lo que tú y yo sabemos.- Dijo bajando la voz al final de la frase.

-Vale. Kate vamos a jugar.- Henry cogió a su amiga de la mano y se la llevo hacía su dormitorio para jugar un ratillo.

-Estos niños sólo piensan en jugar.- Dijo Dorothy al ver a los niños corriendo escaleras arriba.

-Están en la edad.- Soltó Emma apareciendo con la tarta.

-Todo estaba buenísimo…- Dijo Mary Margaret en ese momento.- ¿Quién ha preparado la tarta?- Preguntó.

-He sido yo.- Dijo Emma muy contenta.- Bueno… con la ayuda de mi morena.- Emma se acercó y dio un beso en los labios a la morena.

-Sois un encanto.- Dijo Killian mirando a las dos.

Mary Margaret se encargo de partir la tarta y repartir un trozo para cada uno, Regina repitió un par de veces ante la sorpresa de casi todos los presentes pues sabía que la morena no solía comer tanto. Emma y Mary Margeret recogieron la mesa y todos pasaron al salón para tomarse algo y así darles la noticia a todos.

Regina se acercó a Emma para poder hablar con ella sin que nadie se enterase de lo que quería decirle.

-Cariño, avisa a Henry.- Dijo Regina mientras que el resto estaban tan a gusto charlando y tomando sus respectivas copas.

-Voy.- Emma se disculpo y salió hacía el dormitorio del niño para que bajase.

Regina siguió charlando con Ruby y Mary Margaret sobre lo respectivo a la nueva piscina pública que la morena iba inaugurar para pasar el verano más cómodos. Killian estaba charlando con David sobre su última conquista y Bella y Will compartían confidencias sin que los otros se percatasen.

-Es una gran idea lo de la piscina, Regina.- Dijo Mary Margaret muy contenta.

-Era hora de modernizar un poco el pueblo.- Sentenció la mujer muy orgullosa.

-Además seguro que a los niños les encanta el plan.- Dijo Ruby pensando en su hija y en Henry.

-Así es, Henry esta emocionadísimo. El sábado pasado tuvimos que comprarle un bañador que vio en una tienda.- Dijo Regina riendo al recordar la escena.

Emma apareció en ese momento con Kate en la espalda enganchada como un monillo y Henry en sus brazos también enganchado a su cuello. Los tres reían, tenían casi la misma edad pensaron todos los allí presentes.

-Tenemos algo que contaros.- Dijo Regina interrumpiendo las risas de todos los allí presentes.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Mary Margaret bastante preocupada.- ¿Emma? ¿Pasa algo?- Su preocupación fue trasmitida a David que se había levantado.

-Henry…- Dijo la rubia dándole la señal al muchacho para que lo contase él.

-¡Voy a tener un hermanito!- Gritó Henry levantando los brazos en forma de victoria.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Mary Margaret con cara de estupefacción.

-¡Felicidades!- Dijeron Ruby y Dorothy a la vez, ambas se levantaron y se abrazaron a las dos mujeres que tenían una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

-Gracias- Contestó Regina con una gran sonrisa.

Bella y Will también felicitaron a ambas mujeres y los abrazaron muy contentos por las mujeres, Killian también se abrazó a Regina y la felicitó aunque reconoció que él ya lo sabía todo.

Mary Margaret y David seguían bloqueados por la noticia, la verdad es que sabían que Emma y Regina habían estado buscando un bebe pero según tenían entendido lo habían dejado de intentar de momento. Fue David quién primero se acercó a Regina y la abrazó para felicitarla acercándose después a Emma que le sonreía.

-¿Mama?- Preguntó Emma al ver que Mary Margaret no respondía a la noticia.

-¡Enhorabuena!- Dijo Mary abalanzándose sobre las dos mujeres que sonrieron ante el efusivo abrazo de la mujer.- Voy a ser abuela.

-Ya eres mi abuela.- Dijo Henry enfadándose por las palabras de la morena.

-Ya lo sé, príncipe.- Mary Margaret lo cogió en brazos para que no se enfadase.- Voy a ser abuela de nuevo.- Corrigió la mujer.

-Vale… pero será mi hermanita pequeña.- Henry se rió y abrazó a su abuela.

-Mamis… yo quiero también una hermanita.- Dijo Kate en ese momento mirando a sus madres.

-Creo que deberíamos trabajar más en ello.- Dijo Ruby provocando que Dorothy se sonroja por la insinuación de la mujer.

-Kate tiene razón. Deberíais plantearos ir a por el segundo, así tendríamos los niños de la misma edad.- Emma sonrió ante el nerviosismo de las mujeres.

-¡Emma!- Gritó Ruby ya que las insinuaciones cada vez estaban poniendo más nerviosa.

-Lo siento…- Emma sonrió y beso a la morena ante la atenta mirada de todos los allí presentes.

Tras pasar ese incómodo momento todos pararon un rato más charlando y preguntado a Regina todo sobre el embarazo, esta estaba feliz. No podía dejar de acariciarse la barriga a pesar de que aún no se podía nota.

Emma se metió en la cama agotada, había pasado más de una hora limpiando todo lo que habían ensuciado en esa noche ya que la morena no se había sentado demasiado bien.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó la rubia abrazando a la morena por la espalda.

-Algo mareada, este hijo tuyo me va a matar.- Susurró Regina acariciando la mano que la rubia había colocado sobre su barriga.

-No te preocupes, en unas semanas dejaras de sentir nauseas y mareos.- Dijo Emma besando el cuello de la alcaldesa que gimió al notar el contacto.- Y mientras tanto yo prometo consentirte mucho.

-¿A sí?- Preguntó Regina girándose para quedar de cara a la rubia y así poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Sí.- Emma se acercó un poco más uniendo tocando la nariz de la morena con la suya.- Al final la noche ha salido genial, Henry esta contentísimo y mi madre me ha dicho que quería hacer una fiesta con el pueblo para celebrarlo.- Contó Emma dejando suaves beso por toda la cara.

-No tengo muchas ganas de fiesta, hablaré con ella y llegaremos a un acuerdo.- Regina beso los labios de la rubia y acarició su muslo desnudo.

-Está bien. Encárgate tú de ella.- Emma se subió encima de Regina pero sin dejar su peso sobre ella.

-¿Tienes ganas de jugar?- Preguntó Regina sonriendo pasando sus manos por el culo de la rubia que estaba muy excitada.

-Muchas, y si me tocas así más.


	4. Chapter 4

**Siento la tardanza cada vez se me hace más difícil actualizar seguido pero lo intento.**

 **Disfrutad!**

 **8 semanas de embarazo.**

-Emma…- Decía Regina con la voz adormilada.- Emma…- Volvió a insistir al notar que la rubia no se despertaba.

-¿Qué?- Dijo esta sin moverse de su posición y con la voz muy ronca.

-Quiero chocolate.- Regina se giró un poco para hablarle a la rubia que estaba boca abajo apoyada en la almohada.

-¿Ahora?- Preguntó la rubia que seguía adormilada.

-Claro que ahora.- Espetó Regina molesta.

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó la rubia que notaba todo su cuerpo dormido y sin poder prácticamente moverse.

-No lo sé… pero tú hijo quiere chocolate.- Soltó Regina que cada vez estaba bastante molesta.

-Cariño, si estas despierta…. ¿Por qué no vas a cogerlo?- Preguntó Emma que estaba KO.

-Porque no queda, tienes que ir a comprar.- Regina dijo acercándose al odio de la rubia para besarla y así conseguir convencerla.

-¿En serio?- Emma se giro.- No juegues sucio, Mills.- Dijo está quedando boca arriba.

-Por favor…- Susurro Regina otra vez.

-Pero si compré chocolate ayer… ¿Ya te lo has comido?- Preguntó de nuevo Emma que no quería salir de la cama a esa hora.

-Si… Henry me ayudó un poco.- Confesó Regina con tono dulce.

-¿Por qué demonios te dan los antojos a estas horas?- Preguntó Emma que ya se había levantado de la cama y empezaba a ponerse un chándal para salir.

-No lo sé… pero no puedo evitarlo.- Dijo Regina que miraba bastante excitada a la rubia que se había desnudado para cambiarse.

-Me vas a matar un día de estos… así no hay quién rinda en el trabajo.- Emma terminaba de vestirse bastante adormilada.

-No te preocupes, Swan, hablaré con tu jefa para no te exigía demasiado.- Dijo Regina en tono de picardía.

En ese momento Emma no se puso la camiseta y se acercó lentamente a la morena con tan sólo su sujetador y su pantalón del chándal puesto. Emma beso apasionadamente los labios de la morena que había gemido ante el gesto de la rubia. La sheriff se colocó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de la morena y paso sus manos por la cadera de la alcaldesa mientras que esta se arqueaba un poco ante los beso en el cuello de la rubia.

-¿Estás segura que quieres chocolate?- Preguntó Emma que seguía con su tortura.

-Si.- Dijo Regina intentando resistirse a las caricias de la rubia.

Emma entonces subió un poco la camiseta del pijama de la morena y comenzó a martirizar uno de sus pezones mientras que con la mano acariciaba el otro, los gemidos de la morena se hicieron notables por toda la habitación. Emma siguió así durante unos segundos más para ver si podía conseguir no tener que ir a comprar nada.

-¿Sigues queriendo chocolate?- Emma volvió a preguntar sin alejarse de sus pechos.

-Swan- Dijo Regina en tono algo tosco- Eso le funciono la semana pasada pero esta no. Vaya a por mí chocolate.

-¿En serio no quieres que siga?- Insistió Emma intentando convencer a la morena.

-Si quiero, pero primero ve a por mí chocolate.- Regina no iba a dar su brazo a torcer a pesar de que la semana anterior Emma si lo había conseguido.

-Sabes que si voy a por el chocolate a las….- Emma giro su cabeza y miró el reloj que había en la mesita- cuatro de la mañana no vas a conseguir nada de mí, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Emma jugando su último cartucho.

-De eso me encargo yo, pero quiero chocolate.- Regina no dejaba que Emma la convenciese.

-Vale.- Emma dejo de insistir ya que estaba viendo que no iba a conseguir absolutamente nada.

Emma salió del dormitorio y se marchó a la única tienda que estaba abierta, Regina por su parte se quedó leyendo un rato. Durante los últimos días los antojos habían sido un no parar y Emma había sufrido las consecuencias ya que le tocaba ir de madrugada a comprar cosas tan extrañas como pepinillos. Regina a pesar de intentar cuidarse y no comer tantas porquerías no pudo evitar aumentar notablemente el consumo de chocolate, incluso Henry comía mucho más dulce ahora debido a que su madre tenía un armario lleno de cosas que al final tenía que compartir con el pequeño.

Media hora después Emma volvía a la cama dejando antes una gran bolsa blanca llena de todo tipo de chocolates, la rubia se quito la ropa y se dejó caer en ropa interior sobre la cama quedando dormida casi al instante, por su parte Regina comió una gran cantidad de dulce y después se acostó para dormir las pocas horas que le quedaban antes de tener que irse a trabajar.

Regina se acostó de lado y quedó adormilada hasta que notó que el cuerpo semidesnudo de la rubia se enlazaba al suyo, Emma colocó su mano en la cadera de la morena y su cabeza en el cuello. Así ambas quedaron dormidas, disfrutando del arropador sueño.

Henry se despertó antes que sus madres y en silencio se coló en su dormitorio. Emma estaba dormida boca abajo con todo su pelo alborotado mientras que Regina estaba dormida de lado, el niño se coló entra ambas y se metió debajo de las sábanas pero nada más entrar vio los envoltorios de chocolate sobre la mesa de noche.

El niño se levantó rápidamente y vio una gran bolsa llenas de chocolates así que cogió una de sus barritas favoritas y se la llevó al centro de la cama de nuevo para abrirla y comérsela, al intentar abrirla hizo algo de ruido y provocó que Regina se despertase.

-Henry, cariño.- Dijo la morena aún adormilada viendo al pequeño con una sonrisa nerviosa y sus manos escondidas en la espalda.

-Hola, mami.- Soltó el niño intentando bajarse de la cama sin mostrar sus manos.

-¿Qué llevas ahí?- Preguntó la morena que vio como la rubia se movía al escucharlos hablar.

-Un chocolate.- Contestó el niño que sabía que si mentía se podría meter en un lio.

-No te lo puedes comer hasta que no desayunes- Dijo Regina provocando una gran sonrisa en el pequeño que ya se imaginaba que su madre se lo quitaría.

-Vale mami.- El niño la abrazó muy fuerte.- ¿Puedo despertar a mama?- Preguntó el pequeño.

-Vamos a dejarla dormir un poco más.- Dijo la morena al recordar el viaje nocturno que tuvo que hacer la rubia.

-Vale.- Henry se levantó y salió del dormitorio junto a su madre.

Regina y Henry se marcharon a la cocina, la morena se dispuso a preparar el desayuno mientras que el niño se encargaba de poner algunos cubiertos sobre la encimera de la cocina. Regina preparo dos tazas de café y varias tostadas además de un poco de leche con unas galletas para el niño.

-Cariño, ya puedes ir a despertar a mama.- Dijo Regina terminando de poner la mesa.

-Vale, mami.- Henry salió corriendo escaleras arriba hasta llegar al dormitorio de sus madres.

Henry entró lentamente en el dormitorio y se metió en la cama quedando enfrente de la cara de la rubia que parecía estar casi muerta, el sueño que la rubia tenía era demasiado profundo. El niño dejo un beso en la mejilla de la rubia pero no se movió.

-Mama.- Decía el niño traqueteando el cuerpo de la rubia.

-Un minuto más.- Dijo Emma girando su cara, muy adormilada.

-Mama….- Volvió a insistir el moreno.

-Un ratito más, porfis- Volvió a decir Emma provocando una sonrisa en el niño.

-Mama, como no te levantes mami va a venir y te va a castigas.- Dijo Henry muy tranquilo pero viendo como la rubia daba un salto en la cama. Henry soltó una carcajada.

-Eres un malote.- Dijo Emma haciéndole cosquillas al pequeño que casi no podía respirar de tanta risa.

-Mama… cosquillas no.- Henry no podía hablar.

-Está bien, te doy una tregua pero no me des más sustos así.- Dijo Emma cogiendo al niño en brazos para bajar las escaleras con él.

Ambos entraron en la cocina y sonrieron al ver a Regina bailando mientras terminaba de colocar las cosas en la encimera de la cocina.

-Buenos días, cariño.- Dijo Emma que seguía con el niño en brazos. Se acercó a ella y le dejó un beso en los labios ante la atenta mirada del niño.

-Mami, yo también quiero un beso.- Dijo el pequeño que se había puesto celoso de la rubia. Ambas sonrieron ante la idea del niño.

Regina se acercó al niño y dejo un beso en su mejilla pero el pequeño no estaba de acuerdo con ese beso y cogió las mejillas de su madre y dejo un ligero beso en sus labios, el movimiento enterneció a ambas.

-¡Eh!- Grito Emma separando al niño de Regina.- Los labios de mami son solo míos.- Dijo Emma para molestar un poco al morena.

-No.- Dijo el pequeño tendiéndole los brazos a la morena para que lo cogiese.- Mami cógeme.- Henry dijo al ver que la rubia lo separaba de ella.

-Ven aquí.- La morena lo cogió en brazos y se dirigió a sentarse.

-Ves, mami me quiere más a mi.- Dijo mirando a la rubia para que quedase claro.

-De eso nada, pequeñajo.- Emma se acercó a la morena y le robo un beso para que el niño lo viese- Mami me quiere más a mí.

-No…- Al niño se le saltaron algunas lágrimas.

-¡Emma!- Gritó la morena la ver a su hijo llorar.- No te lo creas, cariño. Yo te quiero mucho y a mama también.- Dijo Regina dando un beso en la frente del niño.

\- Y también tienes que querer a mi hermanito.- Henry paso su mano por la barriga de la morena.

-Henry…- Dijo la rubia que no quería enfadar más al niño.- Mami nos quiere a los tres y yo también os quiero mucho.- Emma se acercó y le abrió la chocolatina que le niño había estado guardando con tanto cariño.

-Lo sé, mama. Pero te gusta enfadarme.- Dijo el pequeño riendo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Preguntó Emma mirando a Regina.

-Mami me dijo que tú te divertías cuando nos enfadamos.- Henry chocó los cinco con su madre morena.

-Así que mami te dijo eso… creó que castigaré a mami por ser tan mala.- Dijo riendo ante la mirada de enfado del pequeño.

-No… a mami la dejas tranquila.- Dijo el moreno que comenzó a comer.

-Gracias cariño.- Dijo Regina sonriendo ante la defensa de su hijo.

Los tres comenzaron a comer rápidamente pues se habían entretenido y llegarían tarde al colegio de Henry y las dos mujeres al trabajo, nada más terminar dejaron los cacharros en el lavavajillas y subieron a vestirse. Regina que solía tardar más comenzó a cambiarse mientras Emma ayudaba al niño.

-Henry… ¿Te has lavado los dientes?- Decía mientras el niño se entretenía en el baño con un cómic.

-Sí, mama. Ya salgo.- Dijo saliendo sólo con sus calzoncillos de batman.

-Me gustan.- Emma sonrió al recordar lo que le había costado encontrarlos.

-Lo sé… pero no te los voy a dejar.- Dijo el moreno riendo y dejando el cómic sobre la cama.

-Eso ya lo veremos pero ahora tenemos que vestirnos o llegaremos tarde.- Emma cogió los pantalones negros del uniforme y se los puso al pequeño.

-Mama, ¿Me puedo llevar a Jokie al cole?- Preguntó señalando su figura de acción del joker.

-Está bien, pero tienes que cuidarlo mucho y no darle problemas a la abuela con eso.- Contestó terminando de abrochar los botones del polo del niño que no dejaba de moverse. – Ponte los zapatos y vienes al dormitorio para que te los ate.

Emma salió corriendo de la habitación del niño para poder cambiarse ella, al entrar se encontró con la morena enfundada en uno de sus espectaculares vestidos, a pesar del embarazo había cogido aún muy poco peso y le quedaban increíbles. Ella se colocó sus habituales vaqueros ceñidos y una camisa blanca para después colocarse la chaqueta de sheriff que la morena le obligaba a llevar.

-Mirad.- Dijo el niño entrando en la habitación.- Ya sé atarme los codornes.

-Cordones, cariño.- Corrigió Regina mirando el nudo extraño que Henry había hecho.

-Déjame arreglarte un momento.- Dijo Emma arrodillándose para atarle bien los zapatos.

Los tres salieron juntos de la casa, Emma había dejado su coche en el mecánico unos días antes así que era la morena la que conducía. Al llegar al colegió ambas se levantaron y lo acompañaron a la puerta donde se encontraron con Ruby dejando a su hija.

-Hola guapas.- Dijo Ruby acercándose a las dos mujeres.

-Hola.- Dijeron las dos a la vez viendo a Henry y a Kate desaparecer juntos.

Tras una breve conversación cada una se marchó sus respectivos trabajos. Tenían unos días bastante ajetreados y Henry pasaba el resto de la tarde con sus abuelos.

 **9 semanas de embarazo.**

-Hola cariño.- Dijo Regina a través de su móvil.

-¿Qué antojo tienes ahora?- Preguntó Emma que estaba muy ocupada y era interrumpida cada poco tiempo a la rubia.

-¿No puedo simplemente saber cómo esta mi mujer?- Dijo Regina con tono irónico.

-Regina…- Emma estaba perdiendo un poco la paciencia.- Tengo mucho trabajo, ve al grano.

-Me apetece una hamburguesa del Granny´s.- Soltó directamente.

-¿No puedes pedírsela a tu querida secretaria?- Dijo mientras terminaba de firmar unos papeles y se levantaba para ir a hacer la ruta.

-No creó que mi secretaria pueda darme lo que yo necesito.- Soltó Regina con tono seductor.

-Regina….- Suplicó Emma que cada vez le costaba más resistirse a los arrebatos de la morena.- Tú secretaria está totalmente capacitada para llevarte esa hamburguesa.- Siguió intentando desviar el tema.

-No creo que a Dorothy le haga gracia que Ruby satisfaga mis antojos.- Soltó Regina algo molesta por la negativa de la rubia.

-Creo que no le importaría que comiese una hamburguesa contigo.- Continuó subiendo al coche y colocando el móvil en manos libres.

-¡Swan!- Grito Regina- Estoy perdiendo la paciencia, ¿Me vas a traer la hamburguesa o no?- Soltó directamente ya sin ocultar su enfado.

-Cariño, tengo que terminar la ronda… ya no puedo faltar más días al trabajo pero prometo que en cuanto terminé pasaré por allí.- Dijo Emma que en el fondo no quería resistirse a la morena.

Una hora después Emma estaba entrando en la alcaldía con una bolsa en sus manos. Ruby estaba sentada en su mesa atendiendo el teléfono por lo que simplemente le indicó con la mano que pasase, la rubia entro sin tocar y se encontró a la morena bastante molesta hablando por teléfono.

Emma se acercó a la mesa y tras quitar algunos papeles colocó ambos almuerzos sobre ella y esperó a que Regina acabase con su discusión telefónica, nada más colgar Regina abrió el envoltorio de la hamburguesa y dio un mordisco.

-Hasta que llegas.- Dijo Regina limpiando su boca.

-Hola para ti también.- Contestó Emma comiendo.

-Pensaba que no ibas a venir.- Regina seguía devorando su comida.

-Regina… sabes que siempre vengo pero necesito poder trabajar también.- Dijo Emma mirando a los ojos a la morena.

-Lo sé… lo siento. Estoy un poco irritable últimamente.- Confesó Regina.

-Es normal… simplemente necesito que me comprendas un poco.- Emma se levantó y tiro de la mano de Regina para que se levantase de la silla.- Te amo, y adoro a eso niño que te crea esos benditos antojos pero necesito que tengas paciencia.- Emma se sentó donde antes estaba la morena y la invitó a sentarse en sus piernas.

-Yo también te amo y en el fondo también adoro los antojos aunque me hagan comer comida tan poco saludable, y aunque parezca imposible creo que ese este niño se va a parecer a ti.- Dijo Regina dando un beso a la rubia.

-No es imposible, Henry es idéntico a ti.- Justificó Emma que seguía con el beso.- Adora leer como tú, le encanta la fruta como a ti… creó que me han engañado.- Dijo Emma riendo sonoramente y viendo como Regina también pacería relajarse.

-Eso es cierto… son nuestros hijos, Emma. Tú me has regalado lo mejor que tengo y es esta familia.- Regina volvió a besarla.

-Estoy de acuerdo… vamos a comer.- Dijo Emma mirando a la morena sonriendo.

Regina se acercó a la mesa aún sentada sobre las piernas de la rubia y comenzó a comer de nuevo la hamburguesa que estaba sobre la mesa, Emma colocó sus manos sobre la cadera de la morena y la acarició un mientras que acercaba su plato de hamburguesa para poder comer también ella.

Nada más dar el último bocado Emma giro a Regina y se levantó abrazándola para dirigirla al sofá que había cerca de la mesa, nada más llegar se dejó caer sobre ella y la beso apasionadamente.

-¿Pasamos al postre?- Preguntó Emma sonriendo y besando su cuello.

-Creo que Ruby estaba más interesada en eso…- Dijo riendo por la cara de la mujer.

-Como yo me entere que otra mujer toca este cuerpo deberá huir al fin del mundo para que no la encuentre.- Dijo Emma riendo.

-Me lo apunto, pero todo depende de ti. Te quiero disponible al 100%.- Soltó desabrochando los botones de la camisa de la rubia.

-Perfecto.

Ambas comenzaron su sesión de besos y caricias. Emma le quitó la ropa interior a la morena sin deshacerse de su vestido pero subiéndolo lo justo para poder llegar a sus muslos y así poder hacerle el amor.


	5. Chapter 5

Este capítulo es un poco más corto pero como ya he dicho estoy de vacaciones y no estoy teniendo tiempo para escribir. Espero que os guste y agradeceros a los que leéis y comentáis.

Disfrutad!

* * *

 **12 semanas de embarazo.**

-Regina…- Dijo Emma con tono condescendiente.- Tienes que relajarte, esto es sólo una revisión.

-Ya lo sé, pero estoy preocupada.- Regina estaba muy aprensiva.

-Morena, es sólo una ecografía. No tienes que preocuparte de nada.- Emma se levantó de su silla y se arrodilló delante de la alcaldesa para conseguir que se relajase un poco.

-Lo sé pero no lo puedo evitar.- Dijo Regina besando los labios de la rubia.

-Regina por favor.- Emma cogió las mejillas de la morena y dejo un suave beso en sus labios.

-¡Joder, Swan! Me estas agobiando.- Dijo Regina algo molesta en ese momento.

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué acabas de decir?- Dijo Emma bastante sorprendida por el vocabulario de su mujer

-No lo sé…- Unas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de la morena.

-Cariño, no llores.- Emma beso las mejillas y quitó sus lágrimas.- Yo también estoy nerviosa, este niño va estar bien y va a darnos la misma felicidad que no ha dado Henry.

-Malditas hormonas.- Soltó Regina haciendo que Emma soltase una carcajada.

-Me alegra que hayamos cambiado los papeles.- Dijo Emma para hacer reír a su mujer.

-Eso no es cierto, tú no tuviste nauseas.- Regina recordó el embarazo de Emma y una sonrisa se colocó en su cara.

-En realidad fui una embarazada muy buen y tú estás siendo de los peor.- Emma dio un beso para acallar su carcajada y que Regina no se enfadase.

-¡Qué graciosa, Swan!- Dijo Regina en tono irónico.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio esperando a que les llegase la hora para entrar. Habían pasado unos días horribles, Regina se pasaba las horas de los nervios y Whale había recibido horas a las tantas de la noche debido a al estrés y la preocupación de la morena.

-Regina Mills.- Dijo la enfermera.- Puede pasar.

Las dos se levantaron y se dirigieron a la consulta del doctor Whale, al llegar se encontraron con el médico muy atento a lo que estaba leyendo en su ordenador. Emma cerró la puerta al entrar y las dos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-Súbete a la camilla, Regina. –dijo el doctor sin levantar la cabeza.

Regina obedeció y tras tumbarse el doctor se levantó y se colocó a su lado levantando la camiseta de la morena para poder dejar a la vista su aun poco significativa barriga. Emma se colocó al otro lado cogiendo fuertemente la mano de la morena y sin dejar de mirar todos los movimientos del médico.

-Estará un poco frio.- Dijo Whale aplicando el gel y notando el escalofrío de la morena.

Emma beso la mejilla de Regina y la contempló mientras que Whale comenzaba a esparcir un poco el gel por el vientre de la morena. Regina seguía nerviosa y sus manos temblaban a pesar de que Emma las estaba agarrando fuertemente.

-A ver…- Susurró Whale mirando la pequeña pantalla que había al lado de la cama.

-¿Está todo bien?- Preguntó Regina atacada.

-Todo está perfectamente.- Contestó Whale mirando a Regina con una gran sonrisa en la cara- Vamos a escuchar el latido del corazón.- Dijo encendiendo los aparatos.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Emma que no recordaba que con Henry fue igual.

-¡Emma!.- Dijo Regina como regañándola pero acabo riéndose.

-Lo siento… son los nervios.- Dijo Emma justificándose y besando la frente de la morena que estaba muy alegre.

Las dos quedaron en silencio mirando atentamente a la pantalla donde Whale estaba totalmente concentrado. Los ojos de Emma se humedecieron al ver a su futuro hijo y se escuchó levemente los latidos constates de su corazón. Regina giro la cara para poder ver a la rubia y la imagen de su mujer llorando por ver a su hijo le llego a lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Es nuestro bebe.- Susurró Emma apretando aún más la mano de la morena.

-Claro que lo es.- Dijo Regina que también había comenzado a llorar por la emoción.

-Alcaldesa todo está en orden.- Dijo el médico sonriéndole a los dos.- Os daré una copia de la ecografía.- Soltó el médico levantándose rápidamente.- Os dejo unos segundos.

Whale le dejo unas toallitas para poder limpiarse el gel y se marchó. Fue Emma la que cogió las toallitas y comenzó a limpiar la barriga de Regina mientras esta sonreía por la suavidad con la que Emma había estado limpiándola. Al terminar Emma dejo un suave beso sobre su estómago y sonrió.

-Estoy deseando conocerte.- Dijo Emma acariciando la barriga de Regina.

-¡Emma!- Dijo esta soltando una carcajada.- Déjame vestirme, por favor.

-Está bien…- Emma se alejó y ayudo a Regina a levantarse.- Estoy deseando que nuestro hijo nazca y pueda tenerlo en brazos.- Confesó Emma abrazando a Regina por la espalda.

-Yo también, además de que así estaría nuestra familia al completo.- Dijo Regina cogiendo las manos de Emma que estaban en su barriga.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Emma iba a besar a Regina cuando Whale volvió.

-Siento interrumpir.- Dijo este.- Tomad, aquí tenéis las fotos. He hecho dos copias como la última vez.- Dijo al recordar que cuando nació Henry ambas querían una copia.

-Muchas gracias.- Ambas salieron de la clínica y se marcharon a su respectivos trabajos.

-¡Regina!- Gritaba Emma desde la puerta de su despacho en la alcaldía.

-¡Espera!- Volvió a insistir Regina que estaba totalmente absorta entre sus documentos.

-Henry, dile tú algo.- Dijo Emma bajando mucho la voz para que la morena no se enterase.

-¡Mami!- Soltó Henry sonriendo mucho.-Tengo hambre.- Volvió a gritar el niño.

-Henry, cariño. Podéis pasar y dejar de dar voces.- Dijo Regina bastante molesta por la situación.

-No queremos pasar, que la última vez acabamos dormidos en el sofá.- Soltó Emma muy segura de sus palabras.

-No paráis de decir tonterías. Ya voy saliendo.- Dijo Regina cogiendo su maletín.

Emma y Henry estaban jugando con los muñecos del pequeño cuando vio a Regina salir del despacho, ambas habían pasado todo el día trabajando después de la ecografía. Regina se acercó a Henry que se lanzó a sus brazos dándole un gran abrazo mientras que Emma recogía los muñecos que el niño había tirado en la euforia de ver a su madre.

-Hola cariño.- Dijo Regina besando a Henry en la frente.

-Mami.- El niño volvió a abrazar su cuello.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó Regina saliendo de la alcaldía con Emma detrás cargada de cosas.

-Hola para ti también.- Dijo Emma que se había sentido algo ignorada por su mujer.

-Perdona.- Regina dejo al niño en el suelo y se acercó a la rubia para besarla apasionadamente.

-Puag.- Soltó Henry dándose la vuelta para no ver a sus madres.

-Ven aquí.- Dijo Emma cogiendo en brazos al niño pero besando de nuevo a la morena.- Somos tus madres y nos besamos, no es nada malo.-

-Ya lo sé.- Dijo el pequeño- Pero mami me besa a mi más.- Soltó moviéndose para que Emma se tuviese que soltarlo.

-¿A sí?- Preguntó Emma mirando a Regina que sonreía muy enternecida.

-Así es, Henry se lleva mis mejores besos.- Dijo llevándose al niño de la mano.- ¿Cenamos en Granny´s?- Preguntó Regina.

-¡Sí!- Dijeron los dos juntos con el tono infantil que tanto los caracterizaba.

Los tres entraron de la mano al bar que estaba casi vacío, se sentaron en su mesa habitual y pidieron. Emma volvió a pedir su hamburguesa, Henry su menú infantil y Regina una buena ración de patatas fritas con bacón, a diferencia de lo que solía pedir habitualmente.

-¡Regina!- Espetó Ruby al ver el menú que había pedido la morena.- ¿Dónde queda tú ensalada habitual?- Preguntó sonriendo.

-Este niño tenía que ser hijo de Emma Swan.- Soltó riendo ante su propia broma.

-Sólo es hijo mío cuando quieres, Regina Mills.- Dijo esta sonriendo.

-Vaya dos…- Soltó Ruby mirando a las dos y a Henry que estaba jugando con el móvil de la rubia.

-¿Esta Kate?- Preguntó el niño levantando la cabeza para verla a la cara.

-No, cariño. Kate esta con su madre en el dentista.- Dijo Ruby mirando al niño.

-Vale.- El niño no insistió más y siguió viendo los dibujos animados en el móvil.

Ruby se marchó para coger los pedidos y llevarlos a la mesa donde los tres estaban expectantes ya que era bastante tarde y tenían mucha hambre.

-Henry.- Dijo Regina para sacer al niño de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Henry mirando fijamente a sus madres.

-¿Quieres ver a tu hermano?- volvió a preguntar la morena sacando su cartera.

-¡Sí!- Grito el niño que casi tira el móvil de la rubia por la emoción.

-Cuidado- Le regañó Emma al ver a su móvil a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo.

-¡Quiero ver el bebe!- Insistió el pequeño al ver que sus madres no le enseñaban nada.

-Mira…- Regina le acercó la foto de la ecografía y el pequeño miro bastante extrañado.

-Mami, la foto esta fea.- Soltó provocando las carcajadas de las dos mujeres.

-No está fea, este es tu hermanito.- Señaló Emma que tenía al niño sentado al lado.

-No veo.- Volvió a decir.

-Es que aún es muy pequeño y no lo puedes ver, pero dentro de unos meses se verá mejor.- Dijo Regina sonriéndole.

-Aquí tenéis- Interrumpió Ruby sirviendo los tres platos en la mesa.

-Gracias.- Dijeron Regina y Emma a la vez y miraron al niño para que diese las gracias también.

-Gracias, tita Ruby.- Dijo el empezando a comer su pequeño sándwich y sus patatas.

Regina comenzó a devorar su plato de patatas ante la mirada sonriente de Emma que parecía verla con incredulidad por la manera en la que se comía la comida que tanto le había reprochado que comiese hacía unos meses.

-Mami, ya no quiero más.- Dijo Henry rompiendo el cómodo silencio en el que comían los tres.

-Has comido mucho no pasa nada.- Contestó Regina que le dejó su móvil para que se entretuviese.- Esto esta buenísimo.- Dijo mirando a Emma que casi había acabado con su hamburguesa.

-Ya lo veo… pero te lo recordaré cuando no tengas a mi hijo ahí dentro.- Dijo Emma señalando la barriga de Regina.

-En ese caso seguirá siendo comida insana que debeos de evitar comer.- Contestó esta con una sonrisa de superioridad haciendo que Emma se riese también.

-Claro…- Emma dio el último bocado y empezó a comerse algunas de las patatas que le habían sobrado al niño.

-Emma Swan, mañana te quiero en el gimnasio a primera hora.- Soltó de repente provocando la confusión de la rubia.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Emma que no sabía porque había saltado con eso.

-Porque comes demasiado y me encanta ese cuerpo tuyo tal y como esta.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Estás diciendo que si engordo no te gustaría?- Preguntó fingiendo estar dolida por sus palabras.

-Nunca he dicho eso, sólo que me encantas como estas pero si engordaras te amaría igual que siempre.- Contestó Regina que pensaba que la rubia se había enfadado por su palabras.

-Ya lo sé, estaba bromeando.- Dijo esta para aliviar la tensión que se había generado entre las dos.

Una vez que habían terminado de comer los tres se dirigieron a la mansión, como era viernes Henry se empeñó en ver una de sus películas favoritas. Regina subió con él para ponerle el pijama mientras que Emma se encargó de hacer las palomitas y de colocar unos zumos para poder ver la película sin interrupciones.

-¡Mama!- Gritó Henry bajando las escaleras con la camiseta del pijama en la mano.

-¡Henry, ven aquí!- Se escuchó a la morena gritar desde arriba de la escalera.

-¡No!- dijo el niño riendo y corriendo por todos lados.

-Emma coge a tu hijo y vístelo.- Soltó Regina algo frustrada por el nerviosismo innato de ese niño.

Emma sonrió ante la escena y en un momento donde el pequeño se había distraído con uno de sus juguetes lo cogió en brazos y lo soltó contra el sofá haciendo que revotase un poco.

-Henry Swan-Mills.- Soltó Regina haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga descubierta del pequeño.- Vamos a vestirte o mami te castigará sin película.

-No, peli.- Dijo el niño levantándose para dejarse vestir.

-Siéntate y espera a que mami baje, yo voy a ponerme el pijama también.- Emma salió del comedor y subió a su dormitorio donde estaba Regina en ropa interior.

Emma se quedó mirando a la morena que no se había percatado de su presencia y seguía quitándose el traje para ponerse un cómodo pijama. Regina se giro para coger la camiseta y se encontró con la rubia apoyada sobre la puerta con la mirada oscurecida mordiéndose su labio inferior.

-¿Algo que le guste?- Preguntó Regina dejando la camiseta y acercándose a ella contorneándose.

-Todo.- Contestó Regina besando los labios con posesión.

-Me encantan estos arrebatos de pasión.- Dijo Regina dejándose caer sobre la cama con el cuerpo de la rubia sobre el suyo.

Los besos y caricias se sucedieron, Regina se había deshecho de la camiseta de Emma y acariciando sus pechos por encima de la tela del sujetador, la rubia soltó un fuerte gemido por el gesto algo violento de la morena.

Emma se levantó rápidamente dejando a la morena algo desconcertada por el movimiento pero viendo como la rubia se quitaba los pantalones para quedarse ella también en ropa interior. Emma se colocó entonces sobre el cuerpo de la morena colando su pierna entre las de la morena, acariciando la intimidad de la morena con su muslo.

-¡Mamas!- Gritó Henry desde las escaleras al ver que no bajaban.

-¡Mierda!- Espetó Emma levantándose rápidamente.

-Esa lengua, Swan.- Dijo Regina bastante frustrada también.- Seguiremos cuando nuestros gamberro se duerma.- Regina le guiñó un ojo a Emma y se vistió saliendo del dormitorio dejando a la rubia sola en el dormitorio.

Emma se colocó su pijama y bajo al comedor donde se encontró con su hijo apoyado sobre las rodillas de su mujer comiendo palomitas y riendo por los anuncios de la televisión.

-¿Ya podemos?- Preguntó el niño impaciente por poder ver Peter Pan.

-Sí, yo la pongo.- Dijo Emma que vio que los dos estaban muy cómodos y no parecía querer moverse.

La película comenzó y Emma se sentó al lado de Regina invitándola a que se apoyase contra ella para estar más cómoda. Los tres estaban atentos a la película a pesar de haberla visto infinidad de veces ya que era la película favorita de Henry. Emma acariciaba la espalda de Regina mientras esta disfrutaba de las palomitas y de tener a su niño en brazos.

-Emma…- Susurro Regina para que Henry no se enfadase.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Emma mirando dando un suave beso en los labios de la morena que la correspondió.

-Tráeme unas fresas con chocolate.- Suplicó Regina con ese tono al que sabía que Emma no se podía resistir aunque quisiese.

-Vale.

Emma se movió un poco para poder salir de debajo del cuerpo de Regina y se marchó a la cocina para coger las fresas, por suerte había comprado el día anterior al notar que a Regina le apetecían casi todas las noches comerse unas cuantas. Puso a calentar un poco de chocolate para que así estuviese derretido para poder mojar las fresas.

Unos minutos después volvió al comedor y se encontró con su hijo profundamente dormido en los brazos de su madre y Regina seguía ingiriendo grandes cantidades de palomitas y zumo de piña.

-Voy a llevarlo a la cama.- Dijo Emma dejando el bol con las fresas y el chocolate.

-Vale.- Regina le dio a Henry con cuidado para que no se despertarse.

La morena se quedó comiendo las palomitas y cuando las terminó dejó el gran cuenco y cogió el bol de fresas con el delicioso olor a chocolate que salía de él. Justo cuando iba a empezar a comer la rubia volvió a aparecer en el comedor.

-Espera- Dijo Emma sentándose a su lado y cogiendo una fresa y mojándola en chocolate.- Yo te doy.

Emma acercó la fresa a los labios de la morena y esta la mordió sensualmente, tras dar ese bocado Emma se terminó lo que quedaba de fresa dejando el palo sobre la mesa para volver a repetir la acción. Con una de las fresas Emma desvió la mano provocando que los labios de la morena se mancharan de chocolate haciendo que Regina riese y se fuese a limpiar cuando fue detenida por la mano de Emma que no la dejo moverse.

-Yo te limpio.- Emma se acercó y devoró sus labios con ese magnífico sabor a chocolate.- Delicioso.- Dijo la rubia separándose de ella y retirando el bol de fresas.- ¿Vamos al dormitorio?- Preguntó pícaramente.

-Por supuesto.- Dijo Regina apagando la televisión y cogiendo la mano de Emma subieron a su dormitorio.

Emma se había quitado toda la ropa nada más entrar provocando una carcajada en la morena que también comenzó a deshacerse de su pijama para quedar en igualdad de condiciones. Regina se acercó a la rubia y empujándola suavemente quedó sobre la cama colocándose sobre ella a horcajadas, Emma no perdió el tiempo y se sentó devorando los perfectos pechos de la morena que con el embarazo estaban extremadamente sensibles, sin previo aviso al notar que Regina estaba totalmente excitada metido dos dedos en su interior. Regina mantuvo la posición y comenzó a moverse sobre los dedos de Emma que además de penetrarla le acariciaba su clítoris a un ritmo tortuoso pero placentero.

Regina aceleró el ritmo cuando noto que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo y con un suave gemido acallado por los labios de la rubia se dejo ir y cayó sobre el cuerpo de la rubia, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y sus ritmos cardiacos habían aumentado significativamente, Regina estaba exhausta después de la pasión desbordada minutos antes con su mujer. Había sido demasiado intenso y su cuerpo lo notaba. Cuando se iba a girar para consentir un poco a la rubia esta la abrazó por detrás.

-Mañana, se que estas agotada y necesitas descansar.- Dijo Emma aferrándose aún más a su cuerpo desnudo y dándole un suave beso en el cuello se dejaron llevar por el sueño.

* * *

Acepto sugerencias... ¿Niño o Niña?


	6. Chapter 6

**Lo siento... se que estoy tardando la vida en actualizar pero estoy sin internet y eso es lo que me complica todo. Os dejo esta capitulo que espero que os guste. Gracias por la paciencia y los comentarios. Actualizaré también la otra historia.**

 **Disfrutad!**

* * *

 **15 meses de embarazo.**

Los meses se sucedían y todo parecía ir bien, Regina había pasado la fase de los vómitos y los mareos. La familia Swan Mills parecía cada vez más preparada para recibir al nuevo miembro, Henry estaba encantado y estaba deseando conocer a su nuevo hermano mientras que Emma estaba deseando empezar a comprar todas las cosas para el bebe, Regina por su parte era más prudente con ese tema y quería esperar a la siguiente ecografía para saber el sexo del bebe y a partir de ahí comprar las cosas.

-Regina, por favor.- Dijo Emma detrás de la puerta de la alcaldía donde se encontraba la morena encerrada.

-Emma, vete a trabajar.- Soltó Regina molesta por la actitud de la rubia.

-Hasta que no me abras no.- Aseguró Emma mirando la puerta y tocando para desquiciar a la morena y obligarla a abrir.

-Eres la persona más cabezota del mundo.- Dijo Regina levantándose y abriendo la puerta provocando que Emma casi se caiga hacia delante.

-Eso lo sabías cuando te casaste conmigo.- Soltó Emma que ya se había acomodado en la silla de la morena.

-Si que los sabía pero pensé que conseguiría que cambiaras un poco.- Espetó mirando a la rubia con cara de enfado por estar en su sitio.- ¡Swan! Levanta de ahí.- Dijo de forma dura la morena.

-Ya ves que no he cambiado. – Emma se apoyo contra el respaldo y se golpeó el muslo para invitar a la morena a sentarse sobre sus piernas.

Regina sonrió ante la cara infantil de la rubia así que aceptó la invitación y se colocó de lado sobre las piernas de la sheriff. Emma miró a los ojos a la morena y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios pasando sus manos por debajo de la falda hasta llegar a sus muslos.

-Cariño, quiero que dejes de trabajar. El estrés no le hace bien.- Dijo Emma sacando la mano de debajo de la falda poniéndola sobre su ahora abultada barriga.

-Emma, estoy de cuatro meses puedo seguir con mi vida normal.- Soltó Regina cansada de esa discusión con la rubia.

-Regina Mills, cuando yo estaba embarazada de 4 meses ya llevaba 2 sin poder trabajar.- Emma recordó la sobre protección de la morena durante su embarazos.

Regina quedó sin palabras ya que había olvidado que ella retiró a Emma del trabajo cuando se quedó embarazada de Henry. Sonrió al recordar la frustración constante de la rubia por no poder hacer otra cosa que pasar el día con su más que aburrida madre.

-¿No sabes que decir?- Preguntó Emma soltando una carcajada y volviendo a colar la mano por la falda.

-Se que tienes razón, pero mi trabajo es de menos riesgo que el tuyo.- Soltó orgullosa por su justificación.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Emma mirando a los ojos de la morena.

-Es así.- Insistió Regina sin dar su brazo a torcer.

-¿Mi trabajo peligroso? Pero si lo más peligroso que ha pasado desde que estoy en el cargo es Leroy borracho en el Rabbit.- Dijo Emma muy segura de sus palabras.

-Sabes que no… además si había una urgencia no quería que le pusiese en peligro a Henry.- Dijo Regina bajando la voz para convencer a la rubia.

-No me convences, Mills. Sé que no es un trabajo peligroso pero si estresante y no quiero que estés tensa. Sólo te pido que reduzcas tus horas de trabajo y vayas preparando a Ruby para que te sustituya cuando tú te tomes la baja tranquilamente.- Emma beso los labios de la morena y sonrió.

-Está bien.- Regina decidió ceder un poco.- A partir de la semana que viene sólo trabajaré por las mañanas y dejaré a Ruby al cargo.

-Ves…- Sonrió Emma ante las palabras de la morena.- No ha sido tan difícil.- Dijo Emma subiendo un poco más la mano.

-Si no vas a seguir deberías bajar esa mano.- Dijo Regina que se había calentado ante las caricias de la rubia.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que no quiero seguir?- Soltó Emma muy sonriente.

-Swan…. No juegues con fuego.

-Me encanta jugar con fuego, pero sobre todo me encanta quemarme contigo.

Emma besó apasionadamente los labios de la morena mientras subía un poco más su falda hasta llegar a sus bragas, cuando se disponía a quitárselas el teléfono de la morena sonó dejando escuchar la voz de Ruby anunciándole que su próxima cita estaba allí.

-Me marcho.- Dijo Emma bajando la falda de la alcaldesa rápidamente.

-Maldita sea.- Soltó Regina bastante frustrada por la interrupción. – Nos vemos esta noche que voy a preparar lasaña.

Emma le guiñó un ojo y se marchó hablando unos minutos con Ruby que parecía bastante estresada por todo el trabajo que estaba teniendo esos últimos días.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo Emma entrando en la mansión después de haberse pasado casi toda la tarde de patrulla.

-¡Mama!- Gritó Henry bastante más entusiasmado de lo normal.

-Hola, chico.- Emma lo cogió en brazos, ya llevaba su pijama puesto y estaba recién duchado ya que olía a ese gel que tanto le gustaba a Regina.- ¿Qué tal?- Preguntó Emma dirigiéndose a la cocina donde había escuchado a la morena.

-Muy bien.- Dijo muy contento.

-¿Y mami? ¿Cómo ha estado?.- Preguntó Emma bajito para que la morena no la escuchase.

-Está preparando lasaña.- Dijo muy contento.

-¡Qué rica!- Soltó Emma dejando al niño en el suelo para que fuese a jugar.

Emma se acercó por detrás a la morena que ya la había saludado y pasó sus manos por el algo abultado vientre de la morena mientras dejaba varios besos en su cuello.

-Buenas noches, preciosa.- Dijo Emma que se pegó aún más a su cuerpo.

-Hola, cariño.- Regina se giró un poco y le dejo un beso en los labios.- Lávate las manos y termina de preparar la ensalada.- Dijo la morena mientras ella se giraba para mirar la lasaña.

-Está bien.- Emma se lavó las manos y se puso a cortar las verduras para la ensalada.- ¿Qué le pasa a Henry?- Preguntó al darse cuenta que él no le había dicho nada.

-Tiene una excursión la semana que viene al zoológico de Boston y está emocionado.- Dijo la morena que había estado preparando los cubiertos para poner la mesa.

-Ya había notado que estaba muy contento.- Soltó Emma sonriendo por la gran afición que Henry había desarrollado por los animales.

Pasaron más de una hora terminando de preparar la cena, Emma se dio una rápida ducha para sentarse en la mesa y cuando salió del baño fue a buscar a Henry que estaba jugando en su cuarto.

-Henry.- Lo llamó Emma desde fuera.- Henry- Insistió Emma al ver que le niño no respondía.

-¡Emma! Bajad, la cena se esta enfriando.- Dijo Regina desde abajo.

-Voy a buscar a Henry.- Dijo Emma entrando en la habitación del niño.

Al entrar se encontró que su hijo estaba acostado en la cama, bastante colorado y acurrucado con su peluche favorito, se acercó a él pensado que se había quedado dormido por el día tan ajetreado que había tenido pero al llegar a su lado poso sus labios sobre la frente de Henry para despertarlo y notó que estaba muy caliente.

Emma no quería preocupar a Regina por lo que se marchó rápidamente al baño y buscó el termómetro para saber seguro si el niño tenía fiebre o sólo era calor por haber estado jugando. Pasaron un par de minutos y Emma miró el termómetro asustándose por la temperatura que el aparato marcaba.

-Henry.- Dijo Emma dando un beso en la mejilla del pequeño.

-Mama.- Susurro el pequeño abriendo los ojos.

-¿Te encuentras mal?- Le preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Si, mama. Estoy cansado y me duele la garganta.- Dijo Henry dándose la vuelta en la cama.

Fue entonces cuando Emma decidió que debía llamar a Regina para avisarle de lo sucedido, antes de avisarla levantó al pequeño y le puso su bata para poder salir al médico. Emma se cambió rápidamente y bajo con el niño en sus brazos.

-Regina, ven por favor.- Dijo intentando mostrarse tranquila para no sobresaltar demasiado a la mujer.

-¿Qué pasa? La cena se enfría.- Regina se acercó a las escaleras que era de donde venía la voz de Emma.

Al llegar allí se la encontró vestida y con el niño en su brazos acurrucado bastante cansado por lo que se preocupo. Regina se acercó al niño y colocó su mano en la frente del pequeño ya que lo había visto muy rojo. Sólo al posar su mano notó que estaba muy caliente y que eso no era normal en el niño ya que este casi nunca enfermaba y no lo hacía de gravedad.

-¿Tiene fiebre?- Preguntó bastante nerviosa.

-Sí, voy a llevarlo al médico…- Emma echó el abrigo del Regina sobre el cuerpo del pequeño para que no tuviese frío.

-Yo te acompañó.- Dijo Regina subiendo las escaleras.

-No es una buena idea, hace frío y no quiero que tú también caigas enferma.- Dijo Emma muy segura.

-Emma, quiero ir con vosotros.- Soltó Regina algo enfadada porque Emma no la dejase acompañarla.

-No es una buena idea. Nosotros iremos y te llamo con lo que sea.- Emma se acercó a la morena y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Odio cuando usas eso para convencerme.- Soltó Regina acompañándola a la puerta.- Llámame en cuanto sepas algo.

-Te lo prometo.- Dijo Emma subiendo al mercedes de la morena que al tener climatizador era mucho más cómodo que el de la rubia.

Emma llego media hora después al hospital de Storybrooke, saco a Henry en sus brazos y lo llevó a la entrada de urgencias acercándose al mostrador y dejando sobre la mesa los papeles para que la ayudante les dejase pasar.

-Henry Swan Mills.- Dijo la mujer mirando el ordenador.

-Así es. ¿Podemos pasar?- Preguntó bastante nerviosa la rubia.

-Dame un minuto, voy a ver si el doctor Whale está ocupado.- La mujer se levantó y desapareció de la sala.

Emma se sentó en una de las sillas de fondo con el niño en sus brazos, estaba bastante adormilado y no parecía darse cuenta de nada.

-¿Cómo estas, cariño?- Preguntó Emma al niño que había abierto los ojos.

-Estoy cansado.- Dijo el niño mirando a su madre y abrazando al peluche.

-Lo sé, por eso hemos venido a que te vea el doctor Whale.- Le contó Emma dejándole un beso en la frente para notar que la fiebre no parecía haber bajado.

-¿Y mami?- Preguntó dejando caer una lágrima por su mejilla.

-Está en casa, para no ponerse enferma también pero yo te cuido.- Dijo Emma abrazándolo fuerte para que se relajase.

-Quiero a mami.- Insistió llorando algo más fuerte.

Emma cogió su móvil en ese momento y llamó a la morena para que Henry hablase con ella y se relajase un poco.

-¡Emma! ¿Está todo bien?- Gritó Regina al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, aun estamos esperando Whale está con otro paciente pero Henry quiere hablar contigo te lo paso.- Emma colocó el móvil en la oreja del niño para que la escuchase.

-Hola, mi amor. ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó la morena haciendo que el niño dejase de llorar.

-Hola, mami. Estoy cansado y me duele.- Dijo con la voz algo ronca y cansada.

-Pero mama está contigo y te va a cuidar mucho.- Regina hablaba suavemente.

-Lo sé, mama me abraza fuerte.- Dijo el niño provocando una sonrisa en la cara de la morena.

-Claro.- Regina afirmo.- Ahora tienes que dejar de llorar para que el doctor vea que tú eres un niño grande.

-Vale, adiós mami.- Dijo Henry que ya se había limpiado el resto de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Hasta ahora, cariño- Regina se despidió también esperando a que Emma cogiese el teléfono.

-Ahora te llamo que vamos a pasar.- Dijo Emma levantándose con el niño en los brazos.

Emma entró a la consulta que la enfermera le indicó y dejó a Henry sobre la camilla como el doctor le había indicado pero no se separó de él ya que le tenía la mano fuertemente agarrada para que no se fuese de su lado.

-Vamos a ver a este hombrecito.- Dijo Whale levantándose de su silla y acercándose al niño.- ¿Qué tiene?- Le preguntó a la rubia.

-Estaba bien esta tarde pero lo dejamos un rato en su habitación para que jugase y cuando volvimos tenía mucha fiebre.- Soltó Emma casi sin respirar.

-Está bien, he tenido varios casos en estos días.- Dijo el médico cogiendo la luz y una palito de madera.- Henry, abre la boca.

Henry obedeció y el médico se quedó mirándola fijamente mientras que el niño tosía por tener que tener la boca abierta tanto tiempo.

-Vale, tiene unas pequeñas placas de pus en la garganta lo que está provocando el malestar y la fiebre.- Dijo el médico que miró sus odios también pero comprobando que no tenía nada.- No tiene nada en sus oídos así que son las placas lo que están provocando la fiebre, así que le mandaré algo para que se le baje la fiebre y se le alivie, pero debería estar un par de días en reposo.- Dijo el médico mirando al niño.

-¿No es nada grave?- Preguntó Emma que no parecía estar demasiado tranquila con el diagnostico.

-No, seguramente lo llevaba incubando unos días.- Dijo Whale ayudando a sentar al niño que no había hablado nada.

-¿Podré ir a la excursión?- Preguntó el niño bastante preocupado.

-Seguro que para la semana que viene estarás mucho mejor.- Dijo Emma para que el niño se relajase.

-Si te tomas las medicinas y te cuidas mucho estarás bien en unos días.- Dijo Whale que había convencido al niño de tomarse los medicamentos.

-Vale.- Soltó el niño que a pesar de estar enfermo sonrió.

Emma salió del hospital con el niño en sus brazos y los subió al coche para pasarse por la farmacia para poder comprar el resto de medicamentos que el doctor no le había podido dar. Antes de arrancar le mando un rápido mensaje a la morena para que calentase la cena y se quedase tranquila.

La farmacia estaba vacía por lo que Emma no tardó más de diez minutos en comprar todo lo necesario y volver a subir al coche para llegar a la mansión donde Regina los esperaba sentada en la sala con varios platos sobre la mesita del café para cenar tranquilamente alrededor de la chimenea.

-Hola, mami.- Dijo Henry que aunque seguía enfermo tenía menos fiebre y por lo tanto mejor cara.

-Hola cariño.- Soltó Regina acercándose a él y arrodillándose para darle un fuerte beso y un abrazo.- Vamos a cenar…- Dijo la morena cogiendo al niño de la mano.

Emma apareció minutos después con el pijama puesto y el pelo recogido en una coleta. Miro a la morena y le dio un suave beso para después retirarse a la cocina para coger un vaso de refresco para ella.

-¿Qué le han dicho?- Le preguntó mientras el niño estaba muy interesado en ver la televisión.

-Tiene placas de pus en la garganta por eso tiene fiebre por lo que tiene que tomarse unos sobres y pasar un par de días en casa para que no coja frío.- Dijo Emma señalando la bolsa con los sobres.

-Vale, mañana hablaré con Ruby y yo me quedaré con él.- Aseguró la morena animando al niño a comer un poco más.

-No quiero más, mami.- Dijo Henry que casi ni había comido.- Me duele.- Dijo señalando su garganta.

-Come un poco más y luego te doy la medicina para que no te duela.- Regina se levantó aún sin haber acabado de comer para preparar la medicación.

Emma terminó de cenar y fregó los platos viendo como Henry estaba cada vez más cansado, no sólo por la medicina sino por el cansancio del día. La rubia entro en el salón y se encontró al niño atento a la televisión en los brazos de la morena que le acariciaba el pelo.

-Toma.- Dijo Emma acercándose al niño dándole un pequeño trozo de chocolate.

Regina echó una mirada de desaprobación a la rubia pero se le pasó al ver la cara de felicidad que ponía el pequeño al comer el trozo de chocolate, era para su desgracia una adicción tanto de su mujer como de su hijo por lo que siempre tenía que tener un poco en la cocina.

-Mami nos deja comer un poco esta noche.- Dijo Emma sentándose al lado de los dos abrazándolos.

-¡Bien!- Contestó Henry levantándose un poco para poder comérselo.

Pasaron algo más de media hora viendo la película que Henry había decidido para después irse a dormir, fue Emma la que propuso irse a la cama y cogió al niño en brazos para llevarlo a la cama a dormir.

-Mama, ¿Puedo dormir con vosotras?- Preguntó con su habitual tono de inocencia que hacía que Emma no se pudiese resistir.

-Está bien, pero ve y convence a mami.- Dijo la rubia dejándolo en el suelo para que hiciese él el trabajo.

Henry entró muy despacio en el dormitorio de la morena y la vio deshaciendo su cama. El niño se quedó en la puerta con su peluche en la mano. Regina lo vio y se acerco a él.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la cama?- Preguntó Regina acariciándole el pelo.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?- Preguntó con el mismo tono que había usado con la rubia.

-Pero cariño, ya eres un hombrecito.- Dijo Regina que no quería que Henry se acostumbrase a dormir con ellas de nuevo.

-Lo sé, pero estoy malito.- Soltó usando un tono lastimero.

-¿Has hablado con mama?- Preguntó Regina.

-Sí. Ella quiere.- Soltó contento al notar que la morena había reculado un poco.

Regina abrió la cama y vio al niño meterse en el centro de la cama, una vez acomodado vio entrar a la rubia que se marchó directamente al baño. Al salir se encontró con el pequeño ya dormido en su cama y a la morena sentada en el borde de la cama.

-¿En serio, Emma?- Preguntó Regina mirando a su hijo.

-Me puso esos ojos…- Se justificó Emma acercándose a ella y arrodillándose en frente besando su barriga sobre el pijama.

-Te tiene totalmente dominada.- Dijo Regina sonriendo.

-Lo sé, ahora vamos a dormir, estoy agotada.- contestó Emma girando dando un apasionado beso en los labios de su mujer y se marchó a su lado para dormir.

Las dos se durmieron minutos después había sido un día intenso y necesitaban descansar, Henry se agarró a la morena en cuanto cayó en la cama y Emma paso su brazo abrazándolos a los dos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdonad el fallo de los meses y las semanas… no estoy teniendo tiempo para escribir, corregir y actualizar continuo así que ese tipo de fallos los provoca la falta de tiempo. Obviamente un embarazo de 15 meses es poco lógico.**

 **Después de este pequeño/gran fallo daros las gracias por leer y comentar. Es por eso que hago lo imposible para actualizar más seguido. Espero que os guste.**

 **Disfrutad!**

Henry se despertó el primero y se removió provocando que Regina también se despertara, por su parte Emma sólo se giro sobre sí misma y siguió durmiendo. La morena colocó su mano sobre la frente de su hijo y notó que no parecía tener fiebre por lo que se alegró.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó en un susurro para no despertar a la rubia.

-Bien, mami.- Dijo Henry también bajito.

-¿Quieres que bajemos a desayunar?- Preguntó mirando que a pesar de ser temprano Henry debía tener hambre ya que no había cenado mucho.

-Sí, mami. Tengo hambre.- Dijo el niño dando confirmación a las sospechas de la morena.

-Vamos a levantarnos pero dejaremos a mama dormir un poco más.

Los dos se levantaron y bajaron a la cocina, Henry se encargó de poner la mesa mientras que Regina preparaba el chocolate con canela que tanto le gustaba al niño y un té para ella. Los dos se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a desayunar mientras charlaban tranquilamente.

-Mami, ¿Podré ir a la excursión?- Preguntó bastante preocupado por estar malo.

-El médico dijo que si te portabas bien y te tomabas las pastillas sí.- Confirmó Regina que sonrió por la preocupación de su hijo.

-Me voy a portar bien, quiero ver los caballos.- Dijo muy sonriente aunque sus mejillas se había enrojecido un poco desde que se había levantado.

-Te prometo que en cuanto tu hermanito nazca iremos todos a montar a caballo, yo te enseñaré.- Dijo la morena recordando su infancia rodeada de caballos y animales en la finca de su padre.

-Vale, mami. Llevaremos al bebe también.- Henry se terminó su tostada y su chocolate bastante contento.

-Claro que lo llevaremos.- Regina pasó instintivamente su mano por su barriga.- Ahora te tienes que tomar esto.- Le dijo dándole un vaso con el sobre algo amargo.

-Voy a por mí botella.- Dijo levantándose y volviendo segundos después con su botella de Batman llena de agua.

Henry se tomó el sobre aunque su cara de asco provoco que la morena no pudiera evitar sonreír, sabía que si no tuviese la excursión en unos días le hubiese costando una gran pelea que se lo tomase.

-Muy bien, Henry, ahora tráeme el termómetro que está en tu cuarto para ver si estas mejor.- El niño obedeció y la morena se encargó de recoger la mesa y poner el lavavajillas.

-Toma mami.- Dijo el niño que arrastraba una sábana por el suelo.

-¿Por qué llevas tu sábana arrastrando?- Preguntó la morena encendiendo el termómetro.

-Porque me voy a ver una película y quiero a mi suavico.- Dijo refiriéndose a su sábana favorita, siempre se dormía abrazado a la sábana sobre todo cuando estaba enfermo.

-Vale, vamos al sofá.

Los dos llegaron al salón y Regina lo tumbó tapándolo con su sábana y poniéndole la televisión para que estuviese tranquilo y poder ponerle el aparato sin que lo tirase.

-Ahora vengo, no te muevas que tiras el termómetro.- Dijo Regina que vio que Henry estaba observando la televisión y no le había prestado demasiada atención.

Regina subió a su dormitorio para despertar a Emma, debía de estar en el trabajo en media hora y no parecía dispuesta a despertarse así que ella debería intervenir para que no llegase tarde ya que tenía una reunión bastante importante con sus ayudantes para profesionalizar el cuerpo.

-Emma.- Dijo suavemente sentándose en la cama.

-Ummm.- Soltó provocando una carcajada en la morena que admiraba la capacidad de dormir aunque cayese una bomba que la mujer tenía.

-Emma… tienes que ir a trabajar.- Insistió la morena dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó con voz adormilada.

-Si no te levantas llegar tarde a trabajar.- Dijo Regina riendo por su más que habitual conversación.

-Voy.- Emma se levantó un poco y dejo un beso en los labios de la morena que sonrió.

-Te espero abajo con un café.

-Perfecto.- Emma se metió en el baño.- Me cambió, hago la cama y bajo.- Dijo subiendo un poco la voz para que la escuchase.

Regina bajo y miró que Henry seguía sin moverse en el sillón por lo que se acercó y se dio cuenta de que su fiebre había vuelto y que estaba bastante decaído, la morena se entristeció, no podía ver a su hijo así. Henry era un niño contento y que se pasaba el día de arriba para abajo riendo y jugando y verlo así de cabizbajo le hacía sentirse mal.

-¿Quieres un poco de chocolate?- Preguntó intentando animar un poco al niño.

-Sí.- Dijo el niño sin retirar la vista de la televisión.

Regina salió del salón y fue a la cocina donde cogió un trozo del chocolate preferido del niño y se lo acercó para que se lo comiese y así poder verlo sonreír aunque sólo fuesen unos segundos. Emma apareció en ese momento y vio a la morena preocupada por lo que se acercó a ella y la beso en la mejilla. La rubia se arrodillo frente al sofá para hablar con el niño.

-Hola, guapo. ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó Emma dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Estoy malito, me duele.- Dijo pero sin llegar a llorar.

-Ya te has tomado las medicinas así que te mejoraras además has conseguido que mami te de chocolate.- Dijo Emma provocando una sonrisa en la morena y en el niño.

-Mami quiere que me ponga bien.- Henry empujó un poco a Emma para que dejara de taparle la televisión.- No veo.

-Está bien, chico. Ya me voy.- Dijo Emma dejando un beso en la mejilla saliendo del salón.

Emma se sirvió un café mientras que Regina se sentaba en el taburete con cara preocupada. Emma se dio cuenta por lo que se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado para que la mujer se relajase y le explicase que le sucedía.

-Estoy preocupada.- Confesó Regina en voz baja.- Henry no se suele poner enfermo y que esté así me tiene nerviosa.

-Lo sé, yo estoy igual pero el médico dijo que no era nada y que en unos días se mejorara así que tienes que relajarte para que nuestros pequeños estén tranquilos también.- Dijo Emma refiriéndose tanto a Henry como a su futuro bebe.

-Lo intentaré.- Dijo Regina oliendo el café de la rubia.- Echo de menos el café.- Emma soltó una carcajada.

-Prometo que será lo primero que te tomes una vez que este renacuajo haya nacido.

-No le llames así.- Dijo Regina algo molesta.

-Pero de momento es un renacuajo así que no digo una mentira.- Emma sabía que a Regina no le gustaban los apodos pero le apetecía molestarla para que no pensase en nada más.

-Deberías irte al trabajo, vas a llegar tarde como de costumbre.- Soltó Regina obviando la provocación de la rubia.

-Te quiero.- Dijo Emma dando otro beso a la morena que no podía resistirse al escuchar esas palabras de los labios de la rubia.

-Yo también.- Le contestó Regina.

Emma se despidió de ambos y se marchó a la comisaría mientras que Regina se metió un rato en el despacho para hablar con Ruby y solucionar todo el trabajo de ese día. Cada cierto tiempo iba al salón y veía a su hijo dormido o viendo sus dibujos animados. Emma llamó un par de veces para saber cómo estaban y se ofreció a comprar la comida china que tanto le gustaba a la morena y a Henry.

-Cariño, ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó la morena sentándose al lado del niño.

-Bien.- Dijo escuetamente Henry.- Quiero jugar un poco, estoy cansado de estar acostado.

-¿Quieres que te baje algún juguete?- Preguntó Regina mirando al niño.

-Quiero mi IronMan, mi castillo y mis caballeros.- Dijo Henry entusiasmado.

-Son muchas cosas, cariño. Mejor sube a tu cuarto y así puedes jugar con lo que quieras.- Tuvo que decir Regina ya que era imposible bajar el gran castillo que sus abuelas le habían regalado dos años antes.

-Vale.- Henry cogió su sábana y subió a su cuarto andando tranquilo.

Regina llegó al despacho de nuevo y se quedó allí trabajando hasta que escucho la puerta principal abrirse. La morena salió de allí y vio a la rubia con una gran bolsa de comida mientras que en la otra traía una enorme caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

-Buenas.- Dijo Emma cerrando la puerta como pudo dejando la bolsa de la comida sobre la mesa de la entrada.

-Hola, ¿Qué es todo eso?- Preguntó Regina algo sorprendida.

-La comida y un regalo para Henry.- Dijo mirando a Regina que ponía su mirada de desaprobación.

-Emma…- Soltó en tono de cansancio.

-¿Qué? No lo pude evitar, pase por delante de la tienda y no pude evitar comprarlo además tampoco pasa nada, dentro de poco tendremos otro bebe y sabes que Henry sufrirá los típicos celos a su hermano o hermana así que no es nada malo consentirlo.- Dijo Emma dándole un beso en los labios para convencerla.

-No tienes remedio.- Aseguró Regina cogiendo la bolsa con la comida.

-Yo te ayudo, deja que guarde esto antes de que lo vea.- Emma entró en el despacho y dejó la gran caja allí, le daría el regalo después de comer.

Emma llevó a la cocina y ayudo a su mujer a servir la comida en platos y a aliñar las que no venían preparadas, Regina se encargó de llamar a Henry y los tres comieron escuchando las historias disparatadas que Henry le encantaba contar.

-Tengo algo para ti.- Dijo Emma sonriendo mientras que Regina negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó Henry bastante excitado por la noticia de la rubia.

-¡Mira!- Emma sacó la gran caja del despacho y la llevo al salón para que Henry pudiese verlo.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó Henry tirándose sobre la caja muy contento.

-Es un regalo de mami y mío así que nos merecemos un fuerte abrazo y un beso cada uno.- Dijo Emma.

-¡Sí!- Gritó el niño lanzándose sobre la morena que sonrió y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Henry abrió la caja y se encontró un gran scalextric para dos con unos bonitos coches, uno azul y otro rojo. Henry abrió mucho la boca por la emoción, hacía unos días que lo había visto en la televisión y le había dicho a la rubia que lo quería aunque a Emma parecía que le había gustado mucho más a ella que al niño.

-Vamos a montarlo.- Dijo Emma bastante excitada por la idea.

-¿Dónde vas a montar esas monstruosidad?- Dijo Regina al ver la cantidad de piezas y el tamaño del juguete.

-En el sótano.- Aseguró Emma que sabía que Regina no aceptaría otro sitio.

-Si es así, está bien.- Dijo Regina viendo como Henry sonreía.

Emma y Henry cogieron la caja y bajaron al sótano mientras que la morena se marchó al despacho para seguir trabajando. Los dos pasaron más de tres horas montando todas las curvas y giros que el juguete traía. Era realmente grande y demasiado bueno para ser un simple juguete, si Regina supiese el dinero que le había costado el capricho a la rubia probablemente la habría matado.

-Me pido el rojo.- Dijo el niño cogiendo el coche y el mando para empezar la carrera.

-Vale, yo el azul. Vamos a hacer esa carrera que te voy a patear ese culete de hombrecito.- Dijo Emma sonriendo ante la cara de enfado del niño.

-Yo te ganaré.

Los dos pusieron sus coches en la línea de salida y tras dar la señal Emma y Henry aceleraron, el coche de Henry adelantó al de Emma pero en uno de los giros el coche rojo se salió del carril y volcó provocando el enfado del pequeño y las risas de la rubia.

-No vale.- Soltó Henry cruzando sus brazos.

-Yo he ganado, renacuajo.- Dijo Emma riendo ante su victoria para picar al niño.

Henry salió corriendo del sótano y volvió unos minutos después con la morena de la mano para que mediase entre los dos, Henry había soltado algunas lágrimas y la morena estaba algo enfadada ya que no le gustaba que Emma provocase al pequeño.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó está mirando el gran circuito ocupando casi todo el suelo.

-Mama ha hecho trampa.- Dijo Henry cogiendo su coche rojo.

-Eso es mentira.- Soltó Emma fingiendo estar dolida por las palabras del pequeño.- Tú has acelerado demasiado y por eso te has salido.- Aseguró Emma.

-Emma quieres no comportarte como una niña.- Dijo Regina tranquilamente.

-Quédate y comprueba que no le hago trampas.- Soltó Emma sentándose de nuevo y colocando su coche en la salida. -¿La revancha?- Preguntó guiñándole un ojo al niño.

Henry colocó también su coche y se sentó al lado de la rubia mirando los coches, fue Regina la que dio la cuenta atrás para que ambos saliesen al mismo tiempo. Emma se adelanto a Henry en una curva pero el niño no se rindió y siguió insistiendo hasta que llegaron a la recta final cuando Emma levantó un poco el acelerador del mando y dejo a que hijo la adelantara para que ganase y no se volviese a enfadar.

-¡He ganado!- Gritó levantándose y abrazándose a la morena que lo había estado observando.

-Quiero la revancha pequeñajo.- Dijo Emma sonriendo y viendo como la morena le guiñaba un ojo.

-No, he ganado y tú has perdido.- Sentenció Henry muy seguro.

-¿A si?- Emma se levantó rápidamente y se echó sobre el niño para cogerlo y hacerle cosquillas.

-Mami, sálvame.- Dijo Henry sin poder parar de reír por las cosquillas.

Regina atacó el cuello de Emma para que también empezara a reír y dejase al niño en el suelo. Las cosquillas surgieron efecto y Emma soltó a Henry mientras se abrazaba a la morena para evitar que esta siguiese con esa dulce tortura.

-Creo que deberíamos acostar al niño cuanto antes.- Dijo mordiéndose los labios.

-¿Y eso?- Preguntó Regina haciéndose la tonta.

-¿Te lo tengo que explicar?- Dijo apretando el trasero de la morena que dio un pequeño salto al notar donde tenía las manos la rubia.

-Creó que si deberías explicármelo.- Justo cuando Emma iba a devorar los labios de la morena Henry entró de nuevo.

-¿Puedo llamar a Kate para jugar?- Preguntó el niño sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de interrumpir.

-Hoy no, cariño. Estas malito y si Kate viene ella también se podrá enferma.- Dijo Regina separándose de la rubia.

-Jooo….- Dijo Henry algo decepcionado.- Quiero que venga.

-Te parece si juego yo contigo.- Dijo Regina haciendo que Emma abriese mucho los ojos por la sorpresa ya que no veía a la morena jugando a algo así.

-¡Sí!- Gritó Henry muy emocionado.- Vamos a jugar.

-Tráeme unos cojines, Emma.- Dijo la morena mirando a la rubia que sólo asintió.

Emma apareció rápidamente con un par de cojines y ayudó a la morena a sentarse en el sueño al lado de su hijo. La rubia le explicó el simple mecanismo del juego y Regina aprendió muy rápido y gano varias veces al niño que se enfadaba cada vez que perdía.

-Mami ya no quiero jugar contigo, eres demasiado buena.- Dijo Henry levantándose.

-Lo siento, cariño.- Soltó Regina que le había podido su lado competitivo.

-Quiero jugar a los caballeros.- Dijo levantándose y cogiendo a Emma de la mano para subir al salón.

-Vale.- Regina los siguió hasta arriba sonriendo al ver que Henry había heredado su poder competitivo.

Emma saco las espadas de madera que David les había regalado y le entregó una al niño que parecía estar mucho mejor.

-¿Quién soy yo?- Dijo Regina que también quería participar en el juego.

-Tú eres la princesa en apuros que yo debo salvar.- Dijo Emma sonriendo pícaramente a la morena sin que su hijo la viese.

-El que gane se queda con la princesa.- Dijo Henry sonriendo y mirando a sus madres.

-Muy bien, espero que ganes cariño.- Soltó Regina dando un beso al pequeño haciendo que Emma le hiciese un puchero.

Emma comenzó a golpear la espada de Henry, entre risas y golpes Henry consiguió acabar sobre Emma apoyando su espada sobre el cuello de la rubia que se rindió.

-He ganado, la princesa es mía.- Dijo Henry tirando la espada y acercándose a la morena para darle un beso de victoria.

-Mi príncipe.- Dijo Regina abrazándolo y notando que estaba sudando un poco y no era bueno para estar malo. – Vamos a ducharte que no es bueno que estés así.

-Vale, mami.- Dijo Henry recogiendo su espada y la de Emma ya que la rubia seguía tirada sobre la alfombra boca arriba.

-Sube tú mientras yo hablo con mama.

Regina vio al niño subir los escalones y se tumbó lentamente sobre el cuerpo de la rubia haciendo que esta soltase un gemido al notar el cuerpo de la morena sobre el suyo.

-Ya no consigues ni ser mi salvadora.- Dijo Regina refiriéndose al haber perdido contra el pequeño.

-Yo siempre seré lo que tú quieras.- Soltó Emma haciendo girar a la morena y quedando esta sobre la alfombra mientras la rubia sobre ella pero sin dejar su peso.

Emma beso los labios de la morena con desesperación y metió sus manos debajo de su camiseta hasta acariciar sus pechos sobre el sujetador, Regina gimió pero se contuvo al saber que Henry estaba por allí.

-Espero que tengas esta fogosidad esta noche, porque no vas a dormir ni un minuto.- Soltó la morena quitando a la rubia de encima y levantándose provocando que Emma se mordiese el labio inferior.

Regina salió del salón contorneando sus caderas para provocar aún más a la rubia que ya sólo podía pensar en la noche que le esperaba con su amada mujer.


	8. Chapter 8

**18 semanas de embarazo.**

Emma estaba muy nerviosa, estaban esperando en la consulta del médico para tener la segunda ecografía. Todo parecía ir genial, la morena tenía ya una preciosa barriga que a la rubia le encantaba acariciar.

Regina por su parte también estaba bastante alterada por los nervios de la ecografía, Whale le había dicho que era posible que hoy supiesen cual sería el sexo del bebe. Ambas habían decidido que deseaban saberlo cuanto antes para poder empezar a comprar sus ropas y sus juguetes, al igual que habían decidido en el caso de Henry aunque este al estar de espalda tardó algo más en saberse.

-¡Henry!- Dijo Emma algo frustrada.- Estate quieto, por favor.- Soltó Emma que veía a su hijo correr por todos sitios de la consulta. Como ese día no tenía clase las había acompañado.

-Mami, quiero ver a mi hermanito.- Dijo Henry mirando a la morena y colocando su mano sobre la barriga de su madre.

-Todavía queda un rato, Henry.- Dijo Regina que movía sus piernas de arriba hacia abajo por los nervios.

-Henry, no pongas más nerviosa a mami.- Soltó Emma cogiéndolo de la mano.- Vamos a por una chocolatina.- Dijo Emma dirigiéndose a la máquina del fondo de la sala.

Emma cogió al niño en brazos y le dio las monedas para que las metiera en la máquina, Henry estaba emocionado por sacar la chocolatina de la máquina y Emma reía.

-Yo le pulso.- dijo Henry refiriéndose a las teclas que indicaban la chocolatina que sacaba la máquina.

-Vale. Al 5 y al 2.- Dijo Emma segura de que Henry lo haría bien.

-¡Ya!- Gritó Henry bajándose de los brazos de su madre y sacando el chocolate de la máquina.

Henry corrió hacia la morena que le pedía que se relajase y que no gritase en la clínica. Emma llegó unos segundos después y se sentó a su lado, Regina la miro y le sonrió mientras ambas se cogían de la mano y miraban a su hijo comer.

-Regina Mills.- Dijo la enfermera invitando a las mujeres y al niño a entrar en la consulta.

-Buenos días.- Dijo Whale invitándola a sentarse.

-Hola.- Dijeron las dos mujeres a la vez y se rieron al ver que Henry no podía hablar por estar comiendo chocolate.

-Pero a quién tenemos aquí.- Dijo Whale saliendo de detrás de su escritorio y mirando al niño con toda la boca sucia.- Hola, campeón.- Whale despeino los cabellos del niño que sonrió.

-Hola. Quiero ver a mi hermanito.- Soltó Henry una vez que terminó de comer.

-entonces vamos a verlo. Regina, pase a la camilla.- Dijo Whale acompañando a Henry a la sala de al lado y ayudanolo a subir en una silla para verlo todo mejor.

-Déjame.- Dijo Emma limpiando la boca del niño con un pañuelo.

-¡Ay!- Gritó el niño moviéndose hacia atrás para que su madre lo dejara tranquilo.

Regina se tumbo y se subió la camiseta para dejar a la vista su barriga, Whale echó el gel helado y encendió todos los aparatos mientras que la familia se quedó mirando expectante.

-¿Duele?- Preguntó Henry cogiendo con una mano a Emma y con la otra a Regina.

-No, cariño.- Dijo Regina sonriendo mientras que Whale se centraba en mirar la pantalla.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?- Preguntó Henry otra vez.

-Tranquilo, pequeño.- Dijo Whale que seguía centrado en la pantalla.

-Yo no soy pequeño.- Soltó Henry provocando una risa en todos los presentes.

-Mira, ves eso.- Whale señaló la pantalla y los otros tres prestaron atención a lo que Whale indicaba.

-¡Sí!- Seguía entusiasmando Henry.

-Ese es tu hermanito, bueno más bien hermanita.- Dijo Whale que había notado que no era un niño sino una niña.

-¡Una niña!- Gritó Emma besando los labios de la morena y soltando una lágrima.

-Así es.- Dijo Whale.- Además viene todo perfecto, crece normalmente y todo parece perfecto. Whale limpió un poco la barriga de la morena y le dejó más toallitas para que se limpiase.

-¿Una hermanita?- Preguntó Henry que no parecía muy contento.

-Así es.- Dijo Regina apretando la mano de Henry.- Una hermanita.

-Yo quería un hermanito.- Soltó Henry llorando.

-Pero no llores, cariño.- Dijo Regina levantándose, indicándole a la rubia que le acercase al pequeño.

-Chico, ¿te imaginas una niña igual de guapa que tu mami?- Preguntó Emma antes de colocar a Henry sobre las piernas de Regina.

-¿Una princesa como mami?- Preguntó Henry que había dejado de llorar.

-Así es. Con sus ojos y su cabello.- Soltó Emma mirando a los ojos del pequeño.

-Será muy guapa.- Regina sonría por la conexión que Emma tenía con el niño.

-Pues claro.- Emma lo cogió en brazos y le guiñó un ojo a la morena que se levantó de la camilla.

Una vez en casa Emma preparó pasta para almorzar mientras que Henry jugaba con su castillo y sus caballeros, por su parte Regina se había encerrado un rato en su despacho para tratar varios asuntos de la alcaldía que reclamaban su atención.

-¡Mama!- Gritó Henry desde el salón.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Emma desde la cocina.

-¿Sabes cocinar?- Preguntó el niño entrando en la cocina y sonriendo.- Huele mal.- Dijo al notar que olía a quemado.

-¡Jod…!-

-¡Emma!- Interrumpió la morena entrando en la cocina al oler a quemado por toda la casa.- No digas palabrotas.- Dijo mirando de donde provenía ese olor.

-Mama, no digas joder.- Dijo Henry provocando la mirada de sus dos madres.- ¡Ups!- Henry salió corriendo de la cocina y fue Emma la que se llevó la mirada desaprobatoria de su mujer.

Regina sacó el pan del tostador para que dejase de oler a quemado, Emma le había puesto demasiado tiempo y todo olía a quemado, por suerte la pasta y todo lo demás parecía estar en perfecto estado.

-Emma Swan, la próxima vez que te oiga hablar así delante de nuestro hijo te la veras conmigo.- Soltó Regina girándose sobre sí misma para salir de la cocina.

-Lo siento…- Dijo Emma bajando la mirada.

-Necesito que pienses antes de hablar, no quiero que Henry se exprese así.- Regina se giro y miró la cara de arrepentimiento de la rubia.

-Lo sé. Prometo contenerme.

-Eso espero. Pon la mesa.- Soltó Regina mirando a Emma y saliendo al salón para regañar a su hijo.

Regina se encontró a Henry sentado en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y un muñeco entre sus manos, estaba esperando a que su madre entrase y le regañase. Sabía que no debía decir eso pero se le había escapado.

-Lo siento, mami.- Dijo Henry mirando el muñeco.

-Lo sé, cariño. No debes hablar así, ya lo sabes.- Soltó Regina sentándose a su lado y mirándolo.

-Ya, se me ha escapado.- Dijo el niño arrepentido.

-Vale. Además se que mama no lo dice queriendo así que no debes decirlo.- Regina lo abrazó, su hijo conseguía enternecerla hasta límites insospechados.

-¡A comer!- Gritó Emma desde la cocina interrumpiendo el momento.

Henry y Regina entraron de la mano a la cocina y se sentaron delante de sus respectivos platos, Emma se había encargado de todo y estaba bastante bueno teniendo en cuenta que cada vez que cocinaba la cocina sufría su paso.

-Mamis, quiero un hermanito para jugar a los caballeros.- Soltó Henry de repente haciendo que estas casi escupiesen sus almuerzos.

-¿Por qué no quieres una hermanita?- Preguntó Emma que no quería que Regina se sintiese mal.

-Si quiero a mi hermanita, pero también quiero a un niño como yo.- Soltó Henry poniendo su carita de angelito.

-Entonces cuando mama tenga a tu hermanita veremos lo que haces.- Dijo Emma mirando a Regina que se había tensado aún más.

-Vale.- Henry se quedó convencido y continuó comiendo.

Regina no comió casi nada, Emma al limpiar la mesa lo noto. Una vez que Henry se marchó a echar la siesta las dos se sentaron juntas en el sofá del salón con un buen zumo y unas palomitas.

-¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó Emma abrazando a la morena mientras que le levantaba la camiseta para acariciar su barriga.

-Nada.- Mintió Regina disfrutando del contacto de la rubia mientras que comía palomitas.

-Regina… ¿Qué tienes? Sabes que tengo mi radar de mentiras.- Dijo Emma que seguía con sus caricias.

-Me preocupa que Henry no acepte a la niña.- Soltó Regina sin pensarlo.

-Morena, Henry es un niño encantador. Sólo esperaba que fuese un hermanito pero en cuanto se haga a la idea le encantará esa pequeña.- Dijo Emma que intentaba relajar a la morena.

-No se…- Dijo Regina.- No pensé que iba a reaccionar así.-

-Es un niño, es normal que a veces reacciones de manera algo brusca con los cambios.- Emma seguía con sus caricias.

-Supongo que tienes razón.- Dijo Regina recostándose un poco más sobre la rubia.

-Sí.

Las dos se quedaron dormidas en el sofá, el silencio hizo que las dos se dejaran llevar por Morfeo. Regina se removió ligeramente al notar un peso sobre ella pero al abrir los ojos se encontró que era su hijo que se había acostado sobre ellas.

-Emma…- Susurro la morena haciendo que la rubia se despertara.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó con la voz adormilada.

-Mira…- Emma abrió los ojos y vio a su hijo dormido sobre la morena con su oreja puesta en la barriga de su madre.

-Es encantador y demasiado dulce para ser mi hijo.- Soltó Emma con la voz baja.

-Tú también eres dulce, a veces demasiado.- La picó Regina.

-No sabes lo que dices…- Soltó Emma provocando una pequeña carcajada en la morena.

-Emma Swan, no te has visto últimamente.- Dijo Regina acariciando los cabellos de su hijo.- Se te cae la baba con Henry.

-No sólo con Henry.- Dijo Emma besando el cuello de la morena provocando que esta se removiera.

-Me haces cosquillas.- Soltó intentando evitar que Emma siguiese bajando sus besos.

-Lo sé. Voy a preparar algo de merendar, ahora vuelvo.

Emma salió del sofá con bastante dificultad, Regina no quería despertar a Henry por lo que dificulto aún más que Emma pudiese salir. Una vez en la cocina su móvil sonó.

-Swan.- Dijo en su habitual tono profesional.

-Cariño, esa no es forma de saludar a tu madre.- Dijo Mary Margaret a través de la línea.

-Perdona… no vi quién llamaba. ¿Qué necesitas?- Preguntó sin andarse con rodeos.

-Quería saber cómo os fue en la ecografía.- Dijo Mary.

-Muy bien, todo va perfecto.- Soltó Emma que se estaba enfadando por no encontrar sus galletas donde siempre las ponía.

-¿Es niño o niña?- Preguntó sin rodeos la mujer.

-Eres una impaciente, mama.- Dijo Emma- Es una niña- Confesó con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Qué alegría!- Soltó Mary Margaret dejando escapar unas lágrimas.- Voy a ser abuela y esta vez de una princesita, mañana le compraré un vestido.- Mary Margaret hablaba sin pensar.

-No corras tanto mama. El fin de semana haremos una cena para decírselo, no seas cotilla y no se lo digas a nadie.- Dijo Emma sabiendo que eso sería casi imposible.

-Vale, pero no podré aguantar mucho así que la cena tiene que ser el viernes próximo.- Soltó planeándolo todo.- Iré mañana a hablar con Regina para organizarlo todo.

-Vale, como quieras.- Dijo Emma concentrada en preparar un chocolate caliente para cada uno.

-Adiós, cariño.- Dijo Mary Margaret muy contenta.

-Adiós mama.- Emma colgó y terminó de rellenar la bandeja con los chocolates, unas galletas y un bocadillo para Henry.

Emma volvió al salón y se encontró con la misma imagen que había dejado al irse. Henry tumbado sobre Regina durmiendo y la mujer acariciándole los cabellos, durante unos segundos se quedó en la puerta contemplando esa imagen, era su familia.

-¿Quién era?- Preguntó Regina al ver a Emma dejar la bandeja.

-Mi madre.- Dijo simplemente Emma.

-¿Me vas a decir que quería?- Preguntó Regina algo molesta ya que era obvio que sabía que era Mary Margaret pero quería saber porque llamaba.

-Saber que nos había dicho Whale, además de interrogarme sobre el sexo del bebe.- Dijo Emma dándole el vaso caliente a la morena.

-¿Qué le has dicho?- Preguntó Regina dando un sorbo.

-Que es una preciosa niña pero que no debía decir nada hasta que hiciésemos la cena para notificárselo al resto del mundo.- Dijo Emma cogiendo a Henry en brazos para que dejase a Regina moverse.

-Mary Margaret guardando un secreto, eso quiero verlo.- Dijo Regina riendo al recordar cómo había contado a toda la ciudad que le iba a pedir matrimonio a su hija.

-Eso no cuenta.- Dijo Emma como leyéndole la mente.- Tú le contaste a mi madre que me ibas a pedir matrimonio y ella sabía que yo te lo iba a pedir a ti. Sólo intentaba echarnos una mano.- Dijo Emma justificando a su madre.

-Lo que tú digas.- Sonrió al ver a Henry manotear para que Emma lo dejase tranquilo.

-Henry, hora de merendar.- Dijo y el niño abrió los ojos rápidamente.

-¡Galletas!- Grito saltando de los brazos de Emma y cayendo sobre la alfombra.

-Primero tu bocadillo.- Dijo Regina que no soportaba los hábitos de alimentación que su hijo había tomado durante su embarazo.

-Vale.- Henry encendió la televisión y se comió su bocadillo.

Habían pasado dos horas y ambas seguían echadas en el sofá viendo los dibujos animados que Henry había elegido para esa tarde. Emma estaba tranquila y disfrutaba del calor que producía el cuerpo de la morena mientras que esta dormitaba sobre su mujer, había pasado unas noches algo malas con el embarazo.

-Mama, ¿Cómo vamos a llamar a mi hermanita?- Preguntó de repente Henry.

-Aún no lo sabemos.- Dijo Emma mirando a Regina que había abierto los ojos.

-¿Cómo te gustaría que se llamase?- Preguntó Regina con una sonrisa y viendo como Henry pensaba.

-Me gusta Sophia.- Soltó Henry sin pensarlo. Emma y Regina se miraron a los ojos y ambas sonrieron.

-Me gusta.- Dijo Emma sonriendo a su hijo.

-A mi también.- Aseguró Regina que no había imaginado mejor nombre para su hija.

-¿En serio?- Pregunto el niño sorprendido por las palabras de sus madres.

-Claro.- Dijo Regina cogiendo la mano de Emma y apretándola.

-Si nos gusta a los tres creo que está decidido.- Dijo Emma muy segura.

-¡Bien!- Gritó el niño.

-Ha sido fácil.- Susurro Regina al oído de Emma. Ambas recordaron el suplicio que fue elegir el nombre de su hijo.

 **Flashback**

-¡No!- Decía Regina al otro lado de la mesa de la cocina.

-Regina pero si Alex es un nombre muy bonito.- Decía Emma que estaba frustrada por las tres horas que llevaban debatiendo por el nombre de su hijo.

-No me gusta, cariño.- Dijo Regina bajando un poco la voz al notar que Emma soltaba una lágrima, el embarazo la tenía muy sensible.

-Vale- Emma se resignó y se levantó de la mesa para recoger los platos.

-Ven.- Regina le cogió la mano y la llevo al salón dejando la mesa como estaba.- Siento haber sido tan brusca, sólo quiero que su nombre sea perfecto.- La morena pasó la mano por la enorme barriga de Emma y esta sonrió.

-Lo sé. Son estas malditas hormonas que me tienen así.- Dijo Emma sonriendo y besando los labios de la morena.

-Esta preciosa, con el embarazo, las hormonas y los cambios de humor.- Regina dio un beso en los labios y otro en la barriga.- Voy a recoger todo.

Nada más llegar a la cocina comenzó a recoger los restos de la cena, ambas tenían una lista con los nombres que les gustaría para su hijo y aunque no había nada decidió había tratado el tema varias veces. Quedaba menos de una semana para que Emma saliese de cuentas y aún no tenían decidió como se llamaría.

-¡Regina!- Gritó Emma desde el salón provocando que la morena tirase el plato que llevaba en la mano y corriese al salón.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó la morena arrodillándose delante de la rubia que mostraba síntomas de dolor.

-Creo que ya viene.- Dijo Emma agarrándose fuertemente la barriga para intentar aliviar el dolor.

-Vamos al hospital.- Grito Regina que había subido corriendo las escaleras y había cogido la mochila que habían preparado además de su bata y la de Emma.

Las dos llegaron al hospital, Regina estaba histérica, no paraba de moverse por todos lados y provocaba que Emma se pusiese más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Para!- Gritó Emma al recibir una contracción.- Me estas mareando.- Añadió una vez que el dolor había disminuido.

-Lo siento, estoy nerviosa.- Dijo Regina acercándose a la cama y dándole un beso en la frente a la rubia que se relajo ante el contacto.

-Lo sé. Yo también, pero Henry vendrá en un rato y no puede verte así.- Dijo Emma sin pensarlo demasiado.

-¿Henry?- Preguntó Regina sorprendida.

-Sí, Henry.- Dijo Emma sonriendo. Regina no se pudo contener y dejo escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Henry…- Susurró pensando que Emma le estaba haciendo el mejor regalo que ella podía desear.- Gracias.

 **Fin Flashback**

Regina sonrió al recordar como Emma acabó decidiendo el nombre de su hijo, un nombre que la llenaba de orgullo y alegría pronunciar pues cada día le recordaba a su padre, su magnífico padre.

-Al menos con ella no vamos a tener que discutir.- Dijo Emma sonriendo y dándole un suave beso a la morena.

-¡Sophia!- Gritó Henry acercándose a la barriga de su madre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Gracias por leer y comentar. Siento cualquier fallo de antemano porque no estoy teniendo tiempo para leer y corregir como me gustaría. Deciros que si tarde en actualizar es porque estoy intentado terminar la otra historia y así centrarme un poco más en la otra.**

 **Disfrutad.**

 **Viernes en la Mansión Mills.**

Regina hacía cedido su puesto en la cocina a Emma lo que le provocó un ataque de nervios al ver a Emma descolocándolo todo y haciendo un desastre en sus ordenados armarios.

-¡Emma!- Gritó Regina que seguía sentada sobre el taburete.

-¡Sí!- Dijo Emma cansada- Tengo cuidado, tranquila.- Aseguró sacando la carne de la nevera.

-No puedo más.- Regina se levantó y miró a la rubia.- Yo me encargo. ¡Fuera!- Espetó Regina empujando un poco a Emma.

-Pero… Regina… no debes hacer esfuerzos.- Soltó Emma molesta.

-Me da igual, no considero que cocinar sea hacer esfuerzos así que relájate y ve a jugar con Henry.- Regina la empujó de nuevo echándola de la cocina.

Emma subió las escaleras buscando a Henry que estaba terminando de hacer las tareas para poder disfrutar del fin de semana. Emma entró en la habitación y Henry sonrió, sabía que su madre debía cocinar.

-¿Te ha echado?- Preguntó Henry que a pesar de sólo tener 5 años era un niño muy inteligente.

-Así es. ¿has terminado los deberes?- Preguntó Emma acercándose a la mesa.

-Casi, sólo me queda colorear ese dibujo para la clase de dibujo.- Aseguró el niño sonriendo.

-Te espero y echamos unas carreras.- Dijo Emma sentándose en la cama observado a su hijo.

-Seguro que te gano, he practicado.- Soltó mientras seguía coloreando.

-Eso lo veremos, renacuajo.- Emma se tumbó sobre la cama y empezó a leer el cuento que Regina había empezado a leerle al niño.

Henry seguía concentrado en su tarea mientras que Emma seguía distrayéndose con su libro, pasó más de media hora en la que ninguno de los dos habló concentrados en sus tareas. Fue Henry el que al terminar de realizar el dibujo se giro y se encontró a Emma dormitando sobre su cama.

-¡Mama!- Gritó tirándose encima de ella para despertarla.

-¡Qué susto!- Gritó esta también cogiendo la almohada para golpearlo en la cara.

-¡Guerra!- Espetó Henry cogiendo un cojín del suelo y empezó a golpear también a su madre.

Los dos empezaron una guerra de almohadas, se golpeaban el uno al otro entre risas y cosquillas, la batalla se hizo más intensa cuando Henry se armó con dos cojines e hizo un emparedado con Emma. La rubia dolida en su orgullo por el buen golpe dado por su hijo se giro y cogió la almohada para golpearlo por detrás y sorprenderlo pero el niño esquivó el golpe y una lámpara cayó al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos.

-¡Mierda!- Dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Henry, esa lengua.- Le regañó Emma a pesar de que ella también lo había dicho.

-Pero… si tú también lo dices.- Se enfadó el niño por el regaño.

-Da igual… yo soy mayor.- Emma miraba hacia la puerta rezando para que Regina no hubiese escuchado el golpe.- Tenemos que esconder esto.- Soltó Emma rápidamente.

-Es verdad, si mami se da cuenta nos mata.- Soltó Henry levantándose rápidamente.

-Ponte los zapatos, no quiero que te cortes.- Dijo Emma levantándose y cogiendo algunos cristales más grandes del suelo.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Dijo Regina abriendo abruptamente la puerta haciendo que los dos se asustara.

Henry corrió al lado de Emma y ambos la miraron a los ojos, las hormonas estaban haciendo su efecto y provocaban que los cambios de humor de Regina fuesen una bomba que podía explotar en cualquier momento. Regina miró detrás de la rubia y vio la lámpara sobre el suelo hecha pedazos, colocó sus manos sobre las caderas haciendo que los dos temieran lo peor, ese gesto sólo mostraba el gran enfado que la morena tenía.

-¡Pillados!- Dijo Henry en voz tan baja que sólo Emma lo escuchó provocando que casi se riera.

-He hecho una pregunta.- Insistió Regina en un tono duro.- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

-Esto…. Nosotros… estábamos…- Henry no podía evitar estar tartamudeando debido al miedo que su madre le daba cuando se colocaba en esa postura, últimamente todo era un gran drama para su madre y eso pasaba por cualquier tontería que hiciese.

-Regina, cálmate. No es bueno para Sophia que te alteres.- Dijo Emma intentado jugar su mejor baza.

-Sophia está muy tranquila.- Soltó Regina pasando su mano por la barriga.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a la lámpara?- Volvió a preguntar perdiendo la paciencia.

-Estábamos jugando y la golpee.- Dijo Emma mirado a Henry con cara de pena.

-¡Emma!- Gritó Regina frustrada por la actitud infantil de su mujer.- Eres peor que un niño.- Le regaño.

-Lo sé, pero me adoras.- Soltó jugando con fuego.

-No juegues conmigo. Estáis los dos castigados.- Dijo Regina girándose para salir de la habitación.- Recoged eso.- Soltó antes de salir.

-¿Cómo castigados? –Dijo Henry entrelazando los brazos por el enfado.

-Castigados, los dos.- Soltó Regina girándose para mirarlo a los dos.

-Pero si ha sido mama.- Dijo Henry enfadado por el castigo.

-¡Eh!- Gritó Emma dándole un golpe en el brazo al niño por delatarla tan fácilmente.

-Los dos.- Sentenció Regina que estaba a punto de marcharse.

-Y se puede saber…. ¿cómo nos vas a castigar?- Dijo Emma poniendo tono pícaro que Henry no entendió pero que Regina captó enseguida.

-Esta noche nada de postre.- Soltó saliendo de una vez de allí para que no rechistasen más

-¡Mama!- Dijo Henry sentándose en la cama con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué?- Emma preguntó recogiendo todos los pedazos de cristal y limpiando el desajuste.

-Mami nos ha castigado por tu culpa.- Soltó con algo de rencor.

-Por culpa de los dos, tú también jugabas. Además luego la convencemos para que nos quite el castigo.- Emma le guiñó un ojo y Henry casi sonrió.

-Como no pueda tomar postre ya verás.- La amenazó Henry dándole un manotazo en el culo de broma.

-¿Pero qué…?- Dijo Emma cogiendo a Henry en brazos como pudo y haciéndolo caer sobre la cama.- Ve y tráeme la escoba para limpiar esto.

-Voy.- Henry salió corriendo escaleras abajo a coger lo que su madre le había dicho.

Al entrar a la cocina se encontró con Regina metida entre los fogones, del interior salía un olor exquisito y nada más entrar se dio cuenta de que había preparado una de sus tartas de manzana lo que le hizo sentirse mal por el castigo.

-Mami.- Murmuró una vez dentro de la cocina al ver que su madre no lo había escuchado.

-Dime.- Dijo Regina que parecía mucho menos enfadada que antes.

-Mama necesita la escoba, me la das.- Siguió con su tono inocente.

-Henry, eres muy listo pero estas castigado así que no intentes convencerme.- Regina entró en la despensa y saco lo que necesitaba.

-Es que hay tarta de manzana, sabes que es mi favorita.- Soltó Henry dulcemente.

-Lo sé.- Dijo Regina que se resistía a dar su brazo a torcer.- Toma… lo quiero todo limpio.

Henry desapareció con una sonrisa en su cara, sabía que su madre le dejaría comer una porción de tarta esa noche, lo había visto en sus ojos al hablarle tan dulcemente.

Emma había terminado de recoger los trozos más grandes y los había tirado cuando vio aparecer a su hijo con esa gran sonrisa en la cara que le hizo sospechar que no tramaba nada bueno.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó Emma mirando a Henry que le daba la escoba.

-Mami seguro que me deja comer pastel.- Soltó con voz triunfante.

-Eso habrá que verlo.- Dijo Emma para picarlo un poco.- Listo. Vamos a jugar un rato donde no podamos romper nada.-

Los dos bajaron al sótano y se pusieron a jugar tranquilamente mientras que Regina disfrutaba metida en la cocina haciendo sus manjares para la cena de esa noche.

-Buenas noches, Mary Margaret.- Dijo Regina abriendo aún más la puerta.- David.- Dijo también al ver al hombre entrar.

-Hola.- Dijeron los dos a la vez dándole dos besos a Regina la pasar. - ¿Somos los primeros?- Preguntó David.

-Así es. Los demás tienen que estar a punto de llegar.- Dijo Regina dirigiéndolos al salón para tomar una copa antes de cenar.

-¡Abuelos!- Gritó el niño lanzándose a los brazos de David.

-Hola, campeón.- Dijo el hombre levantándolo en peso.- Ya casi no puedo contigo.

-Lo sé, es que como mucho.- Soltó provocando las risas de los allí presentes. – Hola abuela.- Dijo dándole un beso también a Mary Margaret.

-¿Dónde está Emma?- Preguntó Mary mirando a su alrededor sin verla.

-Estará a punto de bajar.- Dijo Regina que tampoco sabía dónde se encontraba la rubia. - ¿Vino?-

-Claro, gracias.

Los cuatro se sentaron en el sofá a esperar la llegada de Ruby, Dorothy, Kate, Bella, Will y Killian. Emma estaba metida en su habitación, acababa de recibir una llamada que no esperaba y le había trastocado todos sus planes.

Tras más de media hora en la que los cuatro charlaron tranquilamente el timbre sonó, fue Henry el encargado de abrir pues sabía que era Kate la única que tocaba así.

-¡Hola!- Gritó la niña abrazando a Henry que correspondió al gesto aunque sin mucha gracia. – Vamos a jugar.- Dijo cogiendo al niño del brazo para irse juntos.

-Buenas noches, familia.- Dijo Ruby nada más entrar.-

-Hola.- Dijeron los allí presentes levantándose para saludarse.

-Bella y Will vienen ahí detrás.- Dijo Dorothy evitando que Regina cerrase la puerta.

-Perfecto, sólo falta Killian para poder empezar a cenar.- Soltó Regina con una sonrisa.

-¿Y Emma?- Preguntó Ruby curiosa de no ver a su amiga.

-Perdonad, voy a buscarla.- Dijo Regina que no había caído en la falta de su mujer y se preocupo.

Regina fue directamente a su dormitorio pues fue allí donde había dejado a la rubia cuando bajo a abrir la puerta. Entró y se la encontró pensativa sentada en una de los sofás, tenía las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza reclinada contra el cabecero lo que hizo preocuparse a la morena que se acercó rápidamente.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Regina posando su mano en la frente de la rubia.

-Perdona, me he quedado adormilada.- Dijo Emma que no quería preocupar a su mujer.

-¿Qué pasa, cariño?- Preguntó Regina que conocía muy bien a Emma y sabía que algo le sucedía.

-Nada, sólo que estoy un poco cansada.- Soltó intentando levantarse pero Regina la empujó hacia atrás sentándose en sus piernas.

-Emma… te conozco, te ha sucedido algo y no me quieres contar.- Regina beso dulcemente los labios de la rubia.- Sí no me cuentas voy a estar preocupada toda la noche y va a ser peor.- Dijo cogiendo la mano de Emma y colocándola sobre su vientre.

-Me ha ofrecido un puesto en la policía de Boston.- Dijo Emma sin pensarlo demasiado pero sintiéndose culpable una vez que lo había dicho.- Perdón.- Emma abrazó a Regina.- No he tenido nada de tacto al decirlo, lo siento.

-¿En serio? – Preguntó Regina que estaba sumamente sorprendida.

-Sí, me han llamado hace un rato.- Dijo Emma aún sorprendida por la pregunta.

-Esa es una gran noticia.- Regina estaba contenta por el progreso de su mujer.

-Regina, tendría que irme a Boston.- Dijo Emma con voz entristecida. Regina la miró, no había caído en eso. Ir y venir todos los días sería demasiado pesado para ella.

-¡Oh!- Dijo Regina sin saber que más añadir, no quería cortarle las alas a su mujer pero realmente no la quería lejos.

-He dicho que no pero me han dado unos días para pensarlo.- Contestó Emma acariciando el vientre de su mujer.

-Emma… yo no quiero que te sientas obligada a perder una oportunidad así.- Dijo Regina aunque realmente quisiera decirle que no la quería una sola noche lejos de ella.- Sí tu quieres aceptar, veríamos la forma de arreglarlo.

-Mi vida, no te quiero lejos.- Dijo Emma dándole un beso.- No puedo pasar dos días sin verte, imagínate una semana. No podría vivir sin Henry, sin ti, sin Sophia.- Confesó acariciando el vientre abultado.

-Sé que puede ser una gran oportunidad para ti y no quiero que luego te arrepientas.- Dijo Regina abrazandola.

-Soy feliz siendo sheriff de Storybrooke, no me arrepentiré de elegir a mi familia.- Dijo Emma que ahora estaba más segura que nunca de su decisión.

-Piénsatelo este fin de semana, el domingo lo hablamos de nuevo y tomas una decisión.- Reflexiono Regina que no quería que Emma tomase una decisión así a la ligera.

-Tomaremos una decisión.- Corrigió la rubia.- Somos una familia, lo decidiremos juntos.

Emma se levantó cogiendo a Regina de la mano bajando las escaleras para reunirse con sus amigos. Esas cenas se estaban haciendo habituales entre ellos, se divertía, charlaban, bebían y sobre todo reían, todos estaban en perfecta armonía y eso hacía que se lo pasasen genial juntos.

-Antes de tomar el postre.- Dijo Emma levantándose para verlos a todos.- Tenemos que deciros que sabemos el sexo del bebe.- Emma sonrió al verlos a todo expectantes a sus palabras.

-¡Demonios, Emma, dilo ya!- Soltó David provocando que todos a su alrededor se riese.

-¿Mama, no se lo has dicho?- Dijo Emma agachándose para preguntarle al oído. Mary Margaret negó con la cabeza.

-Es una niña.- Soltó Henry emocionado haciendo que Emma lo mirase con un poco de odio pero provocando después las carcajadas de toda la mesa por la emoción que se vio en sus palabras. – Yo he elegido el nombre.- Añadió él muy orgulloso.

-¿Cómo se llamará?- Preguntó Kate que estaba a su lado.

-Sophia.- Dijo Emma que se adelantó al niño sacándole la lengua.

-¡Me encanta!- Gritó Ruby y miró a Bella que parecía también encantada con el nombre.

-¡Nos encanta!- Dijo Bella para verificar las palabras de Ruby.

-Una niña.- David había comenzado a llorar al saberlo.

-¡Papa!- Gritó Emma acercándose a su lado para darle un abrazo.- Eres un blando.- le susurró al oído.

-¡Paga!- Le dijo Ruby a Killian.

-¿Cómo que pague? –Preguntó Regina que había estado al margen disfrutando de todo.

-Apostamos por el sexo del bebe, he ganado.- Dijo Ruby tendiéndole la mano al hombre que miraba a Regina con cara de disculpa.

Toda la mesa comenzó a reír ante la cara de enfado que Regina parecía tener, fue Emma la que se acercó a ella y consiguió que se relajase y no matase a sus amigos.

-Mami… ¿Puedo?- Preguntó Henry señalando la tarta que Mary Margaret estaba cortado.

-Eso mami… ¿Podemos?- Dijo Emma poniendo los mismo ojitos que Henry para enternecer a Regina y que los dejase tomar postre.

-¿Qué os pasa?- Preguntó Mary Margaret.

-Mami nos ha castigado sin postre por romper una lámpara jugando.- Contó Henry provocnado que Emma se enrojeciese por las palabras del niño.

-¿En serio, Emma?- Preguntó su madre negando con la cabeza.- Eres como un crío.

-Dímelo a mí.- Soltó Regina con resignación.

-Por favor…- Dijo Henry mirando de nuevo a su madre.

-Está bien, sólo un trazo.- Soltó ella rindiéndose ante su hijo.

-Por favor…- Repitió el gesto Emma provocando una carcajada en la mesa.- Prometo recompensarte.- Murmuró Emma cerca del oído de Regina.

-Esa es tu obligación.- Sentenció Regina.

-¿Segura?- Preguntó Emma que seguía con el juego.

-Totalmente, no creo que quieras el divorcio tan pronto.- Dijo Regina provocando que Emma abriese la boca dolida por sus palabras.

-¿Sólo me quieres por el sexo?- Preguntó fingiendo estar molesta.

-Totalmente.- Volvió a decir Regina.- Así que aplícate porque últimamente me estas descuidado.

Emma enrojeció y miró al resto de sus amigos que parecía estar totalmente ajenos a la conversación en susurros que ellas dos estaban teniendo. Regina sonrió con satisfacción al ver la cara dolida de Emma y no pudo evitar mirarla de arriba abajo.

Justo cuando iba a hablar notó que su vestido se subía y que la mano de Emma llegaba a su muslo, enrojeció pero agradeció la reacción de la rubia.

-¿Te estoy descuidad?- Preguntó Emma.- Vamos a la cocina un momento a por el té.- Dijo Emma cogiendo la mano de Regina para salir de allí.

Regina sonreía ante el orgullo herido de la rubia, realmente sólo lo decía de broma pero le estaba gustando las reacciones que Emma estaba teniendo ante sus palabras, y no podía negar que le excitaba enormemente ese juego.

-¿Para qué quieres té?- Preguntó Regina como si no supiese que hacían allí.

-¿Cómo que te descuido?- Preguntó Emma ignorando a la morena.

-Claro.- Dijo Regina apoyando la espalda en la encimera.

-¿Y lo que hicimos anoche?- Preguntó Emma mirando a los ojos de la morena que fingió no recordar nada.

-¡Ah!- Dijo fingiendo sorpresa.- Eso sólo fue un calentamiento, querida.- Soltó Regina que vio molestarse un poco a la rubia.

-¿En serio? ¿Calentamiento?- Emma había caído completamente al juego de la morena y no se había dado cuenta.

-Así es. Últimamente no tienes ningún aguante cariño.- Regina se mordió el labio.

-Muy bonito. Ahora sí que vas a saber lo que es no tener sexo en una temporada.- Dijo Emma dirigiéndose a la puerta de la cocina.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Regina soltado una carcajada.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Emma desconcertada por la actitud de la morena.

-Emma, estoy de broma.- Dijo Regina cogiendo la mano de Emma y llevándosela a su muslo.

-No me parece una buena broma.- Dijo Emma dolida.

-Venga, cariño. Sabes que me encanto lo de anoche, pero me gustaría repetirlo esta también.- Le guiñó un ojo y dirigió sus manos la trasero de la rubia que se sobresalto.

-No lo sé, lo tengo que pensar.- Dijo Emma dejándole un beso en los labios y desapareciendo de la cocina.

-Esta noche te vas a enterar.- Soltó Regina para sí misma.

 **Os explico que el nombre de Sophia (Sofía, en castellano), no tiene ningún trasfondo, simplemente es un nombre que me encanta y que me parece perfecto para una niña, quizás si alguna vez tengo alguna le pondré ese nombre. Me alegro de que os haya gustado y os parezca apropiado para la historia.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Es un poco más corto pero no tengo tiempo para más, espero que guste. Gracias por leer y comentar me animáis a seguir.**

 **Disfrutad!**

 **Domingo en la mansión Mills.**

-Emma, ¿Vienes a la cama?- Preguntó Regina que ya estaba metida entre las sábanas.

-Sí, un segundo.- Emma terminó de cepillarse los dientes y se lanzó a la cama.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Preguntó Regina algo nerviosa por la conversación que debía tener con su mujer.

-Claro, imagino que te refieres a la oferta de trabajo.- Dijo Emma viendo que Regina asentía con la cabeza.- No quiero separarme de vosotros, soy feliz siendo sheriff y me da el tiempo y la tranquilidad que necesito.- Aseguró Emma que se había girado para mirar a los ojos de su mujer. – Quiero poder verte todos los días, poder disfrutar de ver a nuestros hijos.- Emma besó suavemente los labios de su mujer.- Cuando Sophia nazca necesitara todo de nosotras y yo quiero dárselo. Sabes que crecen muy rápido, mira a Henry.- Dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, Regina sólo asentía no quería interrumpir a la rubia.- No quiero perderme sus primeros pasos, su primera palabra, no quiero que me vea cada fin de semana. Necesito teneros cerca, esa satisfacción y plenitud no podrá dármela ninguna trabajo por muy bueno que sea.- Aseguró abrazando a Regina y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Yo…- Regina estaba procesando las palabras de la rubia, las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar.- Puedo irme contigo, a Boston.- Dijo Regina sin estar muy segura, pero sabiendo que quería ver a Emma realizada.

-Regina Mills, eres la alcaldesa de Storybrooke y me siento orgullosa por todo lo que has conseguido. Un puesto en la policía no va a hacer que dejemos nuestra vida aquí. Henry tiene a sus amigos, tú tienes a tu vida aquí y yo os tengo a vosotros.- Dijo Emma mirándola intensamente a los ojos.- En Boston viví momentos difíciles, no voy a volver a ellos. Soy feliz aquí y no me iré a ningún sitio.- Dijo segura.

-Pero Emma, no quiero que cortes tus alas. Quiero que te sientas realizada como lo soy yo.- Dijo Regina pasando sus dedos por los brazos desnudos de la rubia.

-Regina… nunca pensé tener una familia, siempre he huido de esto que hoy hemos conseguido formar. Me siento realizada y feliz a tu lado, con Henry con Sophia.- Emma beso su barriga antes de continuar.- soy la sheriff de Storybrooke y con eso me basta.

-Te quiero.- Susurró Regina mirando los ojos de Emma.

-Yo te quiero más, me has dado todo lo que siempre soñé y nunca pensé que podría conseguir. Al infierno con el trabajo, te quiero a ti.- Soltó haciendo que Regina soltase una gran carcajada.

-Vocabulario, Swan.- Le regañó una vez que paró de reír.- Henry aprende todo lo que dices y no está bien.- Aseguró después al ver los morritos que Emma ponía con el regaño.

-Es cierto, prometo intentar comportarme.- Aseguró Emma.

-No lo intentes, hazlo.- Regina seguía acariciando lentamente los brazos de la rubia.

-¿Quieres jugar un poco?- Emma preguntó pues sabía que las hormonas de Regina estaba a flor de piel y las últimas noches la había rechazado sin motivo ninguno haciendo que tuviese que acabar dándose una ducha fría.

-Yo siempre quiero jugar, Swan.- Soltó Regina haciendo que Emma sonriera.

Emma se colocó sobre ella con cuidado para no dejar su peso sobre el abultado vientre de la morena, Regina acariciaba los hombros de Emma bajando por su espalda hasta llegar al borde de su camiseta para quitársela con un rápido movimiento. Emma gimió cuando sintió los labios de su mujer sobre sus pechos, estaba totalmente excitada y casi ni la había tocado. Regina continuo sus movimientos sin dejar que Emma hiciese nada, bajo su mano y la coló por los pantalones del pijama de Emma notando que estaba totalmente húmeda, una sonrisa nació en sus labios.

-Emma Swan, me encanta verte así.- Aseguró acariciando su clítoris para provocar que Emma arqueara su espalda.

Aprovechando el momento de debilidad de la rubia se giró rápidamente para quedar encima, comenzó a mover rápidamente al ver que Emma respondió gimiendo ante cualquier contacto. La rubia estaba totalmente embriagada por su contacto, a pesar de los años seguí sintiendo lo mismo que el primer día. Cuando su cuerpo parecía no aguantar más Regina intensificó sus movimientos, Emma colocó sus manos sobre la barriga desnuda de la morena y se dejo ir soltando un fuerte gemido.

Regina dejo un beso en sus labios y se acostó a su lado con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su cara.

-No puedo contigo, se suponía que era yo la que debía consentirte.- Dijo Emma recuperando su pulso normal.

-Demasiado lenta, Swan.- Soltó Regina que sabía que provocar desembocaba en la mejor noche de sexo que podía soñar.

-¿Segura?- Pregunto Emma.- Ahora vas a saber lo que es lentitud.

Emma comenzó a acariciar todo el cuerpo de Regina, deshaciéndose poco a poco de todas las prendas que se interponían a su paso. Regina gemía y se arqueaba bajo el tacto de la rubia pero no iba a ceder ante sus contactos, Emma deseaba que Regina le pidiese que avanzase pero esta no tenía intención de hacerlo a pesar de que la estaba volviendo loca con sus caricias.

Emma paso sus labios por el cuello de la morena haciendo que su vello se erizase con su contacto. Sus labios recorrieron cada centímetro de su cuerpo pero sin llegar a tocar la zona que Regina tanto deseaba. La tortura cada vez se hacía más insoportable, Regina suspiraba y se movía incitando a Emma a que continuase pero esta no daría su brazo a torcer a pesar de estar deseando hacerlo. Sus labios se encontraban consintiendo la barriga de Regina, sabía que eso hacía que la morena se excitase, y que no soportase la tortura y no se equivoco.

-Emma…- Gimió Regina al ver que esta no continuaba a pesar de saber que la morena la necesitaba.

-Umm- Masculló esta sin levantar sus labios de donde los tenía.

-Sabes que te arrepentirás de hacer esto, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Regina intentado que sonase como una amenaza pero sin conseguirlo.

-Sabes que deseo hacerte lo que me pidas, ¿Verdad?- Jugó Emma sabiendo que Regina no podría aguantar mucho más. Pasó su lengua por unos de los pezones totalmente excitados de la morena y su gemido fue desgarrador.

-Continua.- Dijo Regina que había decidido rendirse por esa noche pero se tomaría la venganza en su momento.

Emma no estaba conforme con las palabras de la morena por lo que decidió que seguía torturándola un poco más. Regina metió sus dedos entre el pelo de la rubia y la obligó a colocarse a su lado para que la mirase a los ojos.

-Emma Swan, acaba lo que has empezado.- Casi gritó Regina que no aguantaba más.

-Será un placer, señora alcaldesa.- Dijo Emma sabiendo como ponía a Regina que la llamase por su cargo.

Emma comenzó a besar su cuerpo llegando a los muslos de la morena, se alejó un poco y pudo ver lo excitada que su mujer estaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía así. Introdujo dos dedos en su interior, sin prisa haciendo que la tortura fuese aún mayor. Regina se arqueaba buscando más contacto aunque le estaba resultado casi imposible aguantar a pesar de la lentitud con la que Emma se movía.

-Me encanta verte así- Susurró Emma subiendo a los labios de la morena.- Nunca me cansaré de tenerte entre mis brazos.- Esas palabras provocaron que el cuerpo de la morena no aguantase más y explotase en un fuerte y agradable orgasmo, lo había deseado tanto que Emma casi no tuvo que hacer nada.

Regina estaba totalmente exhausta, la tortura a la que la había sometido su mujer había provocado que una ligera capa de sudor rodease su cuerpo. Emma beso sus labios y se tumbó a su lado.

-Te arrepentirás de esto.- Amenazó Regina acomodándose sobre su espalda.

-Lo sé, pero será mañana.- Dijo Emma que se había acomodado boca abajo agotada por ese día.

-No lo olvides.- Sentenció Regina que había colocado su cabeza sobre la espalda desnuda de Emma y su brazo acariciando su cuello.

-No lo haré- Emma bostezó que quedó dormida mientras que Regina sonreía.

A las tres de la mañana la puerta de la habitación de las mujeres sonó, fue Regina la que se despertó primero. Notó que se escuchaba de nuevo su puerta sonar.

-Emma, Henry quiere entrar.- Dijo Regina besando el cuello de la rubia para que se despertase.

-Que pase…- Soltó Emma girándose sobre sí misma.

-Estamos desnudas.- Dijo Regina.

-¿Qué más da? Nos ve desnudas todo el tiempo.- Aseguró Emma que deseaba dormir.

-Hazlo.- Sentenció Regina en tono autoritario.

-Vale.- Emma se levantó con los ojos cerrados y se marchó al baño, Regina ya se había puesto el pijama.

Abrió la puerta y vio a Henry mirando la puerta con lágrimas en sus ojos, hacía mucho tiempo que Henry no reclamaba su presencia por la noche pero verlo así le provoco un vuelco en el corazón. Regina se arrodilló e invitó a su hijo a que se acercase a ella, Henry respondió y la abrazó fuertemente. Emma salía en ese momento del baño y vio la escena, se preocupó y corrió para ponerse a la altura de ambos.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Emma asustada al ver las lágrimas de Henry.

-No quiero que te vayas.- Soltó llorando aún más fuerte. Regina se despegó un poco de él y lo cogió de la mano para guiarlo a la cama.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- Preguntó Regina sentándose sobre la cama con Henry en frente y la rubia a su lado.

-Escuché a mama hablar por teléfono.- Susurró mirando a Regina que parecía no entender nada.

-¿Con quién?- Esta vez fue Emma la que preguntó abrazando a su hijo para que dejase de llorar.

-No lo sé, pero decías que te tenías que ir a Boston.- Dijo preocupado y volviendo a llorar.- No quiero que te vayas.- Susurró abrazando a la rubia que soltó una lágrima al ver a su hijo preocupado por eso.

-No me voy a ningún sitio, cariño.- Aseguró Emma seprandose del niño y mirándolo a los ojos.- ¿Por qué no has venido antes?- Preguntó mirándolo.

-Son cosas de mayores, mami me dijo que no estaba bien escuchar conversaciones de otros pero he tenido una sueño malo.- Dijo Henry mirando avergonzado a la morena.

-Henry, no está bien escucharlas pero si algo te preocupa tienes que hablar con nosotras, no quiero que estés mal.- Dijo Regina acariciando el pelo de su hijo.- Mama no se va a ir a ningún sitio, se quedará contigo y con Sophia.- Aseguró mirándolo.

-Y contigo.- Añadió Henry mirándolas alternativamente.

-Por supuesto. Os amo mucho y no me iré a ningún sitio sin vosotros.- Dijo Emma abrazando a su hijo y lanzándose sobre él sin dejar mucho peso pero haciéndole cosquillas.

-No, mama, no.- Reía Henry sin parar.- Mami, ayúdame.- Le gritó provocando una carcajada en la morena.

-Emma, suéltalo vamos a dormir.- Dijo Regina mirándolo a ambos, pero vio que Henry entristecía ante sus palabras.- ¿Quieres dormir con nosotras?- Preguntó viendo como sus ojos volvía a brillar.

-De eso nada.- Dijo Emma haciéndole cosquillas de nuevo.- No pienso compartir a mami contigo, pequeño renacuajo.- Soltó pero sin parar de reír.

-Mami es mía.- Aseguró Henry contraatacando haciendo que Emma también riese por las cosquillas.

-De eso nada.- Dijo Emma. Regina observaba la escena, nunca se acostumbraría a eso, ver a Emma compenetrarse también con su hijo era algo que la llenaba de satisfacción y felicidad. La rubia tenía la misma edad metal que su hijo y lo demostraba constantemente.

-Mami es mía y de Sophia.- Gritó Henry que se había escurrido de Emma y abrazaba a Regina acariciando su barriga.

Emma miró sorprendida a Regina que sonrió contenta. A pesar de que Henry no se había tomado la noticia de que era una niña demasiado bien ahora parecía encantado con ser el hombre de la casa. Regina acarició el cabello del niño y lo abrazó fuerte invitando a Emma a unirse a ella. Los tres se abrazaron.

-Hora de dormir, es tarde.- Dijo Emma bostezando y contagiando a Henry.

-Sois tan parecidos.- Sentenció Regina tumbándose en su lado y dejando a Henry dormir en el centro.

-Pequeño renacuajo ten cuidado con tu hermanita, no le des patadas.- Dijo Emma tapándolos a todos.

-Claro que no.- Sentenció Henry girándose para Regina y abrazándola.

El resto de la noche pasó tranquila, Henry abrazado a Regina y Emma durmiendo estirada tranquilamente. Fue Regina la que se despertó primero y se quedó varios minutos disfrutando de la vista. Sus dos demonios dormían exactamente en la misma postura, los dos dormían boca abajo y con los brazos debajo de la almohada.

Su sonrisa se esfumó cuando escucho sus tripas crujir, esa pequeña princesa que crecía dentro de ella hacía que comiese el doble de lo habitual, se levantó despacio para no despertarlos y bajo a la cocina para prepararse algo de desayunar. Normalmente los sábados iba a Grannys a tomar algo pero hoy parecía que Emma y Henry no tenían intención de madrugar por lo que ella comenzó a comer antes.

-Hola- Dijo Henry dos horas después apareciendo en el despacho de su madre restregándose los ojos y bostezando.

-Hola, cariño.- Contestó Regina levantando la cabeza de unos documentos que estaba revisando.- ¿Cómo has dormido?

-Muy bien, mama sigue roncando.- Soltó provocando que Regina se riese.

-Abajo tienes un sándwich.- Dijo Regina al ver que Henry no se movía de la puerta.

-¿No vamos a desayunar?- Preguntó desilusionado.

-Ya es muy tarde, iremos a comer.- Aseguró Regina haciendo que Henry se alegrase.

-Vale.

Henry desapareció y Regina volvió a su trabajo con el embarazo casi no iba a la alcaldía y se encargaba de todo desde casa, Emma había sido la impulsora de la idea aunque a Regina no le hacía ninguna gracia.

-Me encantan esas gafas.- Aseguró Emma apoyada en el umbral de la puerta.

-Hasta que te levantas.- Dijo Regina sin hacerle caso a sus palabras.

-Necesitaba descansar. Vamos a comer a Grannys, Henry parecía emocionado, ¿Le dejaras comer hamburguesa?- Preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Sois incorregibles.- Aseguró Regina con voz cansada.


	11. Chapter 11

**Siento la espera, la verdad es que he estado poco inspirada en esta historia y no quiero que se haga repetitiva aunque me está constando muchísimo. Espero que os guste, gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Disfrutad!**

* * *

 **22 semanas de embarazo.**

-Buenas, cariño.- Dijo Emma entrando en la mansión.

-Hola, mama.- Dijo Henry bajando las escaleras.

-Voy al despacho dile a mami que he llegado.- Emma le revolvió el pelo y se marchó.

Emma se quitó la placa y la pistola y la metió en la caja fuerte que allí había preparado para eso. Desde que Henry nació no dejaba su arma fuera de ella para evitar que el niño pueda cogerla y ponerse en peligro.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Regina que había entrado sin que ella se hubiese dado cuenta.

-Estoy guardando la pistola.- Dijo girándose para darle un beso a la mujer.

-Vamos a salir a cenar.- Aseguró una vez que se había separado de sus labios.

-Perfecto, pero déjame que dé una ducha y que me ponga algo más cómodo.- Dijo mirando el uniforme de sheriff que desde hacía dos semanas habían obligado a llevar en horas de servicio.

-Me encanta ese uniforme.- Aseguró Regina pasando sus manos por las caderas de la rubia y la acercó a ella.

-Lo comprobé hace una semana.- Dijo Emma colocando sus manos en los hombros de su mujer mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo al recordar el recibimiento que Regina le había dado al verla con ese uniforme.

-Ya no lo recuerdo.- Fingió Regina con una sonrisa.

-Prometo recordártelo pero ahora quiero darme una ducha.- Aseguró Emma besando los labios de su mujer y separándose un poco de ella.

-Vale, te esperamos aquí.- Dijo Regina dándole una palmada antes de que se alejase de ella.

Regina fue a buscar a Henry y ambos se fueron al salón para ver la televisión hasta que Emma bajase de su ducha. Henry decidió poner Peter Pan mientras que esperaba.

Emma bajo media hora después ya con sus vaqueros y su camiseta larga blanca habitual además de su chaqueta de cuero roja. Regina se giró para mirarla y sonrió.

-¿No cambiaras nunca?- Preguntó Regina riendo.

-Sabes que no.- Aseguró sentándose a su lado cogiendo a Henry en brazos.- ¿Nos vamos?- Le preguntó al oído.

-¡Sí!- Gritó Henry emocionado al saber que cenaría fuera.

-Vamos.- Dijo Regina levantándose.

Emma dejo a Henry en el suelo y apagó la televisión antes de alcanzarlos en la entrada. Regina ayudaba al pequeño a ponerse su abrigo y su gorro mientras que Emma esperaba. Tras terminar los tras salieron de la mansión.

-Iremos andando, Henry.- Dijo Regina mirando como el niño se iba en dirección al garaje.

-Vale.- Henry entonces abrió la cerca y salió esperando a sus madres.

-No corras, es de noche.- Dijo Emma cogiendo la mano de Regina y dirigiéndose a Grannys andando tranquilamente.

-Me gusta verlo así.- Aseguró Regina mirándolo feliz.

-La verdad es que estas semanas que ha estado malo no era él.- Dijo Emma.- No soportaba verlo todo el día tumbado y casi sin hablar.- Emma miro a Henry que saltaba y hablaba todo el rato.

-Por suerte ha mejorado, sabemos que es propenso a enfermar así que hay que tener cuidado.- Le dijo Regina que seguía caminando de su mano.

-Buenas noches, alcaldesa. Sheriff.- Dijo Erick al pasar por lado de ambas.

-Buenas noches.- Contestaron ellas con una sonrisa.

El resto del camino lo hicieron lo hicieron en silencio, Regina y Emma caminaron de la mano mientras que Henry andaba un poco por delante contando su día en el colegio haciendo reir a sus madres.

-¡La familia feliz!- Gritó Ruby al ver a los tres entrando por la puerta.

-Buenas noches.- Dijo Regina sonriendo y caminando hacía su mesa habitual.

-¿Lo de siempre?- Preguntó Granny al verlos sentados.

-Por supuesto.- Dijo Emma sonriendo.

-No mami.- Dijo Henry girándose hacía su madre.

-¿Qué pasa Henry?- Preguntó Regina.

-Yo quiero una hamburguesa no un sándwich.- Aseguró mirando a Emma que era la más débiles de las dos.

-Pero Henry…- Iba a decir Regina cuando noto la mano de Emma bajar por su muslo para que no aceptase.- Emma…- Murmuró cuando noto que Emma continuaba el paseo.

-Granny ponle una hamburguesa.- Dijo Emma sonriendo aunque Regina parecía muy poco convencida.

-¡Siii!- Gritó Henry en símbolo de victoria.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso.- Le regañó Regina a Emma sin que el niño se diese cuenta de nada.

-Está feliz…- Dijo Emma guiñándole un ojo.- Una noches es una noche, no te preocupes.

Regina odiaba ser tan débil en cuanto a Emma se refería, ella conseguía convencerla de casi cualquier cosa. Los tres esperaban a que le trajeran la comida mientras que Henry les contaba cual era su plan para el fin de semana con sus amigos.

-Henry, cariño. Tienes que relajarte, no es bueno que estés tan nervioso.- Dijo Regina.

-Es que Alex quieres que vayamos al parque acuático y luego al zoo, y después…- Henry cada vez estaba más emocionado.

-Tranquilo.- Dijo Emma riendo.- Te lo vas a pasar genial, además Kate irá contigo.- Aseguró Emma chocando los cinco con él.

-Sí, lo sé- Contestó Henry muy contento.

-Aquí tenéis.- Dijo Granny dejando los platos.

-Ponme un platito de mayonesa.- Regina sonreía mientras que Emma negaba con la cabeza con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Antojo?- Preguntó Emma dando un bocado a su hamburguesa.

-Sí, cariño. No lo puedo evitar.- Dijo riendo.

-Yo tengo antojo de helado de chocolate.- Soltó Henry provocando las risas de sus madres.

-Renacuajo, tú no puedes tener antojos.- Le dijo Emma riendo.

-¿Por qué no?- Preguntó él haciéndose el ofendido.

-Porque los antojos son para las embarazadas.- Dijo Regina pasando su mano por su barriga que estaba cada vez más abultada.

-Jooo.- Henry fingió estar enfadado mientras se comía unas cuantas patatas.

-Aquí tenéis la mayonesa.- Dijo Granny dejando el plato en el centro.

-Gracias.- Dijeron los tres a coro.

-Henry no abuses.- Le regañó Regina al ver que se servía mucho kétchup en su hamburguesa.

-Vale, mami.- Aseguro el niño que dejo el bote.

Emma sonrió al ver el tono autoritario que Regina ponía de vez en cuando pero que hacía de todo menos intimidar a su hijo.

-¿Esta bueno?- Preguntó Emma mirando como Regina se comía sus patatas y las de ella mojadas en la mayonesa.

-Mucho.- Aseguró mientras seguía devorando todas las patatas.

-¡Mami!- Le regañó Henry al verla meter su tenedor en su plato.- Mama, regáñale.- Ahora le hablaba a Emma ya que parecía que Regina no le hacía caso.

-Cariño, pide más patatas pero deja las de Henry.- Le dijo sonriendo.

El resto de la cena pasó tranquila, Regina devoró toda su comida además de picotear en los demás platos. Emma sonreía ante la mala cara que Henry ponía cada vez que se comía algo de su plato.

Los tres volvieron a casa de la mano, hasta que Henry dio claros síntomas de cansancio y Emma tuvo que cogerlo en brazos para que no se quedase dormido en mitad de la calle.

-¿Cómo pesa tanto?- Dijo Emma después de cinco minutos con él en brazos.

-Cariño, si lo sigues alimentando a base de hamburguesa no parara ahí.- Le picó Regina que sabía que no tenía razón ya que Emma había adoptado o más bien había intentado adoptar una dieta bastante más saludable de la que tenía antes.

-¿Perdona?- Dijo Emma aumentando el ritmo y haciéndose la ofendida por las palabras de su mujer.

-Cariño.- Le habló Regina para que parase.

Emma no le hizo caso y entro unos segundos que antes que ella a la mansión haciendo que Regina pusiese mala cara.

-Voy a acostarlo.- Dijo Emma dándole un beso en los labios a la morena haciendo que se le pasase el enfado.

-Vale.- Contestó Regina subiendo la escalera tras ella.- Te espero en el dormitorio.

Regina se metió en el dormitorio mientras que Emma acostaba a Henry en su dormitorio, antes de acostarlo le quitó la ropa y le coloco el pijama ante las quejas del niño que quería poder seguir durmiendo tranquilo.

Una vez que terminó bajo a la cocina donde cogió un poco de nata, chocolate y fresas. Emma sabía que Regina no aprobaba ese tipo de comidas y mucho menos tomarlas por la noche pero desde que estaba embarazada todo había cambiado y Emma quería aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba de embarazo para disfrutar de esos pequeños placeres.

-¿Regina?- Preguntó Emma al entrar con la bandeja en el dormitorio y no encontrar a la morena allí.

-En el baño.- Dijo con la voz tomada por haber estado llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó dejando precipitadamente la bandeja y llegando al baño.

Al entrar se encontró con la imagen más increíble que podía recordar, la morena estaba en ropa interior delante del espejo observando y acariciando su barriga.

-Se ha movido.- Dijo Regina mirando a Emma para que se acercase.

-¿En serio?- Preguntó Emma acercándose por detrás de ella, apoyando su pecho en la espalda de la morena y colocando sus dos manos en la barriga de Regina que apoyo sus manos encima de las de la rubia.

-Sí, hace unos segundos la he notado darle una patada.- Dijo Regina girando su rostro para besar los labios de la rubia.

-¡Se ha movido!- Gritó Emma a la que le nació una hermosa y tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sophia está contenta.- Dijo Regina que disfrutaba de ese abrazo.

-Espera.

Emma se separó un poco y se quito ella también la ropa quedando en ropa interior como la morena. Antes de que Regina se quejase o dijese algo, Emma colocó su cámara de fotos sobre el mueble del baño con el temporizador. Antes de que el flash saltase Emma paso sus manos por la barriga de Regina como había hecho anteriormente y miraron a la cámara con una gran sonrisa.

-Enséñamela.- Dijo Regina al ver que Emma cogía la cámara.- Es muy buena.- Aseguró la morena con una sonrisa.

-La revelaré y la meteré en el álbum junto con la de Henry.- Dijo Emma apagando la cámara.

Emma y Regina se habían hecho una foto exactamente igual, sólo que con las posiciones cambiadas el primer día que Henry le dio una patada a la rubia. Las dos tenían un bonito álbum con el pequeño por lo que quería hacerle uno también a la niña.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Regina al ver la bandeja sobre la cama.

-Creí que hoy te apetecería comer algo dulce.- Dijo Emma volviendo al dormitorio.- No, no, no.- Le regañó al ver que la morena quería ponerse el pijama.- Túmbate.- Le dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Ese tono autoritario, Swan?- Preguntó Regina sonriendo muy contenta y obedeciendo a la rubia se tumbo sobre la cama bocarriba.

-Toma.- Emma le dio una fresa con chocolate mientras que ella se tumbaba a su lado poniendo su oreja y su mano sobre la barriga de Regina.

-Gracias.- Regina comía y acariciaba los rubios cabellos de su mujer. –Parece que le gustas.- Dijo al notar que Sophia se movía al notar la presencia de su madre al lado.

-Creo que no soy yo quien le gusto. Toma otra.- Le dijo dándole un poco más de dulce para comprobar su teoría.

-Es tu hija, Emma Swan.- Le aseguró al ver que se volvía a mover.

Emma seguía tumbada disfrutando de los movimientos que hacía la pequeña en el interior de Regina, sabía que para la morena era la mejor sensación del mundo igual que lo fue para ella notar esos movimientos y patadas cuando estaba embarazada de Henry. Ahora lo disfrutaba incluso más, sabía que el gran sueño de Regina era ser madre y cumplirlo había sido casi una obsesión para ella, quería que su mujer fuese la más dichosa y feliz del mundo y tener a esa pequeña en su interior la estaba llenando y dándole todo lo que necesitaba.

-Te amo.- Dijo Emma sin moverse de su postura.

-Yo también.- Le contestó Regina que seguía comiendo sin parar.- Aunque creo que una vez que nazca Sophia dejaras de hacerlo.- Soltó sin más la morena.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó Emma que ahora si se había levantado un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿No lo ves?- Dijo señalando las fresas.

-¿Otra vez con eso?- Preguntó Emma que estaba bastante cansada del tema.- Te amo y te amare.- Dijo la rubia acercando sus labios a los de la morena para morderlos y besarlos con pasión.

-¿Segura?- Preguntó Regina medio en serio, medio en broma.

-Totalmente.- Contestó Emma tirando del labios inferior de la morena.- Me vas a dar una hija, una niña a la que voy a adorar todos los días de mi vida, al igual que lo hago con Henry. ¿Cómo no podría seguir amándote?- Le preguntó acariciando la barriga de la morena con cariño.

-Lo siento… es que no estoy acostumbrada a comer así y lo de engordar no lo llevo bien.- Soltó haciendo que Emma soltase una carcajada.

-Te pondré a dieta cuando tengas a la pequeña.- Soltó Emma riendo y Regina le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo.- No me golpees, te acusaré con la sheriff por maltrato y no creo que quieres ver manchada tu carrera de alcaldesa con una acusación como esa.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-¡Qué gracias, Sheriff!- Dijo Regina remarcando el cargo.

Emma sonrió y volvió a besar los labios de la morena que respondió al beso con pasión. Emma comenzó a comer también chocolate y fresas ante las risas de Regina.

-¡Mamas!- Se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

-Pasa, Henry.- Dijo Emma poniéndose una camiseta y dándole otra a Regina.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Regina invitando al niño a subir a la cama.

-Os he escuchado hablar y reír y quería venir a jugar con vosotras.- Dijo el niño con inocencia haciendo que las dos riesen.

-¿Te hemos despertado, cariño?- Preguntó Regina mirando reprobatoriamente a Emma.

-Un poco.- Dijo bajando la voz ya que vio la mirada que su madre le daba a Emma.

-¿Quieres?- Preguntó Emma para evitar que Regina le regañase.

-¿Puedo?- Preguntó él mirando a la morena.

-Sólo una y luego a dormir.- Dijo Regina que cogió otra para ella.

-¡Qué rica!- Aseguró Henry contento.

-¡Ven!- Casi gritó Regina.- Pon la mano aquí.- Se levantó la camiseta y dejo que Henry pusiese la mano en la barriga de su madre.

-¿Es Sophia?- Preguntó al notar un golpe en la palma de su mano.

-Sí.- Dijo Emma sonriendo al ver la sonrisa de su hijo.

-¿Puedo hablarle?- Preguntó y vio que sus madres asentían.- Hola, Sophia. Soy Henry, tu hermano mayor.- Decía ante la atenta mirada de Regina y la cámara de Emma que se había dedicado a grabarlo y hacerle fotos, le pareció una imagen tan tierna que no podía evitar guardarla.- Quiero que nazcas ya para poder jugar contigo, aunque después tenga que comer más verduras.- Henry rio al notar que Emma le empujaba un poco para regañarle.- ¡Es verdad!- Grito.

Tras pasar varios minutos así sus ojos volvieron a pesarle y cayó rendido entra las dos mujeres. Regina no quería acostumbrarlo demasiado a dormir con ellas pero esa noche decidió que lo dejaría pasarla con ellas. Emma estaba embobada al verlos a los dos abrazados a punto de dormirse, le encantaba disfrutar de la monotonía y la familia que los tres, en breve cuatro, formaban.

-Te quiero.- Murmuró sobre los labios de la morena que también estaba siendo vencida por el cansancio.

Regina contestó con una sonrisa y dejando un suave beso en sus labios. Emma después de recoger la bandeja se unió a ellos en ese profundo sueño.


	12. Chapter 12

**30 semanas de embarazo.**

-Mami.- Dijo Henry entrando en el despacho de Regina.

-Dime cariño.- Le dijo su madre mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-La abuela quiere que vayamos al cine el sábado. ¿Puedo ir?- Preguntó mirándola con ojitos de cordero.

-¿Le has preguntado a mama?- Preguntó Regina sonriendo aunque sabía la respuesta.

-Quería que te preguntase a ti.- Dijo Henry que parecía algo enfadado por esas vueltas que sus madres daban.

-Está bien, cariño.- Dijo Regina sonriendo.

-Vale, gracias.- Soltó dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo del despacho para dejarla trabajar un rato más.

Emma se estaba encargando de preparar el almuerzo mientras que Regina trabajaba un poco en su despacho, que la rubia casi no la dejase salir sola de la casa la desquiciaba pero conseguía relajarse si se encerraba y se ponía al día con el trabajo.

-¿Has terminado?- Preguntó la rubia entrando al despacho.

-Casi. ¿Por qué?- Preguntó la morena quitándose las gafas para mirarla.

-La comida esta casi lista y no puedo entretenerme porque esta tarde tengo guardia.- Dijo Emma acercándose a Regina y dándole un beso en el cabello.

-Entonces bajo enseguida.- Regina apagó el ordenador y se levantó.- Por cierto… Henry va el sábado al cine con tu madre.

-Lo sé, me lo dijo.- Dijo Emma sonriendo.

-Siempre acabamos igual, Emma.- Le dijo Regina entrando en la cocina para terminar la comida.

-Lo siento, no quería decirle que sí por si acaso tú tenías algún plan con él. –Soltó Emma consiguiendo que Regina se ablandase aunque no iba a reconocerlo.

-Está bien pero no quiero ser siempre la mala de las dos.- Dijo Regina dándole un beso suave en los labios.- Si me niego acaba enfadado conmigo.

-Prometo intentar solucionarlo.- Dijo segura la rubia.- Vamos a comer.- Emma cogió la mano de Regina para quitarle un poco de peso al asunto.- ¡Henry!- Lo llamo desde abajo.

Tras comer Emma se marchó a trabajar, había tenido que hacer horas extra para poder cogerse después un par de meses para cuidar de su hija, aunque su trabajo era tranquilo y casi sin sobresaltos no podía dejar la ciudad sin cuidado así como así.

Regina por su parte se quedó en casa para adelantar trabajo, al día siguiente debería ir algunas horas al ayuntamiento para seguir cerrando cosas antes de tomarse la baja total. Por suerte la reelección no sería hasta 8 meses después y le daría tiempo a tener a Sophia y no dejarla demasiado pequeña para centrarse en eso.

Acababa de terminar de revisar unos documentos cuando Henry entro en el despacho, el niño había pasado la tarde jugando a un nuevo videojuego que Emma había comprado supuestamente para él, aunque Regina sabía muy bien la verdad, la rubia compraba los juegos para ella y decía que eran para el niño.

-Mami.- Dijo Henry sentándose en el sofá.

-Dime, cariño.- Dijo Regina levantando la vista de sus documentos.

-¿Puedo comer un poco de chocolate?- Henry traía una chocolatina que había cogido en la cocina pero no se la comía sin que su madre le diese permiso, sabía que se podía enfadar.

-Sí, pero sólo si me traes una para mí.- Le contestó haciendo que el niño mostrase una gran sonrisa.

Henry dejó la chocolatina sobre el sofá y salió corriendo sin decir nada, segundos después apareció de nuevo en el despacho con otra chocolatina pero esta vez traía la favorita de su madre. Regina sonrió y la aceptó levantándose de su silla y sentándose al lado de él en el sofá la abrió para comer.

-¡Henry!- Casi gritó Regina llevando su mano a la barriga.

-¿Qué pasa, mami?- Dejo la chocolatina y se giro hacia su madre muy preocupada.- ¿Está bien?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Dame tu mano.- Regina cogió la pequeña mano de Henry y tras levantarse la camisa la puso sobre su barriga.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó de nuevo Henry al notar un golpe en su mano.

-Es Sophia.- Aseguró Regina sintiendo sus movimientos por primera vez.

-¡Qué guay!- Gritó Henry sobrexcitado por la situación.- Parece que está jugando al fútbol.

-Así es, parece que le gusta mucho el chocolate.- Aseguró Regina muy contenta por la sensación.

-¡Como a mí!- Volvió a decir Henry notando de nuevo los movimientos de su hermana.

-Vamos a llamar a mama para que venga a ver esto.- Le dijo Regina señalando su móvil para que Henry se lo acercase.

Henry entendió a su madre y se levantó para darle el teléfono pero nada más dárselo volvió a poner su mano en la barriga de su madre para notar a su hermanita.

 _-Hola, amor._ \- Dijo Emma al ver el nombre de su mujer en el móvil.

- _¿Qué te queda, cariño?-_ Preguntó Regina.

- _Poco, estoy liada con algunos documentos.-_ Dijo Emma tranquilamente.

- _¿No tenías guardia?-_ Preguntó Regina.

- _Así es, pero en este pueblo no pasa nada así que aprovecho para adelantar el papeleo. ¿Qué necesitas?-_ Preguntó Emma que ya no sabía que buscaba su mujer.

- _¿Podrías venirte antes?-_ No quería decírselo por teléfono.

- _¿Te encuentras mal?-_ Preguntó Emma que se estaba empezando a alterar.- _¿Y Sophia? ¿Ya viene? ¿Estás bien?-_ El pánico se apoderó de la rubia que no dejaba hablar a Regina.

- _¡Emma!-_ Le gritó Regina para que se cayese y así poder hablar ella.- _Todo está bien, sólo quería que vinieses porque Sophia se está empezando a mover.-_ Tuvo que decir para relajar un poco a Emma y que no se colapsase.

- _Voy.-_ Gritó Emma colgando el teléfono para salir lo más pronto posible a la mansión.

Emma llegó 15 minutos después a la mansión con la respiración alterada y sudando por la carrera. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con las risas de su mujer y su hijo en el despacho por lo que se acercó lentamente para no dejarse ver. Se encontró con la puerta abierta, Henry y Regina comía chocolate mientras que ambos acariciaban la barriga de la morena y notaban como Sophia se movía de vez en cuando. La rubia se escabullo hacía su dormitorio y sacó la cámara para poder inmortalizar ese precioso momento.

-¡Emma!- Le regañó Regina al ver el flash de la cámara.

-Perdona, es que estabais monísimos.- Aseguró Emma entrando al despacho y dejando en el camino la cámara.

Emma se agachó un poco apoyando sus manos sobre el sillón para besar los labios de su mujer y luego repitió el gesto con Henry dejando el beso en su frente.

-Mama, Sophia se esta moviendo.- Aseguró el niño sumamente contento.

-¿Me dejas un hueco?- Preguntó cogiendo a su hijo en brazos para poder sentarse al lado de Regina.

-¡Ponla aquí!- Le dijo el niño cogiendo la mano de su madre y acercándola hacía la barriga de Regina.- Ahora no se mueve…- Soltó tristemente.

-Sí que lo hace.- Aseguró Emma que noto el movimiento bajo su mano.

Emma se quedó un rato sin mover la mano de la barriga de Regina mientras que esta seguía comiéndose el chocolate y sonriendo al ver como sus dos niños hablaban con su barriga y reía pensando en lo que harían cuando naciese.

-Henry vamos a dejar a mami descansar.- Emma veía que Regina no iba a decir nada pero se le notaba cansada.

-Vale, ¿Jugamos a algo?- Preguntó Henry contento.

-¿Te parece si vemos un video?- Preguntó Emma recordando el video que Regina y ella grabaron cuando él dio sus primeras patadas.

-¡Guay!- Soltó haciendo que sus madres riesen.

-Descansa un poco.- Emma se levantó y dejo un suave beso en los labios de su mujer.

-¿Preparas la cena?- Preguntó ella para estas más tranquila.

-Yo me encargo de todo. ¿Alguna preferencia?- Emma la miró sonreír.

-No, pero no te pases con las grasas.- Soltó haciendo reír a la rubia que la volvió a besar.

Emma cogió el portátil antes de salir y comenzó a poner el video para que Henry lo viese, a él le encantaba ver las fotos y videos que su madre le habían hecho cuando era bebe.

-¿Soy yo?- Preguntó sorprendido, ese video era la primera vez que veía ese video.

-Claro que eres tú.- Sonrió Emma al recordar el momento.

 **Flashback.**

-¿Cómo estas, cariño?- Decía Regina entrando en el salón donde Emma estaba tirada jugando a videojuegos.

-Concentrada.- Dijo sin levantar la cabeza de la partida que tenía empezada.

-Eres una cría.- Regina se acercó a su lado y se sentó mirando cómo se dedicaba a matar zombies bastante motivada.

-No es una novedad.- Contestó con una sonrisa pero sin dejar de jugar.

-Lo sé.- Regina le quito un poco el mando y se coloco delante para poder besarla.- La próxima vez me saludas como Dios manda.- Soltó haciendo sonreír a Emma.

-¿Me dejas continuar?- Preguntó para picar un poco a la morena.

-Por supuesto, para que vas a hablar conmigo, preguntarme que tal el día…- Regina se iba a levantar cuando Emma tiró de su mano y la obligó a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá.

-Me encanta cuando te enfadas, no sabes cómo me pone.- Aseguró devorando los labios de la morena sin contemplaciones.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba Regina, Emma cortó el beso y se separó un poco de ella haciendo que esta se sobresaltase y se preocupase por su movimiento. La rubia no dijo nada, simplemente cogió la mano de Regina y la coló por debajo de su ancha camiseta para segundos después notar la patada de Henry.

-¿Es… es…?- Regina se había quedado sin palabras.

-Es nuestro bebe.- Aseguró Emma que dejo escapar una lágrima no sólo por el momento la patada de Henry sino por la mirada de absoluta devoción y amor que Regina le había regalado.

-Te amo tanto.- Dijo dándole un beso pero sin quitar su mano de la barriga.- Me vas a dar lo mejor de mi vida.

-¡Eh!- Fingió enfadarse la rubia.- ¿Dónde quedo yo? – Preguntó intentando permanecer seria pero sin conseguirlo.

-Tú quedas como la madre de nuestro hijo.- Dijo volviendo a besarla.

-Henry será feliz con nosotras.- Aseguró Emma acariciándose también la barriga.

-Claro que lo será, lo adoramos ya y aún no ha nacido.- Dijo continuando con los besos.

-¿Hacemos un video?- Preguntó Emma contenta por su idea.- Así podremos verlo cuando y enseñárselo al pequeño cuando sea más mayor.- Soltó y Regina sólo asintió.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

Emma se había quedado perdida en sus pensamientos y no se había dado cuenta de que el video había terminado y Henry había empezado a encerder la play para jugar.

-¿Me pasas esta pantalla del Mario?- Preguntó el niño al ver que su madre volvía a prestarle atención.

-Vale pero sólo un rato que tengo que preparar la cena.- Dijo Emma quitándose las botas y sentándose al lado de su hijo para jugar con él.

-No puedes.- Decía riendo al ver a Emma frustrada por no poder avanzar en una pantalla tan sencilla.

-Claro que puedo, sólo te dejo jugar un poco.- Dijo como excusa.

Los dos pasaron varias horas jugando y riendo, Henry había conseguido pasarse la pantalla mientras que Emma se justificaba y le decía que se había dejado ganar. Ambos parecían niños, Emma había incluso llevado zumo y cosas para picar, habían apagado las luces y eso parecía una autentica sala de juegos.

-¿Emma?- Preguntó la morena que había entrado después de descansar un poco, llevaba varias noches durmiendo poco y mal.

-En el salón, amor.- Gritó Emma moviéndose por todo el salón intentando ganar a Henry.

-¿Qué hacéis?- Preguntó viendo como tenían el salón.

-Jugamos, le estoy pegando una paliza a mama.- Aseguró Henry orgulloso.

-¿Y la cena?- Preguntó Regina.

Emma se quedó parada y escuchó a Henry gritar por haber ganado de nuevo. La morena levantó su ceja al ver la cara de susto de su mujer y no pudo evitar poner mala cara, odiaba como Emma se despistaba y olvidaba todas sus obligaciones.

-¡Emma!- Le regañó de nuevo.

-Me pongo ahora mismo.- Emma salió del salón y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Estas no son horas para ponerse a hacer la cena.- Regina intentó relajarse pero le costaba muchísimo.

-Lo siento, Henry y yo nos hemos puesto a jugar y se me ha ido el santo al cielo.- Dijo Emma mirándola con cara de pena para intentar evitar el regaño.

-¡Siempre igual!- Espetó Regina cogiendo el teléfono para llamar y que le trajesen algo de cenar.

-Lo siento.- Emma se acercó por detrás a Regina pasando sus manos por la barriga y besando su cuello pero la morena se separó y comenzó a hablar por teléfono.- ¡Mierda!- Dijo casi en un susurro.

El repartidor llego con la cena, Regina había pedido una ensalada de pollo para ella, un menú infantil para Henry y una ensalada verde para Emma, esta puso mala cara al no ver su habitual hamburguesa pero capto el mensaje y decidió no decir nada y simplemente comerse lo que su mujer le había pedido.

-A dormir.- Le dijo Regina a Henry quitándole la tablet donde veía los dibujos animados.

-Un poco más, aún estáis cenando.- Dijo Henry mirando a su madre rubia remover la ensalada que casi no había catado.

-No, sino mañana te dormirás en clase.- Le aseguró Regina señalándole la escalera para que subiese.- Ahora iré a darte un beso y a arroparte.- Aseguró ella mirándolo.

-Vale.- Henry le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió.

Regina recogió la mesa pero dejó a la rubia sentada, estaba molesta por lo sucedido esa tarde y no quería hablar de momento. Una vez que terminó de limpiar todo subió a arropar a Henry y después se marchó a su dormitorio donde se encontró una rosa sobre la cama con una nota, miró en el baño pero allí tampoco estaba Emma por lo que decidió abrir la nota.

 _Amor, soy un desastre y esa no es una novedad pero te amo y sé que la he cagado_

 _me voy a dormir al cuarto de invitados para que puedas estar tranquila, aunque sabes_

 _que sí deseas venir a verme en medio de la noche estaré encantada de recibirte entre_

 _mis brazos. Además ya me has castigado obligándome a cenar esa cosa verde que llamas_

 _comida, no me castigues sin escuchar mi nombre en tus labios cuando te haga llegar al_

 _cielo._

 _Te amo, Emma Swan._

Regina tenía que reconocer que Emma era bastante ingeniosa y que a pesar de su enfado con esa nota y la rosa había conseguido que todo se le pasase. La morena había decidió hacerla sufrir un poco más pues sabía que Emma la estaba esperando en la habitación, se ducho y se vistió tranquilamente y después se puso a leer un rato, tenía claro que iría a verla pero quería que lo pasase un poco mal para que captase el mensaje y que no volviese a olvidarse de algo así.

-Regina Mills.- Dijo Emma entrando en la habitación como un elefante en una chacharería.- ¿Me ibas a dejar allí? ¿En serio?- Preguntaba bastante molesta.

-En realidad esperaba a que tú vinieras.- Aseguró Regina aunque realmente no era esa su idea.

-¡Qué!- Espetó Emma sorprendida.

-Pensaba hacerte sufrir un poco y luego ir allí.- Confesó entonces Regina quitándose las gafas y dejándolo todo en la mesita de noche.

Emma entonces no la dejó decir nada más y se abalanzó sobre ella con cuidado para no darle un golpe en la barriga. Atrapó sus labios con pasión y devoción antes de que la morena pudiera si quiera reaccionar ante sus movimientos.

Regina se separaba un poco para mirar los ojos oscurecidos de la rubia, estaba bastante excitada y había conseguido que ella estuviese igual.

-¿Cómo era eso…?- Preguntó Regina haciendo una pausa.- Sí… era… no me castigues sin escuchar mi nombre en tus labios cuando te haga llegar al cielo…- Soltó Regina haciendo que Emma sonriese.

-Sabes que retarme nunca es bueno.- Aseguró Emma con una sonrisa pícara.

-Al contrario es muy bueno.- Dijo Regina cogiendo entre sus labios los de la rubia.


	13. Chapter 13

**Penúltimo capítulo, aunque me hubiese gustado hacer algunos más la verdad es que me he quedado un poco bloqueada con la historia y lo quiero que se vuelva aburrida.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **40 semanas.**

Emma había dejado a su padre en la comisaria esa noche, desde que Regina había pasado las 36 semanas de embarazo no pasaba una sola noche fuera de casa, la morena estaba nerviosa pues su ginecólogo ya le había dicho que era cuestión de días que se pusiese de parto y eso la ponía nerviosa desde hacía muchos días. La rubia entro en la mansión para la hora de la cena, Regina esperaba en la cocina con la comida lista.

-¡Qué bien huele! –Afirmó Emma entrando y viendo a la morena sentada en uno de los taburetes.

-Llegas pronto.- Le dijo la morena dándole un beso en los labios.

-Te echaba de menos.- Aseguró Emma cogiendo una patata de la bandeja.- ¿Dónde está Henry?- Le preguntó mirando alrededor.

-Está arriba con Kate.- Le contestó Emma levantándose para mirar la lasaña que estaba en el horno.

-Es cierto, había olvidado que se quedaba con nosotras esta semana.- Dijo Emma sentándose donde Regina había estado antes.

-Sí, están súper excitados.- Aseguró Regina.- Vamos al comedor un rato, a esto aún le falta.- Regina extendió su mano para que Emma la cogiese, hecho que no tardo en suceder.

-¿Cómo esta mi bebe?- Preguntó Emma una vez que se habían sentado en el sofá.

-Inquieta, y a mí me tiene bastante molesta.- Aseguró pasando su manos por su abultada barriga.

-Es normal, ella está muy feliz ahí dentro y no quiere salir.- Dijo dándole un beso.

-Eso no lo dudo.- Regina se recostó sobre el pecho de su mujer y Emma paso sus brazos a su alrededor para abrazarla.

-Me gusta cuando la noto moverse.- Confesó Emma rompiendo el cómodo silencio que había entre las dos.

-A mi me gustará más cuando se mueva fuera de mi.- Aseguró Regina que no podía ocultar su cansancio. Sophia se había pasado los últimos días demasiado inquieta para que ella pudiese dormir.

-¿Has odio, pequeña?- Le preguntó Emma haciendo que Regina sonriese.

-Voy a ver la cena.- Dijo Regina intentando levantarse.

-Yo me encargo.- Aseguró Emma levantándose lentamente y corriendo hacia la cocina. Emma bajo la temperatura del horno y saco algunos platos para preparar la mesa.- ¿Te parece que comamos en el salón?- Le preguntó a su mujer desde la cocina.

-Como quieras.- Contestó la voz cansada de Regina.

-Yo llevo todo.

Emma apareció con un mantel para ponerlo en el suelo para los niños y otro para ponerlo en la mesa del café para ellas. Regina la miró trabajar en silencio. Trajo cuatro platos, además de los cubiertos y las bebidas, desde que la morena había dejado de tomar alcohol Emma había hecho lo mismo.

-¡Niños!- Grito Emma desde el tiro de las escaleras.

-¡Vamos!- Contestaron los dos.

-Ya bajan.- Dijo Emma sentándose al lado de Regina sirviendo los cuatro platos.

-Perfecto.- Contestó Regina poniendo su mano en la barriga con cara de dolor.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Le preguntó Emma dejando los platos nerviosa.

-Esta algo alterada esta noche.- Dijo acariciando su barriga para intentar conseguir que se relajase un poco.

Emma entonces subió la camiseta de la morena y dejo varios besos en su barriga, sabía que eso conseguía relajar a su hija y a Regina le encantaba ese gesto.

-¿Sophia está nerviosa?- Preguntó Henry al entrar en el salón y ver la escena.

-Así es.- Dijo Regina acariciando los cabellos rubios de su mujer.

-¿Y qué pasa?- Pregunto Kate que no entendía nada.

-Mama da besos en la barriga de mami para que Sophia se relaje.- Aseguró él contento.

-Así es, Kate.- Dijo Emma dejando lo que estaba haciendo y dándole a cada uno un plato- Comeremos aquí.- Aseguró señalando todo lo que había allí preparado.

-¿Podemos ver una película?- Preguntó Henry contento, le gustaba cuando pasaban así los días.

-Claro, poned la que queráis.- Dijo Regina mientras comenzaba a comer.

Henry y Kate debatieron los pros y los contras de ver o no ver una y otra película, al final fue Henry quien gano con sus argumentos por lo que acabaron viendo Peter Pan. Regina y Emma estaba hablando de sus días mientras los días comían totalmente concentrados en la película.

-¿Me traes un poco de mahonesa?- Le preguntó Regina a Emma.

-Claro. ¿Quereis algo, chicos?

-Yo no, gracias.- Dijo Kate.

-Yo quiero un helado.- Le dijo Henry.

-Eso después.- Aseguró Emma saliendo del salón y volviendo segundos después con el bote en la mano.

-Muchas gracias, cariño.- Habló Regina sirviéndose un poco.

La cena pasó tranquila, la película terminó y los niños estaban tan cansados que acabaron quedándose dormidos en la alfombra. Regina se recostó sobre Emma y ambas terminaron quedándose también dormidas aunque sólo fueron unos minutos pues el frío hizo acto de presencia y se despertaron.

-Sube al dormitorio, yo cogeré a los niños.- Dijo Emma abrazando por detrás a su mujer y dándole un suave beso en el cuello.

-Vale, allí te espero.- Regina subió al dormitorio.

Emma cogió primero a Kate en brazos y la subió al dormitorio de Henry donde habían colocado otra cama para que ambos pudiesen dormir juntos. Una vez que ella estaba acostada Emma bajo y cogió a Henry que pesaba algo más.

-Como pesas, campeón.- Dijo a pesar de que el niño estaba dormido.

-Tú pesas más.- Susurró Henry con los ojos aún cerrados.

Emma sonrió y subió con su hijo en brazos hasta dejarlo arropado en la cama. La rubia entró entonces en su dormitorio y se encontró con su mujer acostada acariciándose su abultada barriga.

-Te amo.- Dijo Emma nada más entrar y ver esa imagen.

Regina solo sonrió e invitó a la rubia a que la besase. Emma comenzó a besar sus labios para luego bajar y comenzar a besar su cuello y bajo hacía su barriga, Regina empezaba a excitarse y sus gemidos cada vez era más altos.

-Emma.- Murmuraba la mujer entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello rubio.

Emma siguió con su tortura lenta, disfrutando de los gemidos y los movimientos de Regina debajo de ella.

-¡Emma!- Gritó un poco más alto la morena.- Para.- Insistió pero la rubia pensaba que era de broma.- ¡Emma!

La rubia entonces se separó y se quedó mirando a la morena que se arqueaba y mostraba muesca de dolor en su cara.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Preguntó Emma muy asustada.

-Creó que Sophia ha decidido cortar nuestra noche.- Bromeó Regina intentando aliviar su dolor.

-Tengo que llevarte al hospital.- Gritó Emma saltando de la cama muy nerviosa.

-Llama a tu madre, tiene que quedarse con los niños.- Dijo Regina mucho más tranquila que Emma.

-Es cierto, yo me encargo.- Emma saltó sobre la cama de nuevo y cogió el móvil que estaba sobre su mesa.

En menos de un minuto dio por finalizada la conversación con su madre que había asegurado que llegaría en tan sólo unos minutos para quedarse con los niños mientras ellas se marchaban al hospital.

-Tengo que llamar a una ambulancia.- Dijo Emma intentando volver a llamar pero Regina le quitó el móvil.

-No, cogeremos el coche. No hay que alarmarse tanto.- Dijo Regina soltando un fuerte quejido al terminar la frase.

-Pero…- Emma iba a debatir pero Regina la corto.

-Pero nada, es sólo una contracción ni siquiera sabemos si estoy de parto o no.- Aseguró Regina mucho más tranquila que la rubia.

-Vámonos.- Emma cogió a Regina como pudo y la ayudó a bajar las escaleras y a subir al coche.- Voy a por la maleta.- Emma corrió hacia dentro y luego segundos después apareció con todo en sus manos.

Mary Margaret había llegado unos segundos antes de que Emma y Regina se fuesen por lo que ellas se quedaron más tranquilas.

Emma apartó en la zona de urgencias del hospital y ayudo a Regina a subir a una silla de ruedas que Whale había sacado para recibirlas.

-Vamos a la habitación 108.- Le dijo Whale a Emma que se marchaba a aparcar bien el coche.

Unos minutos después Emma entraba corriendo a la habitación donde Regina estaba bastante más tranquila y relajada que antes. La rubia llevaba su maleta en un hombro y el bolso de la morena en el otro, lo dejo todo en el sofá y se sentó en la silla de al lado.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó Emma cogiendo su mano.

-Bueno… estaré mejor cuando se me quiten estos dolores.- Aseguró poniendo la mano en su barriga.

-¿Qué te ha dicho Whale?- Volvió a preguntar Emma.

-Que aún tengo que dilatar un poco más.- Dijo Regina ahora algo molesta.

-Esperemos que no se alargue mucho.- Emma la miró contenta.

Pasaron más de veinte minutos en los que Regina sólo se había dedicado a maldecir y a culpar a Emma de todo pero la rubia está aguantando todo con una paciencia incalculable, siempre recordando el nacimiento de Henry y las 4 horas que pasó al borde de volverse loca debido a los dolores.

-¿Cómo vas, Regina?- Preguntó Whale entrando de nuevo en la habitación y encontrándose a la morena sudando y bastante alterada.

-Sácala de ahí.- Soltó sin más la morena más en una súplica que otra cosa.

-Vamos a ver cómo vas.- Le dijo Whale poniéndose unos guantes y mirando detenidamente si Regina había dilatado.

-¿Qué tal, doctor?- Preguntó Emma que estaba bastante nerviosa por el dolor de su mujer.

-Estas casi lista, una enfermera pasara en 10 minutos para llevarte al paritorio.- Aseguró dándole una sonrisa a la morena que estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

-Vale, gracias.- Dijo Emma al ver que Regina no tenía pensado decir nada.

Emma se levantó de su silla sin soltar la mano de Regina y se colocó enfrente de ella mirándola a los ojos, dejo un beso sobre su frente y le sonrió, la morena no pudo evitar corresponder a la sonrisa.

-Te amo.- Susurró Emma que ahora posaba sus labios sobre los de su mujer.- Y me vas a dar uno de los mayores regalos de mi vida.- Aseguró contenta.

-Tú me diste uno al casarnos y otro hace 4 años.- Aseguró la morena que se refería a Henry.

-¿Te gustaría tener más hijos?- Preguntó Emma que había notado que al hablar con Regina no sentía tanto dolor.

Ambas habían hablado muchísimo del tema pero nunca había llegado a una conclusión clara, a las dos le encantaban la idea de tener más niños pero nunca había querido dar un número, había preferido dejarse llevar.

-Supongo que sí.- Dijo Regina escondiendo su cara en el hombro de Emma que la abrazaba.

-¿Supones?- Preguntó Emma con curiosidad.

-Sí, pero la próxima vez te toca a ti quedar embarazada.- Soltó un quejido de dolor al decir eso.

-¡Qué graciosa!- Dijo Emma bajando su cabeza a la barriga de Regina dejando allí un beso.- Aunque pensándolo bien no sería mala idea, es decir, no creo soportar nueve meses más un embarazo tuyo.- Emma recibió un golpe en el hombro.

-Soy una embarazada ejemplar.- Aseguró pasando su mano por la barriga.

-¿Perdona?- Preguntó sarcásticamente.- Hagamos memoria…- Dijo Emma llevando su mano a su barbilla fingiendo pensar.- Antojos a las 3 de la mañana, cambios de humor que hacían que acabase durmiendo en el sofá, dolores de espalda que acaban en masajes míos y luego en una tórrida noche.- Paró durante unos segundos- ¡Ups! Esto último era bueno.- Dijo haciendo que Regina soltase una carcajada por las ocurrencias de la rubia.

-Estás loca, Emma Swan.- Dijo Regina acercando el rostro de la rubia para besarla apasionadamente.- Pero sí me gustaría tener más hijos contigo.

-Sabes…- Dijo Emma dubitativa.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Regina animando a su mujer a seguir hablando.

-He pensado que ambas hemos vivido la experiencia de estar embarazadas, quizás… quizás podríamos adoptar.- Dijo Emma algo nerviosa, lo había pensado varias veces pero nunca se había atrevido a decírselo a la morena.

-¡Qué gran idea!- Aseguró Regina con una sonrisa.- Aunque sólo tengo una condición…- Emma se puso algo nerviosa.

-¿Cuál?- Le preguntó.

-Que esperemos a que Sophia haya nacido y tenga al menos dos o tres años.- Dijo haciendo reír a Emma que la volvió a besar.

-Así será.- Aseguró Emma que fue interrumpida por una enfermera.

-¿Nos vamos?- Preguntó la jovial enfermera moviendo la camilla de Regina.

Emma iba al lado de la camilla sin soltar la mano de su mujer, la enfermera le pidió que las dejase mientras ella se ponía un gracioso atuendo azul para poder acompañar a su mujer en la sala de parto. Al entrar encontró que Regina estaba algo sedada pues los dolores eran demasiado fuertes para aguantarlos sin la epidural.

-Hola.- Susurro acercándose a ella y cogiéndole de nuevo la mano.

-Me gusta ese atuendo.- Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa pícara.

-Prometo que me lo pondré cuando me pidas.- Aseguró Emma haciendo reír a todos.

-Bueno señoras, eso tendrá que esperar.- Dijo Whale sonriendo.- Vamos Regina, toca hacer tú trabajo.

Una hora y media después Regina estaba siendo trasladada de nuevo a la habitación donde Emma la esperaba ansiosa, por suerte la enfermera había sido muy agradable y le había dejado a su hija allí con ella. Emma la mecía lentamente pues la niña tenía hambre y estaba esperando a que la morena llegase para que le diese el pecho.

Estaba mirando por la ventana, ya casi estaba amaneciendo y su padres y Henry no tardaría en llegar además de todos sus amigos, Ruby y Dorothy había acortado sus vacaciones al enterarse y también estarían al llegar, Emma fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió y la camilla donde venía Regina entró.

-Hola, cariño.- Dijo Emma cariñosamente a la morena que sonrió cansada.- ¿Cómo estas?- Preguntó esperando a que colocase la camilla correctamente.

-Hola, bien sólo un poco cansada.- Aseguró Regina que se levantó un poco en la cama.

-Ya puede darle el pecho.- Dijo la enfermera antes de salir de la habitación.

-¿Me la dejas?- Preguntó dulcemente Regina.

-Claro, ahora necesita a su mami.- Dijo dándole un beso en la frente y dejándola suavemente en los brazos de su mujer.

-Es preciosa.- Aseguró Regina mirándola contenta.- Se parece a Henry.- Dijo sonriendo.

-Al fin y al cabo tienen el mismo padre.- Dijo Emma mirando dulcemente a su hija.

Ambas decidieron que si era posible el donante con el que Emma quedó embarazada sería el mismo que el de Regina, deseaban que sus hijos se pareciesen y con ello sus lazos fueran aún más fuertes. Las dos constataron que ambos tenían los mismos ojos.

-Te ayudo.- Dijo Emma levantándose para bajar un poco la bata de Regina y así poder darle el pecho.

-Vale.- Regina le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Sophia se había calmado un poco y había cogido el pecho de su madre con muchas ganas, Regina se sentía feliz por esa sensación, era increíble sentir a su hija tan cerca.

-Es increíble.- Dijo Regina sin poder evitar derramar una lágrima.

-Lo sé, sentí lo mismo con Henry.- Aseguró Emma embobada mirando a su hija.

-Hablando de Henry, ¿Cuándo vendrá?- Preguntó bastante nerviosa.

-En un rato, mis padres los traerán en cuanto desayunen.- Aseguró Emma que ya había hablado con su madre.- Espera… Lo había olvidado.- Dijo Emma levantándose y sacando una cajita de la maleta.

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó la morena curiosa.

-Una medalla.- Dijo sacándola de la caja.- Es para Sophia, es igual a la que tiene Henry.- Se la mostró.

Unas semanas antes Emma mando a inscribir una medalla igual que la que Regina le había comprado a Henry el día que nació. En ella se podía ver a un pequeño bebe y por detrás su nombre además de las iniciales de sus madres.

-Es muy bonita.- Aseguró Regina.- Pero espera a que termine para ponérsela, parece hambrienta.- Dijo mirando el entusiasmo con el que comía la niña.

-Eso parece.- Confirmó Emma cogiendo la pequeña mano de su hija. – Y además esta fuerte.- Dijo al notar que apretaba su mano.

-Os quiero.- Dijo Regina haciendo que Emma levantase la cabeza y la mirase dulcemente, ese era sin duda unos de los días más felices de su vida.


	14. Chapter 14

**Último capítulo gracias por leer y comentar. Seguiré publicando capítulos de "Por amor al arte" además de una nueva historia que tengo en mente. Os animo a entrar y comentar para saber vuestras opiniones.**

* * *

-¡Mamas!- Gritaba Henry entrando en la habitación haciendo que Emma y Regina se asustaran.

-No grites.- Dijo Regina regañándolo.

-Lo siento.- Antes de que terminase la frase Sophia había comenzado a llorar por el susto.

-Emma…- Dijo Regina para que la rubia cogiese a la niña.

-Lo siento.- Dijo Henry a punto de romper a llorar porque su hermana había llorado por su culpa.

-Ven aquí.- Dijo Regina golpeando el lado de la cama que estaba vacío.- No llores, no lo sabías pero ya sabes que ahora hay que tener cuidado.- Henry abrazó a su madre contento.

-¿Puedo verla?- Preguntó entusiasmado.

-Claro que sí, pero… ¿Y tus abuelos?- Preguntó Emma mirando hacia la puerta entreabierta.

-Son unos lentos.- Dijo haciendo reír a sus madres.

Emma entonces se acercó a la cama y dejo a la niña que había dejado de llorar sobre los brazos de Regina para que Henry pudiese verla de cerca. Regina le explico cómo debía tratarla, que no debía tocar su cabeza y que al ser tan pequeña debía tener mucho cuidado con ella.

Segundos después entraron David y Mary Margaret en la habitación ambos parecía exhaustos y sus respiraciones eran entrecortadas.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso. – Le regañó Mary Margaret, Henry sólo asintió.- ¿Cómo estais?- Preguntó Mary acercándose a Regina para poder ver a su nieta.

-Muy bien.- Aseguró Regina con una sonrisa mientras David abrazaba a su hija y la felicitaba.

-¿Puedo?- Preguntó refiriéndose a coger a la niña.

-Claro.- Dijo Regina levantando un poco las manos para que Mary Margaret pudiese cogerla.

-Jooo, así no la veo.- Dijo Henry enfurruñándose un poco.

-No te preocupes, te cansarás de verla.- Aseguró la rubia prediciendo lo que pasaría en unos años.

-¿Cuánto ha pesado?- Preguntó Mary Margaret.

-Lo mismo que Henry.- Dijo Regina dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su hijo.- 2.700 Kg y ha medido 47 centímetros.

-¿Yo pese eso?- Preguntó el niño curioso.

-Sí.- Dijo Emma con una sonrisa.

Los cuatro pasaron más de dos horas charlando, la niña había pasado por todos los brazos de los allí presentes pero había acabado acostada en su cuna para que durmiese tranquila. Mary y David se disculparon, a pesar de querer quedarse, debía llevarse a Henry y preparar el almuerzo, además deseaban dejar a las mujeres solas.

-Estoy cansada.- Susurró Regina mirando a Emma que estaba sentada en el sofá de al lado.

-Toca darle de comer en media hora, si quieres puedes descansar ese tiempo.- Aseguró Emma mirándola.

-Está bien, pero… ¿Tú no descansas?- Le preguntó pues sabía que la rubia también debía estar cansada.

-No, tranquila. Me tomaré un café.- Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Pero también debes estar cansada.- Aseguró la morena.

-No te preocupes, descansaré después.

Regina se quedó dormida minutos después y Emma sólo se había dedicado a observarlas, guardaba el sueño de las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida. Regina parecía muy tranquila y feliz, estaba segura que estaba teniendo un buen sueño, su cara no sólo parecía relajada sino que de vez en cuando se podía ver una sonrisa en su rostro. Por su parte, Sophia también dormía, parecía satisfecha y había dado con chuparse el dedo a pesar de que Regina había intentado darle un chupete.

Sophia comenzó a llorar 45 minutos después, Regina se removió un poco antes de que Emma la cogiese en brazos y la relajase, para comprobar si en realidad tenía hambre acercó su dedo a la boca de la niña y esta comenzó a chupar con bastante ansia.

-Regina…- Susurró para despertar a la morena.

-Ummm…- Soltó Regina desperezándose un poco.

-Sophia tiene hambre.- Dijo Emma dándole un beso en la frente y poniéndola en los brazos de Regina que sonreía.

Regina le dio el pecho de nuevo a la niña y esta quedó dormida mientras lo hacía, Emma las observaba intermitentemente pues su móvil está a punto de explotar. Todos sus amigos querían ir a visitarlas pero no quería agobiarlas así que casi tuvo que hacer un horario para que todos pudiesen ir sin problemas.

Dos días después Regina y Emma entraban de nuevo en su casa, por suerte la estancia en el hospital había sido breve, lo que agradecía sobre todo Emma que estaba agotada de dormir en ese incómodo sillón.

Nada más entrar se encontraron con Henry sentado en las escaleras esperándolas y a Mary y David metidos en la cocina de Regina lo que hizo que la morena se pusiese bastante nerviosa.

-Hola. –Dijo Henry asomandose como podía al carro de su hermana.

-No te cuelgues, la puedes tirar.- Dijo Emma cogiéndolo en brazos para que pudiera verla bien.

-Es muy guapa.- Dijo el niño embobado.

-Sí que lo es.- Aseguró Regina que iba dirección a la cocina.- Dime que no has tocado nada.- Dijo entrando pero viendo que Mary Margaret tenía el almuerzo casi listo.

-Hola para ti también.- Dijo su suegra irónicamente.

-Buenas.- Regina alivió la tensión y les dio un abrazo a cada uno.- Gracias.- Les dijo refiriéndose al almuerzo.

-Nada, era lo menos que podíamos hacer.- Dijo Mary Margaret.- Voy a ver a la pequeña.- Salió corriendo haciendo que David y Regina se mirasen y sonriesen.

-¿Dónde está mi nieta favorita?- Preguntó irónicamente pero vio que Henry se enfadaba.- No te enfades, cariño.- Le dijo mirándolo.- Tú eres mi nieto favorito.- Aseguró y el niño se relajo y sonrió.

Mary Margaret miró a la niña pero la vio tan tranquila durmiendo que prefirió no cogerla y dejarla dormir un poco más.

-Se parece a ti, Henry.- Dijo su abuela y el niño se reclino en los brazos de su madre.

-¿Sí?- Preguntó interesado.

-Así es, tiene tus mismos ojos.- Aseguró señalando sus ojos.

-¡Bien! Será igual de guapa que yo.- Dijo e hizo reír a todos.

-Tan modesto como tu madre.- Aseguró Regina que acaba de entrar.

-¡Eh!- Espetó la rubia fingiendo que le habían dolido esas palabras.

-Es la verdad, cariño. Cuanto antes la aceptes mejor.- Dijo dándole un beso en los labios.- Vamos a comer, estoy hambrienta.- Regina empujó el carro hacia el comedor donde David estaba poniendo la mesa.

Todos se sentaron en el comedor de la casa, Regina presidiendo la mesa, a su derecha Emma y a su izquierda Henry al lado de este su abuelo y su abuela. Todos comían muy contentos mientras que Regina miraba de vez en cuando al carro donde se encontraba su hija dormida.

-Mami, tengo una sorpresa.- Dijo Henry antes de terminar el almuerzo.

-¡Henry!- Le regañaron David, Mary Margaret y Emma pues quería esperar un poco para contárselo.

-Lo siento, no me puedo aguantar.- Dijo con una sonrisa el niño.

-¿Qué sorpresa?- Preguntó entonces Regina que ya no podía con la curiosidad.

-Cuando comamos te lo enseñamos.- Aseguró Emma mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Está bien.- Regina acepto sin mucho entusiasmos.

Todos terminaron de comer pero antes de ver la sorpresa que habían preparado Regina tuvo que volver a darle el pecho a Sophia que durante un tiempo debía comer cada 3 horas. Emma se sentó al lado de Regina en el sofá mientras que el resto se había sentado en el de al lado.

-Se ha dormido.- Dijo Regina dándole la niña a Emma.- Hay que cambiarla.- Aseguró mientras estaba a punto de levantarse.

-Yo me encargo.- Aseguró Emma sin dejar que su mujer se levantase.- Vamos a limpiarte.- Le hablo a la niña en tono infantil.

Emma cambio el pañal sucio de Sophia y luego la llevo a su dormitorio para que durmiese, durante un tiempo la pequeña debía dormir cerca de ellas así que había montado la cuna de Henry en su dormitorio. Puso el interfono sobre la mesilla y se llevo el otro al salón.

-Esta dormida.- Dijo sonriendo y dejando el aparato sobre la mesa.

-¿Cuál era esa sorpresa?- Preguntó entonces Regina que ya no podía esperar más.

-¡Vamos!- Gritó Henry cogiendo la mano de su madre entusiasmado.

-¿Dónde vamos?- Preguntó mientras subían las escaleras.

-Es una sorpresa mami.- Dijo Henry contento.

Emma había vuelto a coger el interfono y subió junto con el resto, Regina parecía bastante surpicaz con respecto a la sorpresa pero una gran sonrisa nació en su rostro al abrir la puerta del dormitorio que sería de Sophia pero que no había tenido tiempo de preparar al completo.

-¡Es precioso!- Dijo Regina poniendo sus manos en su boca por la sorpresa.

La habitación había sido pintada de color pastes y tenía adornos de todos los colores por las pareces, desde conejos hasta unicornios. Había una cama individual totalmente hecha y con una bonita colcha con el nombre de su hija sobre ella, imaginó que Mary Margaret debía tener algo que ver. Además había una bonita butaca que daba a la ventana.

-Es para que le pueda dar el pecho.- Dijo Mary Margaret al ver a Regina mirándola.

-Es… es…- Dijo Regina sin poder hablar.

-Es la de tu padre.- Aseguró Emma entonces.- La pintamos y la reparamos para volver a usarla.- Le dijo acercándose a ella y pasando su mano por la cintura.

-Gracias.- Regina se giró un poco y beso los labios de la rubia.- A todos.- Dijo entonces mirando a los demás.

-Aún no has visto lo mejor.- Dijo Mary Margaret bastante emocionada.

Mary abrió la puerta de lo que parecía un armario y en ella apareció un pequeño vestidor lleno de vestidos y ropas para la niña.

-Yo también tengo uno.- Gritó Henry emocionado.- Los abuelos y yo hemos ido de compras.- Aseguró muy contento.

-¡Me encanta!- Gritó Regina y cogió a Henry en brazos dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Regina estaba emocionada por todo aquello, la habitación era increíble y que su familia se hubiese molestado tanto para agradarla era lo que más le había gustado. Todos parecían felices y pasaron la tarde charlando hasta que Mary Margaret y David se despidieron.

Ambas se acostaron temprano, estaban agotadas y sabían que debían levantarse para dar de comer a Sophia.

-Yo me levanto.- Dijo Emma con la voz adormilada.- Le daré un biberón.- Aseguró Emma mirando la cuna y a la niña que lloraba intensamente.

-¿Queda alguno?- Preguntó sin recordar sin había guardado alguno más.

-Sí, duerme.- Le dijo dándole un beso en la frente.

Se habían pasado la noche turnándose, por suerte Regina se había sacado la leche y así Emma podía también ayudarla. Emma le dio el biberón y tras sacarle los gases la volvió a acostar, por suerte sólo se despertaba cuando tenía hambre.

-¿Se ha dormido?- Preguntó Regina con voz cansada.

-Sí.- Emma la abrazó por detrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se quedaba dormida.

-Mami.- La voz de Henry despertó a Regina.

-Dime, cariño.- Dijo en voz baja.

-¿Puedo dormir aquí?- Preguntó con voz de corderito.

-¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó Regina ya que Emma ni se había inmutado.- Sophia llora mucho.

-La escucho desde mi habitación, no pasa nada.- Aseguró dándole un beso a su madre.

-Vale, ven.- Regina se giro y dejo un hueco entre ella y Emma para que se acostase.

-No te muevas tanto, cariño.- Dijo Emma con la voz entrecortada.

Regina abrió los ojos y sintió su corazón llenándose de felicidad. En esa habitación tenía todo lo que siempre había soñado.

 **FIN**


End file.
